Héroe roto
by Thoruny
Summary: La vida nunca es fácil y muy difícilmente da segundas oportunidades, aveces el destino de la mayoría esta por encima del tuyo, el deber y la responsabilidad son los valores que debes tener por encima de todo, pero ¿cuando estos valores son meras excusas para contenerte? ¿cuanto estas roto? eso es algo que el hombre mas rápido vivo debe resolver, Lincoln Loud The Fastest Man Alive
1. El sueño

**Hola buenos dias, estoy muy feliz y emocionado por esto, verán es mi primera historia y la hago de the loud house por que se me hace una idea interesante de llevar acabo, este fic deberá responder a una pregunta para nuestro protagonista ¿vale la pena perderlo todo? se que no es un fic perfecto pero bueno es una idea que siempre rodeo mi mente desde que vi a los hijos del pecado, sip lleva elementos de esa línea espero que les guste y si no también háganmelo saber cualquier cosa, si les gusta, que les parece , etc sin mas preámbulo aqui les presento mi obra con todo cariño**

* * *

El sueño

Esta es la historia de un rayo y un chico, el chico se pasó muchas tardes de verano viendo las tormentas que se producían en su pequeño pueblo, siempre tratando de descifrar que era ese sonido que escuchaba cada que el trueno por fin alcanzaba por fin al rayo, el por qué siempre sentía la necesidad de gritarle a todo el mundo que esto estaba mal, fueron noches de completos sufrimiento silencioso en el que deseaba quitarse la vida puesto que no lo entendía, si cabeza dolía, sus ojos lloraban con el simple sonido del poderoso trueno hasta que un día con un leve murmullo entre el firmamento despertó…

Eran las 2 de la tarde en el número 335 de Royal Woods Michigan, había un fresca brisa de verano que inundaba los pulmones de toda la comunidad, era un lindo día, era demasiado perfecto incluso para esta peculiar familia de dicha dirección, éramos 2 varones junto con otras 18 féminas habitaban en una apretada pero feliz casa desde hacía varios años las chicas originales de la familia loud habían decidido unir sus vidas con la de su único hermano Lincoln, después de cada cita imperfecto que había tenido, Cristina, Jordan, Haiku incluso había tenido una relación con esa pequeña chica Cookie pero ninguna había sido tan devastadora como con Ronnie Anne aquella chica lo había dejado devastado no por causas imputables a ella si no por motivos que aun hoy no están del todo claros, pero bueno esta sin embargo es una historia perfecta de un hermano que encuentra el amor en sus hermanas y engendran 9 maravillosos hijos, pero la historia no puede ser asi simplemente todo esto… toda esta historia está mal…la vida no suele darte atajos…nunca lo hace porque esto no cuadra…¿Por qué recuerdo el rostro de todas esas personas? ¡jamas las eh visto!... solo quiero correr, huir de aquí…esto no está bien… dios los gritos no cesan…déjenme solo…quiero estar solo…

Y entonces en donde solo había luz y alegría la luz se cernió una terrible y oscura verdad….

-Lemy…Lemy…despierta-dijo la voz casi angelical de una chica, esta voz tenía un leve tono de preocupación- ¡Solo es una pesadilla! -exclamo agitando los hombros de un chico con la expresión torcida en sus labios

-AAGGGGH-grito un joven de apenas unos 12 años, tenía una bandana gris empapada en su frente, aún tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza como queriendo evitar la mirada de la terrible verdad, su respiración era entrecortada y pesada, sin embargo, aquellas palabras dulces que lo animaban a despertar lo tranquilizaba

-eso es, tranquilo ya paso lemy… solo fue una pesadilla-decia esta chica que ahora acariciaba la palida piel del chico con la bandana empapada-

El chico entonces abrió los ojos y de a poco estos trataban de enfocar la luz del lugar-…estoy…estoy bien…-dijo de manera inconsciente apretando las sabanas con miedo

-está bien hermanito, solo fue una pesadilla gracias a dios te escuche de verdad me aterre, pensé que estabas poseído por un demonio, pero no te preocupes rezare por ti para que ningún mal te atormente- entonces la vista del joven logro enfocarse por fin y frente a el una hermosa chica de unos 18 años con cabellos castaños y pecas en sus mejillas le sonrio, llevaba puesto recatadas prendas y un crucifijo le colgaba del cuello, pero el joven en vez de devolverle la sonrisa se le quedo mirando estupefacto

-¿¡MAMA!?-Exclamo sorprendido y aterrado, de un momento a otro el chico comenzó a tomarse con fuerza su cabeza, sosteniéndola en una pose como haciendo fuerza para evitar que esta explotara

-¿qué?- simplemente dijo la chica- no, no soy yo Lyra-comento con total tranquilidad-cielos Lemy debes de dejar de ir a fiestas a escondidas o papá y mamá te castigaran y de paso a mi bueno quizá mamá no lo haga pero aun asi no puedo seguir cubriendo tus escapadas de noche he tenido que mentir por ti-

El chico ahora más contrariado que nunca se le quedo mirando aun estupefacto a la chica, con ambas manos súbitamente tomo su rostro con brusquedad, no entendía que estaba pasando solo se había despertado y de un momento a otro retiro sus manos tan rápido como lo había hecho, algo había salido terriblemente mal…

-AMMM bien hare de cuenta como que eso nunca paso-dijo con un leve rubor Lyra-ahora necesito que te cambies rápido y bajes le eh dicho a papa que tenía fiebre y que no había podido desayunar, pero ya es tarde y ahora quiere que bajes para que almuerces, date prisa las chicas espera-entonces la recatada chica se levantó con gracia de la cama del joven chico y salió sin más.

* * *

(Punto de vista de Lemy)

-Esto no está pasando, oh mierda esto no puede estar putas pasando- empecé a murmurar esto como un mantra, estaba desenfrenado, sentí que me faltaba el aire hace unos momentos una chica que por dios se parecía a mamá estaba frente mío y aún más increíble es que ella no estaba loca, algo estaba pasando, me levante de la cama en la que estaba, la habitación parecía un pequeño cuarto de servicio y ante mi había un espejo lo que vi realmente me volvió a dejar sin palabras, era yo obviamente pero era joven demasiado joven y tenía el cabello demasiado alborotado para mi gusto- algo está mal aquí…-volví a murmurar, no podía recordar que había pasado antes de que la chica con cabello marrón me hablara todo era muy confuso, solo unas breves imágenes surcaban mi mente de manera fugaz, y un nombre se repetían una y otra vez, Carol, siempre como un leve susurro. Sabía que mi nombre era Lemy Loud un chico de Michigan que hacia todo lo que un chico de mi edad hacía, videojuegos, salir con amigos, incluso escaparme de casa de cuando en cuando, pero algo era diferente y no sabía que era no del todo, cada fibra de mi ser decía que debía salir corriendo de allí pero no podía, entonces sentí una punzada aguda en mi abdomen y por supuesto de verdad tenía hambre, me cambie la camisa que llevaba por una sencilla de color blanco y me quite la bandana de verdad no me gustaba mucho que tuviera el cabello alborotado y menos tener esa cosa en la frente, me volví hacia al espejo y suspire-Vale, vale tratemos de averiguar que está pasando- me dije para calmarme, pero a quien engañaba sabía que esto iba ser todo una mierda.

(Fin del punto de vista)

* * *

El chico Loud entonces salió de su atiborrado cuarto y lo primero que hizo fue agacharse pues una pelota de soccer iba endemoniadamente hacia su rostro.

-Hey buenos reflejos hermanito-me grito una chica con una playera deportiva con el numero 2 estampado en ella- deberías ir hoy a la práctica de mi equipo de soccer

La chica en cuestión procedió a retirarse y el chico Loud simplemente se quedó extrañado nuevamente, lo habían llamado hermano y que el supiera jamás había tenido parientes de ese tipo, simplemente lo sabía, estaba seguro de ello pero no podía saber el por qué se sentía en un limbo entre lo real y los sueños, de la nada otra chica con un aparato bucal chistoso y cabellera rojiza se había posicionado rápidamente frente a el con un pastel en su mano derecha

-BUENOS DIAS DORMILON-le dijo animada dando pequeñas risitas y trato de estamparle el pastel de crema, pero el nuevamente con una asombrosa facilidad-HEY no es divertido si no tengo tu rostro lleno de crema batida. -

-lo siento niña pero no tengo tiempo para esto-le respondió de manera cortante el chico loud dejando a la bromista con rostro indignado

En su camino por ese pasillo que sentía que lo conocía de un lugar otras chicas más se aparecieron una que parecía la mayor le sonrió de manera espeluznante, era rubia y tenía unas ojeras de muerte, junto a ella otra chica rubia le sonrió de manera más especial proyectando confianza haciendo que este les devolviera el saludo y se distrajera y chocara contra otra niña…

-hey ten más cuidado por donde caminas imbécil-exclamo despectiva esa pequeña niña que se veía más pequeña que lemy pero esta tenía un color de piel aún más pálido y un cabello blanco como la cal-

-quítate de mi camino-respondió lemy moviendo de manera brusca la pequeña grosera, cada que Lemy veía a una nueva chica este se tocaba sus cienes es señal de confusión pura ¿Por qué estas niñas y chicas le contrariaban en todo sentido? Cada vez se hacía más evidente que algo se le escapaba, pero ¿Qué era?

Entonces doblando por las escaleras se topó con otras 2 niñas ¿Qué solo hay chicas en esta casa? Se dijo a si mismo fastidiado, una con coletas rubias y vestido con rosa chillón y una chica aún más joven que usaba una gorra roja y overol de mezclilla

-Hey tonto no fuiste a mi fiesta del te matutina me debes ahora y ten por seguro que te hare pagar-dijo la de coletas haciendo un puño con sus diminutas manos

-oye déjalo en paz Leia no vez que estaba enfermo-trato de defenderle la niña de la gorra roja

-tu cállate Lizy el no estaba enfermo solo tenía resaca-le dijo con saña y miro maliciosamente a Lemy- no creas que no se tus escapaditas hermano-sonrió

-apártense-sentencio tajantemente, no le podía importar menos ser delatado por algo que él no tenía idea, simplemente el quería comer y esa chillona mancha rosa comenzaba a irritarlo

Las niñas al verlo con el gesto de total molestia no hicieron más que moverse asustadas jamás habían visto a su hermano con esa cara.

Paso de largo a amabas niñas, en su mente el joven Lemy trata de armar las piezas del rompecabezas ¿Por qué todo esto le sonaba tan extraño? Esas niñas no eran normales, le decían hermano absorto en su pensamiento no noto que alguien más le llamaba…

-hey Lemy pequeño ven aquí cariño-le dijo una voz que saliendo de sus pensamientos reconoció al instante

-TIA LENI-grito con algo de euforia en su voz se giró y en la sala del lugar se encontraba una adulta Leni Loud con sus características gafas de sol sobre su rubia cabellera- es bueno verte en serio tia leni-el joven se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo sorprendiendo a Leni, al fin había alguien que reconocía su bella tia Leni aquella que siempre lo trato como un hijo y le daba las mejores prendas en cuanto a modo se refería pero algo paso de nuevo al ver a su tia Leni, eran sus ojos no eran los mismos se veían más apagados más tristes y cansados

-¿Tia leny?-le respondió ella haciendo un gesto de confusión-creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto contigo lemy puedes decirme Mamá con toda la confianza del mundo-le hizo un pequeño boop en su nariz – en fin solo quería decirte que me gusta tu nuevo estilo no me gustaba mucho esa sucia bandana-dijo con algo desagrado

-¿Mamá?-dijo confuso, jamás en su vida su tía Leni le había dicho tal cosa y sobre su bandana ella jamás la había visto, pero quizá solo era otra de sus desvaríos que tenía a veces después de todo ella nunca fue la más lista los Loud-ammmm ¿Mamá Leni? ¿Quiénes son las niñas que están allí arriba? O más importante ¿Dónde estamos? -le dijo preocupado y con algo de desesperación

-jajajajaja-se carcajeo leni tratando de contenerse, sin embargo, Lemy no cambiaba su gesto-ay cariño que gracioso eres no me digas que olvidaste a tus hermanas, acaso esto es otra de las bromas de Liby-le sonrio

-pero…pero…yo Tia Leni tu sabes que yo soy…-no pudo replicar nada pues a sus espaldas otro grupo de adultos se acercó a el

-con que al fin despiertas ¿eh? Veo que ya estas mejor hijo- al voltear Lemy vio a todas esas mujeres las conocía a todas las tías, Lori, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa pero se veían …diferentes no sabía que pero esas no eran sus tías sin embargo había una 8 persona entre ellas alguien a la que le había tenido mucha aversión su madre-¿LUNA?-exclamo con una mezcla de temor y asombro

Todas las chicas se quedaron extrañados al ver como Lemy le hablaba a su madre-LEMY LOUD No debes hablarle de esa forma a tu madre ten más respeto por favor-dijo molesta Lory Loud-

-Tia Lory?-murmuro para si, entonces en ese momento un dolor punzante le cercenara la cabeza de lemy haciendo que callera irremediablemente de rodillas, sentía como si una espada al rojo vivo le atravesara, no fue sorpresa para nadie que todas las loud originales se arremolinaron junto a el preocupados en especial su madre que lo trato de tomar en brazos pero…-NO ME TOQUES TU…MOSTRUO-le dijo con desagrado a Luna Loud haciendo que esta se alejara por mero instinto su hijo la había llamado monstruo

Aun así Lemy Loud se seguía retorciendo del dolor sus tias que estaban junto a el trataban de calmarlo-LEMY LEMY que tienes hijo tranquilo estamos aquí-le dijo Lynn tratando de calmarlo pero el solo te tomaba la cabeza con fuerza-debemos llevarlo a un hospital ahora-agrego lucy alarmada-

-iré por las llaves de vanzilla-dijo lana saliendo a toda velocidad a la cocina

Con todo el ruido que había generado el repentino dolor de Lemy las niñas loud observaban calladas desde el barandal de las escaleras sin mustiar palabra alguna pero entonces entrando en escena un adulto alto de compleción ligera y cabello blanco hablo-

-¿qué ocurre aquí?-demando saber-Lisa que ocurre-le pidió a su hermana/esposa superdotada-

-Lincoln-hablo con cierta calma-es Lemy está teniendo un inexplicable ataque de dolor y ansiedad-dijo tratando de sonar razonable

Lincoln dirigió la mirada hacia piso y vio a su único hijo varón retorciéndose de dolor, el se hinco rápidamente y lo levanto- Campeón que te ocurre vamos háblame-le dijo preocupado tratando de sacarlo de su dolor pero el solo trataba de alejar a todo aquel que se acercaba-hijo soy yo tu padre Lincoln, Lincoln Loud.

Fue en ese momento que todo se congelo, no se movía ni un alma, algo en el ambiente se podía percibir, algo atroz fue entonces cuando Lemy se dejó de mover y vio a los ojos directamente a Lincoln…

-FUISTE TU MALDITO IMBECIL-Rugió como una bestia lista para matar a su presa- NO SABES LA MIERDA QUE HAZ CREADO….

Y con un fugaz movimiento Lemy loud le propino un golpe en la mandíbula y se abalanzo sobre él.

* * *

**Espero que les haya parecido al menos interesante o palomero, la verdad me gusto mucho escribir esto y me gustaría más si a ustedes les gusta, si me hicieran saber que piensan de este fic de verdad estaría super contento asi podría ir mejorando y quizá usando ideas que ustedes me den, bueno me despido esperare con ansias sus reviews eso me motivara a escribir mas, en fin hasta luego.**


	2. Un mal dia

**HOLA queridos lectores wow en serio gracias por el gran recibimiento del primer capitulo de verdad no me imagine que seria tan bueno gracias por todos sus comentarios de aliento que por su puesto respondero uno a uno y antes que nada debo decir algo, eh escrito este capitulo y vaya que me a costado un poco hay muchos personajes y no me queda el detallar a cada uno de ellos asi que eh echo esto espero que les guste o haya algun comentario por su parte para que pueda mejorar pero en los personajes que mas centro son... bueno mejor no lo digo espero que ustedes me digan como una forma de retroaliemtacion, ahora espero que les guste en serio y me gustaria ver sus reviews son lo que mas me gusta de esto leerlos y saber que tan bien hago mi trabajo.**

**Anacoreta: En primer lugar gracias por tu comentario de verdad me emociona mucho el que te haya parecido interezante y que sea de tu agrado espero llenar tus expectativas hacer que te intereze mas.**

**Jonas Nagera: Oh BOOY chico no sabes lo feliz que me hizo tu comentario te tomaste la molestia de plantear teorias y preguntas no sabes lo feliz que estuve al saber que alguien se las planteaba y sobre todo de un escritor del cual eh leido sus historias, de verdad me hizo muy dichoso el saber que unos de mis autores favoritos le habia agradado la historia y que la seguiria espero con mucho gusto tu proxima review.**

**Regamers10: Es asombro que ahora tenga 2 lectores que hagan teorias cada vez me emociono mas y mas, segui tu consejo de tomarme mi tiempo y lo hize pense mucho como abordar este capitulo pues como lo comente es un poco complicado con tantos personajes, espero que este cap te genere mas prreguntas y responda algunas cosas si tienes alguna sugerencia o peticion o alguna cosa que me quieras decir ya sabes los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos.**

**Guest: XD gracias por decir eso aunque sea corto eso demuestra que entre lectores casuales soy relevante espero que sigas leyendo esta humilde historia.**

**Ahora sin mas que decir nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Un mal dia

¿Alguna vez han sentido como la realidad te golpea en la cara? O ¿alguna vez escucharon como el silencio te rompe los tímpanos? ¿no? Bueno eso era exactamente lo que se sentía y oía la sala de la familia Loud, todos estaban pasmados por lo que el joven Loud estaba haciendo, solo salto contra su padre y le propino un buen golpe en el mentón haciendo que este cayera sobre su propia espalda, aun asi a Lemy Loud esto no le importo y con puño izquierdo arremetió con otro potente golpe en su nariz, salpicando con un poco de sangre la alfombra mientras este decía-TENIAS QUE HACERLO ¿VERDAD? QUE PASO CON ESO DEL DEBER Y LA RESPONSABILIDAD ¿EH?- volvió a rugir como una bestia fuera de si.

Las hermana/esposas Loud tardaron unos segundos de mas en asimilar todo lo que ocurría pues era demasiado surreal pero esto nunca lo imaginaron si Lemy jamas se llevo bien con su padre, Lisa se lo atribuía a teorías sobre el macho alfa y cosas bastantes subidas de tono pero esto era otra cosa, no solo era molestia era odio desenfrenado, la primera en actuar fue Lynn Jr que tomo a Lemy por ambos brazos haciéndole una llave para frenar su actuar, en tato las gemelas inmediatamente lo socorrieron ayudándole a levantarse el cual se había llevado un labio roto y la nariz le sangraba levemente, sin embargo el no mostraba algún signo de ira, jamas le levantaría la mano a su único muchado simplemente se le quedo viendo con una mueca de gran incredulidad y el como el trataba de safarse de la llave de Lynn sin éxito alguno diciéndole cosas que simplemente no entendía-

-NO PODIAS DEJARLO IR SIMPLEMENTE NO PUDISTE VIVIR CON EL FRACASO-gritaba como un perro encadenado-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE LINCOLN-entonces con un rápido movimiento de su brazo izquierdo Lemy logro zafarse y logro virar levemente su cabeza viendo y señalando a las las nuevas niñas Loud con su brazo libre que veian toda la escena horrorizada la sangre en la alfombra, su padre sangrando y su hermano el causante de todo, esto no ayudaba para nada a la condición de la frágil loan que comenzó a llorar súbitamente a cantaros y su madre Lori tuvo que ir rápidamente en su auxilio para calmarla y llevarla lejos de la escena a ella y a sus demás hijas.

-Calmate, cálmate-imploraba Lynn tratando de contenerlo pero le era casi imposible, ella sintió como una fuerza sobre humana salía del cuerpo del puberto Lemy, el nunca había sido asi de fuerte-Hijo por favor-trato de ayudar Lucy con unos pequeños ríos de lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas no soportaba esto, pero el solo seguía forcejeando el quería acabar con Lincoln sin dudas.

-¿Lisa que hacemos?-dijo desesperada Luan que se mordia un las uñas de la impotencia…

-yo…yo…yo…-tartamudeaba y volvía a sisear como lo hacia cuando solo era una niña, estaba aterrada-yo…no se…

Pero de repente como si sus suplicas hubieran sido respondidas Lemy se quedo en silencio súbitamente, ya no forcejeaba-Solo…mira lo que hiciste Lincoln…-dijo en un susurro antes de que sus ojo se cerraran y sus movimientos cesaran

-Al fin termino…-dijo en voz alta Luan pero antes de que todos se pudieran acercar a Lemy, Lynn grito

-LISA SU CORAZÓN NO ESTA LATIENDO-al principio Lynn omitió el nulo pulso de Lemy pues el forcejeo no la dejaba, pero en cuanto se calmó solo tomo un micro segundo disparar todas las alarmas.

Entonces ahora no estaban temerosas de lo que había ocurrido, la vida de Lemy corría peligro, Lisa se acerco rápidamente a la alfombra y recostó a Lemy y observo efectivamente su corazon no latía , lo que hizo que lisa le practicara los primeros auxilio pero algo extraño sucedía pecho aún se mantenía inflándose correctamente lo que indicaba que aun respiraba y con normalidad.

Las familia Loud no sabia que hacer, para ellos su hijo moria y su patriarca sangraba aun- ¿Lincoln estas bien cariño?- dijo preocupado Lola ofreciéndole un pañuelo rosa, el lo tomo pero no respondió solo le preocupaba su muchacho, no comprendía como todo se había torcido en cuestión de minutos, había escuchado como algún alboroto se producía en la sala imagino que era otra de las travesuras de sus hijas, siempre lo hacían de vez en cuando pero que equivocado estaba, al ver a su hijo gritándole y golpeándolo como si fuera un maleante lo había dejado desconcertado, el era el hombre del plan pero por primera vez en vida no sabia que hacer, al ver que Lisa ya no hacia nada sobre el cuerpo de su hijo si no simplente contemplándolo el hablo-LISA QUE LE OCURRE A LEMY-vocifero

-debemos llevarlo a un hospital-dijo alarmada Lana

Lisa sin perder en algún momento la compostura le vanto una mano y declaro-no hay tiempo lincoln cárgalo a mi laboratorio ahora-dijo con una voz fría

-pero…-trato de protestar lincoln, claro que lincoln no dudaba de los casi 15 doctorados de su hermana/esposa había ganado en su corta vida, pero algo en la monotonía de su voz lo frenaba a obedecerla

-Ahora lincoln-dijo con una voz mas autoritaria-el puede morir

Sin perder tiempo a pesar de sangrar Lincoln cargo a su hijo varon en brazos y subio las escaleras y se dirigió a lo que en antaño fue el cuarto de Lisa y Lily la cual ya no vivía en la casa, la única de las loud que no cayó en el harem incestuoso de su hermano, ahora el cuarto se había convertido en el laboratorio a tiempo completo de lisa, ella iba detrás de el y al entrar a lugar atiborrado de tubos de ensayo y maquinas plateadas con luces de colores, lisa oprimió un botón de la pared y una cama junto con una maquina de signos de vida apareció enseguida-acuestalo ahí rápido, me encargo desde aquí, asi que fuera de aquí necesito mi cerebro al 100% para esto-le dijo a lincoln sin volterarlo a ver, la hermanas/esposas Loud que se encontraban ahí en el umbral de la puerta sin ver dentro del laboratorio tenían la mirada baja, puesto que en momentos como estos se daban cuenta que no eran completamente inútiles, tan solo oian como lisa mencionaba cosas que no podían controlar-

-pero Lisa debo estar aquí-se paro enfrente de ella para que esta le prestara atención-

-Lincoln si no te vas ahora Lemy podría tener un daño motriz o neurológico irreversible asi que como tu esposa y hermana te pido que te retires-mascullo lisa viendo fijamente a Lincoln y este simplemente a regañadientes se fue del lugar-te informare que paso en unas horas…

Y tan pronto lincoln salio del laboratorio este se cerro de golpe, las esposas/hermanas Loud veían a Lincoln con la expresión desencajada esperando algo de el , alguna respuestas, el solo suspiro pesadamente-el estará bien estará lisa a cargo saben lo lista que es para estas cosas-declaro provocando que estas dejaran salir el aire de la expectación, sien embargo rápidamente lincoln noto que alguien faltaba entre ellas- ¿Dónde esta luna?-dijo, pero ninguna de ellas respondió pues se habían puesto a mirar el piso nuevamente, asi el bajo las escaleras rápidamente buscando con la mirada a luna y al verla su corazon volvió a pasar por un carrusel de emociones ella estaba ahí sentada en el sillón en el Lincoln usualmente, estaba con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho viendo hacia la nada con un poco de su rimer corrido por las mejillas de haber llorado, el se le acerco y se arrodillo para estar a su altura-Lisa dijo que se encargaría de todo-dijo pausadamente-Lemy estará bien te lo aseguro Lisa es la mejor médico que conozco-

Luna sin dejar de mirar a la nada respondió-el…el me llamo monstruo Lincoln- apretando sus rodillas aun mas a su pecho, por su mente no cabía semejante acción de su amado hijo, antes la habían llamado asi en la calle después de todo era bien conocida el tipo de relación que llevaba ella y sus demás hermanas con su hermano pero ella siempre lo había ignorado a pesar de todo esta vez esas mismas palabras le hacían mella en su cabeza-MONSTRUO-retumbaba en la cabeza de luna y la expresión de asco en la cara de su hijo varo no ayudaba casi parecía que se refería a alguien mas

Lincoln sin perder su lado comprensivo y su voz tranquilizadora hablo- tranquila, tranquila amor, el no quizo decir eso te lo aseguro, el solo no se tuvo algún episodio de ira, no lo se quizá le paso algo que temíamos puede que tenga algún problema como Loan ya sabes como es ella aveces igual dice incoherencias-dijo tomando sus manos

-no lo viste lincoln-reclamo luna-su tono de voz, su rostro no era como de Loan no se veía perdido, se veía tan convencido, no estaba sintiendo miedo como lo hace Loan yo…yo…yo solo podía ver su ira-entonces ella bajo su cabeza entre sus rodillas y sollozo en silencio

En ese momento lincoln sabia que no podría hacer mas por ella, en sus años viviendo con sus hermanas sabia cuando debía dejarlas solas, el se retiro nuevamente al segundo piso donde todas sus hermanas/esposas discutían sin parar sobre el acontecimiento reciente, Lola y Lana discutían acerca de que reprimenda se le debería dar a Lemy el había atacado a su querido esposo y no podía dejarse asi lincoln ni se molestó en decirles algo, leni en tanto le decía que había pasado con lemy antes del altercado Lynn le preguntaba si había pasado algo raro antes de que se volviera loco pero ella simplemente decía que Lemy se veía fabuloso con su nuevo atuendo, Lucy y Luan se mantenían en silencio meditando y tratando de procesar este evento.

Lincoln paso de largo a todas ellas y estas ni lo notaron llevo al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño, la luz blanca del lugar era reconfortante en cierto modo y lincoln procedió a lavarse el rostro que estaba lleno de sangre seca, al verse en el espejo noto algo singular una pequeña y casi imperceptible cicatriz por encima ceja, era algo raro no la recordaba en absoluto pero no le dio importancia se lavo la sangre, se seco y volvió al pasillo a esperar las noticias de su hijo.

* * *

En el cuarto más grande de la casa Loud el cual era el de Lyra y Lupa, Lori había logrado calmar a su inestable hija, le acariciaba el cabello y le cantaba canciones de cuna relajándola, las otras niñas Loud en cambio se notaban claramente molestas y otras preocupadas por la salud y bien estar de su hermano, del lado de las molestas teníamos a Lupa, Leia, Liby las cuales no deparaban en decir algún comentario hiriente a escondidas de su mama Lori

-estúpido Lemy sabia que este llegaría el imbécil de nuestro hermano no soporta que amamos a papá mas que a el-refunfuño Leia, las otras simplemente asentían

-tienes razón cuando despierte le daremos su merecido-dijo Liby frotándose las manos como un villano setentero de televisión barata

-no se ustedes chicas pero yo no espero hacerle bromas estúpidas-refiriéndose a liby- le hare algo malo, algo que nunca olvidara-sus palabras no solo parecían serias, parecía que esa pequeña niña haría un pacto con el diablo.

Por otro lado aquellas que se preocupaban por Lemy estaban sentadas en el piso con las piernas cruzadas, Lyra la chica religiosa de las niñas mantenía sus manos juntas elevando oraciones para que su hermano se recuperara ella lo había visto todo desde el momento que despertó hasta que perdió la cabeza no se tenia que decir lo aterrada que estaba parecía que un demonio se había posesionado de su hermano y para colmo ella se culpaba, si le hubiera dicho a sus padres de las escapadas de Lemy quizá esto no hubiera pasado, esto no parecía tener relación alguna pero ella creía que era una forma en la que dios la castigaba, Lacy por otro lado estaba con un gesto estoico como todas las loud habían visto todo el barullo que se armo en cuestión de instantes su hermano favorito había golpeado a su padre y empezó a actuar como un loco no sabia que decir o hacer después de todo solo era una chica pre adolescente tan solo quería que su hermanito de recuperase, Lizy por otro lado había tenido que ser consolado por su hermana mayor Liena la cual acariciaba su rubia cabellera haciéndole saber que todo estaría, ella era como las mas madura de todas las hijas después de todo la forma de ser de Lyra a pesar de ser muy prudente era demasiado hostigosa por mezclar la fe que tanto profesaba y a nadie de las niñas le gustaba, pero con Liena era todo diferente ella era comprensiva, amable, tenia esa aura maternal que Leni siempre reflejaba pero sin la poca inteligencia, ella era en muchos sentidos mas inteligente.

Este era el panorama en toda la casa Loud una tormenta de rayos y centellas se aproximaba y nadie sabia que hacer, Lisa Loud trata de comprender el estado de su querido hijo varón, las Esposas/hermanas Loud trataban de entender la situación, la mitad de las malvadas hermanas Loud conspiraban contra su hermano y la otra mitad pedía por su bienestar.

Sin embargo nadie más sufría como el patriarca de la familia al ver a su familia trastornada y a punto de romperse y Luna que no cabía en ella mas que la amargura y la tristeza.

Todo estaba a punto de romperse y nadie podía hacer nada ni siquiera el hombre del plan, pero como todo en la vida nada dura para siempre, pues como dijo un ser de infinita sabiduría

"SOLO FALTA UN MAL DIA PARA EMPEZAR UN FANTÁSTICO VIAJE HACIA LA LOCURA"

* * *

**Les gusto la referencia? e.e? XD quiza esta un poco explotada pero no saben como me gusta en fin, espero sus reviews, nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Singularidad

**Hola que hay bueno creo que esta vez me tarde en actualizar pero es que queria pensar mejor este capitulo ya casi termino de sentar las bases, espero que no lo noten agobiante de verdad me gustaria saber mucho su opinion acerca de esta historia que la verdad siempre la pienso mucho a la hora de escribir de verdad espero que les guste sin mas que decir a darle.**

* * *

Singularidad

Las horas iban pasando en la casa loud hasta que se hizo de noche y la impaciencia de las Loud originales se hacia notar sobre todo la de Lincoln que en ningún momento se despegó de la puerta contigua a la de lisa esperando el veredicto de las misma, Luna sin embargo divagaba entre sus pensamiento- ¡MONSTRUO!- se repetía una y otra vez la forma en la que Lemy lo dijo calo muy en el fondo del alma de Luna, ella no lo sabia a ciencia cierta pero algo era diferente desde hace mucho tiempo, lo percibía desde que nació Lemy algo no estaba en su lugar.

Las demás Loud originales se mantenían simplemente inquietas, turnándose para ir a ver a sus queridos hijos, las horas seguían pasando dieron las 4, las 6 y las 8 hasta que finalmente luego de momentos de angustia Lisa salio del cuarto con una expresión bastante extraña que pocas veces la familia Loud lograba ella esta desconcertada una emoción que pocas veces habían podido ver, no hizo falta esperar como todas las hermanas Loud se congregaron a donde estaba la genio incluso la decaída Luna se acerco después de todo era su hijo del que se trataba su pequeño rockero.

-¿Y bien Lisa…? ¡¿esta bien?-dijo tímidamente Lori, puesto que la expresión de Lisa no apoyaba para el tenso ambiente

Lisa dejo escapar un gran suspiro recomponiendo al instante su habitual expresión neutral y se dirijo hacia su familia- Nuestro joven Lemy esta fuera de peligro simplemente tuvo una pequeña crisis nerviosa debido a la ingesta de alcohol que detecte en su sangre, el estará bien sin dudas aunque despertara con una migraña terrible-termino diciendo acomodando lo lentes y poniendo sus manos detrás de su cintura proyectando confianza.

Todos los presentes suspiraron de alivio menos Lincoln y luna, aun asi rápidamente Lucy hizo evidente lo obvio- ¿Ingesta de alcohol? Te refieres a que nuestro pequeño bebió cerveza

Lisa solo hizo un gesto de fastidio- Efectivamente lucy, cerveza, tequila, vodka, cualquier bebida que se les ocurra.

-bueno pues cuando despierte y se le pase la resaca tendremos una dura charla con el-reclamo Lory-

-¿Cómo fue posible que no lo notáramos es decir es un niño de 12 años no pudo beber si que lo notáramos?-agrego Luan con el seño fruncido

Lola junta a su hermana opino- Bueno no seria la primera vez que algún Loud joven bebiera a escondidas y a tan corta edad-dijo de mala gana mirando a la frágil Luna-

-Hey que insinúas Lola-dijo su gemela captando la indirecta por lo que defendió a su hermana mayor

-Nada solo digo lo que veo-Lana estaba a punto de reclamar nuevamente pero Leni intervino

-BASTA LAS DOS NO ES MOMENTO DE ECHAR CULPA- dijo en voz alta acallando a las gemelas-solo dejen de hablar-murmuro para ella misma-¿entonces Lisa no hay nada de que preocuparnos? ¿verdad?-frunció una sonrisa

A veces a Lisa le asombraba lo bien que leni podía manejar a las gemelas, sien embargo ella respondió-claro querida hermana todo esta en perfecto estado pueden volver a sus labores cotidianas veo que ya casi es hora de la cena pueden pedir pizza usen la mi cuenta para pagarla….

-no es necesario lisa yo puedo preparar la comi….-interrumpió Lincoln pero lisa levanta su mano en señal que se detuviera

-Lincoln, Luna debo hacerles unos estudios de sangre ya que son los padres de Lemy debo evaluar que su sangre en estos momentos sea la idónea puesto que Lemy podría necesitar una transfusión de sangre en las próximas horas, solo es por precaución-dijo sin perder su gesto neutral

-En ese caso chicas lleven a las niñas a la sala Luna y yo nos quedaremos con Lisa- dijo con una sonrisa franca Lincoln, las chicas atendieron asu orden y llevaron a las niñas a la sala, sin embargo luna aun permanecía callada y con la mirada aun agachada, cuando en el pasillo solo quedaba luna, Lincoln y lisa, Lincoln dejo su sonrisa franca para pasar a tener una expresión sumamente seria.

-todo lo que dijiste fue mentira ¿verdad?-dijo Lincoln viendo la legumbre mirada de lisa, luna alzo la mirada y volvió a ver a Lincoln, lisa simplemente asintió

-no del todo realmente necesito hacerles análisis a ti y a luna y efectivamente Lemy ingirió alcohol-dijo sin perder sus compostura-pero tienes razón casi todo lo que dije fue mentira… acompáñenme

Luna y Lincoln siguieron a lisa hasta su habitación/laboratorio y en una cama levemente se encontraba Lemy, con una catéter conectado a su muñeca suministrándole algún medicamento y otra maquina tomaba sus lecturas cardiacas, por su puesto a Luna se le partió al corazon al ver a su hijo de esa manera, tan indefenso y frágil, tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para evitar gritar, Lincoln tomo su otra mana en señal de apoyo a el también se le hacia difícil ver a su hijo de tal manera sin embargo Lisa ni se inmuto-

-se lo que están pensando pero créanme no esta débil en lo mas minimo de hecho esta mas sano que todos en esta familia juntos-dijo lisa con un poco de asombro

-¿a…a…a que te refieres?-logro apenas articular Luna-

-veran recuerdan que Lynn dijo que Lemy no tenia pulso-dijo sin dejar de mirar a Lemy de manera asombrada, ellos solamente asintieron-pues se equivoco Lemy si tiene pulso pero hay algo raro es esto-

-explícate por favor lisa-dijo Lincoln

-verán el pulso normal de los niños entre las edades de 6 y 12 años es de 75 a 105 latidos por minuto es asi que el pulso promedio es de Lemy debería de ser 90 latidos por minuto, pero la cuestión aquí es que los latidos por segundo de Lemy estimo que eran mas de 100,000-dijo con emoción Lisa

Tanto Lincoln como luna se quedaron igual de sorprendidos, no hacia falta ser un genio como lisa para saber que eso no era normal en ningún sentido cien mil latidos por segundo debía ser un chiste.

-¿estas de broma verdad lisa?- dijo incrédula luna- No soy doctora pero no su corazon…bueno el destino no lo quiera debería de haber no lo se explotado-

-Crees que bromearía con la salud de uno de nuestros niños-dijo seria-igual estaba tan incrédula como tu, igual pensé que tenia un paro cardiaco pero no era asi simplemente su corazon late a tal velocidad que ni siquiera mis maquinas pudieron captar sus latido a la primera, tuve que modifícalos para que se ajustara a la frecuencia de sus corazon de echo eh tenido que darle calmante suficiente para tumbar a una docena de elefantes para poder captar su frecuencia.

-pero como es eso posible?- pregunto igual de sorprendido Lincoln- es decir jamas había escuchado algo como eso.

-no tengo la respuesta a eso Lincoln-dijo frustrada- pero no es lo único que eh encontrado de curioso-nuevamente la pareja de hermanos esperaba lo peor, lisa se volvió hacia un pequeño refrigerador en donde había varias muestras de sangre de la familia Loud, entonces tomo una que tenia la etiqueta de lemy y se la mostro a Luna que se le quedo mirando sin entender

-¿notas algo raro en esta sangre?-le dijo dándole el vial de sangre a Luna, ella simplemente negó-¿ y tu Lincoln notas algo inusual?-nuevamente el negó la sangre se veía completamente normal a simple vista

-bueno como saben cuando un liquido ya sea de cualquier tipo es puesto a bajas temperaturas este se congela lo que crea hielo ¿me siguen?-lisa explicaba lo mas simple de esto para que sus hermanos comprendieran, afortunadamente ellos asintieron-ahora miren que pasa si hago esto-ella le quito el vial de las manos a Lincoln con unas pinzas de hierro y nuevamente del refrigerador saco una olla platinada la cual despedía humo frio-esto es nitrógeno puro en estado líquido a una temperatura igual o menor a su temperatura de ebullición, que es de −195,8 °C, en otras palabras si alguien pusiera la mano ahí sin protección se volvería hielo en segundos-entonces lisa sumergió las pinzas con el vial en la fría sustancia unos 30 segundos y al sacarla nuevamente se quedaron sorprendidos el vial contenía la sangre de Lemy aun en esta liquido y al momento de que luna acerco la mano a la sangre de su hijo esta se mantenía tibia al tacto-

-imposible-murmuro Luna mirando el vial como si estuviera un diamante-

-esto…esto es….-dijo Lincoln que ahora le tocaba a el quedarse sin habla, el corazon de su hijo, ahora su sangre era algo que le costaba procesar, ¿Por qué nunca se habían percatado del ridículo latir del corazon de su hijo? ¿o de por que su sangre seguía tibia después de pasar por un frio extremo?

En toda la vida de sus hijos lisa siempre había velado por su salud, siempre observando que nadie tuviera algún problema de nacimiento después de todo el incesto trae consigo sus desgracias, como el terrible problema de esquizofrenia y ansiedad de Loan la cual por no haber previsto esto a tiempo había nacido con la enfermedad, pero ahora con lemy era todo distinto habían nacido ya 5 niñas loud antes que el y ninguna de ella mostraba tales síntomas esto frustraba en gran medida a Lisa como pudo haber dejado pasar desapercibido tal síntoma, sin duda algo andaba mal.

-por eso necesito una nueva muestra de su sangre-llamo la atención de los hermanos Loud- si algo esta empezando a padecer Lemy debido a su naturaleza debo hallar la respuesta en su sangre-le dijo firmemente volteando a ver de nuevo a su hijo-no esta en peligro mortal pero esto quizá solo sea el síntoma de algo peor-declaro

-el estará bien ¿verdad lisa?-dijo temblorosa Luna-

-Lo estará puesto que yo estoy a su cuidado-declaro con confianza y regalándole una sonrisa reconfortante a su angustiada hermana la cual igualmente le sonrió

Ahora con sus muestras de sangre…..

* * *

El tiempo había pasado la familia loud disfrutaba de su deliciosa cena de pizza no todos los días la comían después de todo debían medirse el alimentar todas esas bocas era simplemente insano, la que mantenía básicamente a flote a la familia de manera económica era lisa, ya que con sus patentes y sus grandes hallazgos en su vida científica había logrado costear la vida de la casa loud, las otras chicas loud en cambio habían decidido dejar de lado sus pasiones para poder dedicarse a tiempo completo a su familia, claro tenían trabajos pero no era lo que su potencial le daba por ejemplo leny la gran diseñadora de la familia Loud era una simple costurera en el centro comercial de royal Woods o Luna que solo daba de vez en cuando pequeñas presentaciones en algunos bares, pero esto no les importaba no a primera vista, las niñas Loud en cambio estaban fascinadas con la pizza las menores incluso habían olvidado todo el altercado de la tarde menos Lupa la cual comía en silencio en la mesa de los chicos, en la mesa de los grandes la cosa era diferente se podía notar una clara tensión en la mesa todos miraban a las mayores hijas loud, después de todo ya se sabia lo del alcohol y se pudo suponer al instante que alguna de sus hermanas mayores sabia algo

Luan fue la primera en interrogar a las mayores-¿y bien? ¿alguien se dignara a hablar sobre su hermano?-dijo sin una pizca de gracias

Las hijas loud se mostraron nerviosas, por la forma tan seria de hablar de su madre luan, pero las mas nerviosa era Lyra ella sabia de las escapadas de su hermanito.

-hijas ya sabemos que su hermano ingería alcohol-dijo Lincoln tranquilamente, sabia que lo del alcohol no era nada relacionado, pero aun así si alguna de sus hermanas sabia lo que pasaba con lo de su hermano seria de gran ayuda

Lyra comenzaba a sudar frio, Lola al ser las mas suspicaz claro su mirada en ella, estaba a punto de hablar pero entonces se oyó un tropiezo que venia de las escaleras

(Punto de vista de Lemy)

Al principio sentí frio, eso era raro yo nunca lo sentía pera esta vez vaya que lo sentía por todos mis huesos, comencé a abrir mis ojos solo para ver un techo metálico, todo se sentía tan irreal, este cuerpo no era mi cuerpo al menos no el que debería , por mi mente pasaban mil y un recuerdos que no eran mios pero que yo aparecía en ellos, las realidades se entremezclaban, sin embargo algo estaba claro esto era un error y sabía quién era el imbécil responsable LINCOLN LOUD- dije en voz alta al poder levantar la mitad de mi cuerpo, me sentía pesado, torpe vi que estaba en una camilla y tenía un catéter en mi muñeca entonces revise lo que mi torrente sanguíneo estaba recibiendo al notarlo no fue una gran sorpresa-maldición 30 unidades de morfina-exclame, entonces mire bien estaba en el laboratorio de la tia Lisa, recordaba este lugar de esas vivencias que yo no recordaba haber vivido-Maldición tia lisa-agarre con fuerza el catéter y lo desconecte mi cuerpo, nuevamente ese dolor de cabeza volvia a atacarme, trataba de mitigarlo tomando mi cráneo con ambas manos pero me era inútil ero como si algo estuviera jalando cada fibra de cada neurona de mi cabeza, de pronto el dolor ceso tan rápido como vino, logre entonces ponerme de pie aunque tambaleaba, mi estomago me pedía alimento, energía, eso era necesitaba energía despertarme y poder aclarar bien esto, vi al pie de la camilla mis zapatos unos converse deshilachados, realmente tenia un mal gusto, me los calce y me puse a andar, Sali del laboratorio y atravesé el pasillo tambaleándome aun, asi fue como capte inmediatamente el olor a pizza, la adoraba era mi comida favorita, tome con fuerza el andamio de la escalera para apoyarme y no caer pero al llegar a los últimos escalones di un paso en falso y cai estrepitosamente, escuche entonces como unas voces femeninas se acercaban-mierda, malditas piernas-me incorpore lo mas rápido posible y di vuelta por donde venia ese delicioso aroma, pero al dar la vuelta vi a todas esas mujeres que yo conocía por mis tias con la mirada desconcertada

-Lemy cariño ¿estas bien? No deberías haberte levantado-me dijo la que era la tia Leni

La Tia lisa en cambio solo me veía anonadada aunque pude deducir rápidamente lo que pasaba y si mis suposiciones eran reales esto no pintaba bien , todas se me acercaban incluso…

-Luna….-dije en voz alta ella era la que mas se aproximaba, no la quería ver no podía, cada vez se acercaban mas pero yo solo me acerque hacia la mesa y solo pude articular una palabra-Comida…-dije con dificultad al tomar un trozo grande de pizza, nadie me detuvo todos parecían verme sorprendidos, entonces mire que frente a mi estaban de nuevos esas chicas mayores las cuales me llamaban hermanos igualmente me miraban raro como si vieran un fantasma-Lemy ¿Qué es lo que…?-me trato de decir la que tenia un crucifijo colgando pero no loe hize caso de un movimiento fugaz tome la rebanada de pizza de su plato, lo se fue grosero pero tenia tanta hambre

Seguía comiendo sin que nadie me interrumpiera todos me veían extrañados, solo habían pasado unos cuantos minutos entonces me volví hacia la cocina en donde otra decena de ojos me observan unos bastante preocupados y otros con verdaderas intenciones asesinas, pero entonces vi aquel par de ojos que buscaba-Lincoln Loud- dije con la boca llena de pizza, ya me sentia mejor al menos un poco pero aun no sentía esa corriente corriendo por todo mi ser algo faltaba, camine desafiante ante ese albino adulto y me plante frente a el- Veo que no te has dado cuenta de tu estúpido error ¿eh? Lincoln- le mire desafiante a los ojos y el hizo lo mismo

-Tenemos que reparar esta mierda ahora o estaremos en problemas-le seguí diciendo pero este no parecía entenderme entonces volvi a tener un momento de iluminación-¿es que acaso no lo recuerdas?-le dije nervioso

-recordar ¿Qué?-me contesto simplemente, para mis adentros todo comenzó a volver a salir de control como es que Lincoln podía ser tan estúpido, no me contuve mas y lo empuje

-DE VERDAD TENIAS QUE SER TAN IMBECIL COMO PARA OLVIDAR TODO-grite nuevamente volvíamos a pasar por esa situación, todas volvieron a acercarse a asustadas pero esta vez una mocosa se me acerco

-MIRA IDIOTA NO PUEDES HABLARLE A SI PAPI-me dijo la otra chica albina con los ojos de mapache ella de verdad tenia una intención asesina- EL ES MUCHO MEJOR QUE TU PEQUEÑO PEDAZO DE BASURA-me dijo mirándome apretando los dientes y con nada mas y nada menos que un cuchillo en su mano.

-Lemy por favor tranquilízate no se que tienes pero podemos ayudarte en serio-me dijo Lincoln la otra chicas parecían que iban a intervenir pero ya me había hartado que nada avanzara, entonces al tener a la albina tan cerca tome el cuchillo que tenia por la fuerza, torciendo la muñeca de la niña haciendo que esta pegara un gemido del dolor

-lemy no vayas a hacer una locura-me dijo la tia Lori, pero ya me había echo con el cuchillo y me acerque a un contacto de luz, todos en ese momentos están expectantes a lo que pasaría a continuación pero entonces luna hablo

-Lemy…no…por favor…soy tu madre….-me dijo luna, al verla la note como nunca antes, con los ojos llorosos y con la voz quebrada, pero no me inmute…

-Nunca lo fuiste-y con el cuchillo lo introduje en el contacto de la luz, Lincoln y tia Lynn trataron de detenerme pero no pudieren, asi fue como lo volví a sentir el rayo corriendo a través de mi…

(fin del punto de vista)

Lemy había echo lo impensable todos lo visualizaron por un momento, el funeral, el entierro pero no fue así algo en esa noche cambiaría todo, las luces se fueron por unos instantes, toda la familia temió por Lemy pero en la oscuridad de la casa Loud un color azul eléctrico comenzó a brillar en donde estaba Lemy seguido del sonido de lo que parecía de las hélices de un helicóptero (el sonido al vibrar del reverse flash) entonces un par de ojos azules iluminaron la cocina y al volver la luz todos miraban con miedo y asombro el hombre mas rápido vivo.

* * *

Lemy había echo lo impensable todos lo visualizaron por un momento, el funeral, el entierro pero no fue asi algo en esa noche cambiaría todo, las luces se fueron por unos instantes, toda la familia temió por Lemy pero en la oscuridad de la casa Loud un color azul eléctrico comenzó a brillar en donde estaba Lemy seguido del sonido de lo que parecía de las hélices de un helicóptero (el sonido al vibrar del reverse flash) entonces un par de ojos azules iluminaron la cocina y al volver la luz todos miraban con miedo y asombro el hombre mas rápido vivo.


	4. Mundo Imperfecto

**¿Que dijeron? Este fanfic ya se murio verdad xD pues la verdad es que andaba de vacaciones y no puedo llevarme mi laptop a todos lados, pero ya he vuelto y veran mas de mis capitulos mas seguido, eso espero.**

**Pero en fin espero que le guste este capitulo en el que habran muchas pistas de lo que se viene y bueno bastantes guiños obvios a los comics, espero que lo disfurten y dejen su comentario de que le parecio y sus teorias**

**Este cap se lo dedico a **regamers10** por siempre poder comentar sn falta mis fanfics, gracias de todo corazon sin mas disfruten**

* * *

Mundo imperfecto

Por un segundo todo había tomado un rumbo directo hacia la locura, los rayos de color azul eléctrico rebotaban por toda la cocina de los Loud, todos absolutamente todos estaban aterrados desde las Loud originales hasta las hijas del pecado veían como el rayo corría por todas las paredes rodeándolas sin dejarlas salir del lugar, era difícil creer que hace tan solo unos segundos ese rayo azul era Lemy Loud el único Loud varón nacido de la relación incestuosa de sus familiares, el había echo algo suicida, había conectado un trozo de metal al contacto de electricidad casi pura por supuesto esto habría matado a un pobre chico de 12 años pero por muy imposible que pareciera para los Loud o cualquiera que lo haya visto esto no había pasado en vez de eso, ese pobre chico parecía un fantasma que atormentaba a los vivos, su cuerpo parecía moverse con una distorsión a la realidad, se veía difuminado como si estuviera a punto de desaparecer pero esto no ocurría, sin embargo lo que había captado la atención de todos eran los ojos azules desprovistos de algún rastro de humanidad que vibraban en la melodía del terror .

Lupa Loud había olvidado por completo su dolor solo se aferraba fuertemente a las ropas de su gótica madre en esos momentos ella parecía como una niña de su edad debería ser, aterrada a los desconocido, las otras niñas Loud hacían lo mismo aferrándose a sus respectivas madres incluso las mayores, pero no Loan ella no en vez de eso ella parecía realmente fascinada por el espectáculo de luces que presenciaba ella parecía querer acercarse a aquellos relámpagos que azotaban las paredes de la casa Loud pero su madre Lory la detuvo en el acto presidiándola contra su pecho, aun asi ella trato de ver aquel acto digno de dioses. Luna Loud no cabia en su asombró simplemente no lo creía era como ver como alguien asesinaba a un familiar cercano, el terror era inigualable su pequeño rockero se había transformado en esa cosa pero aun asi ella sentía algo mas un instinto que ella había encerrado hace tiempo algo que solo Lincoln algo que helaba los huesos de cualquiera. Lincoln estaba tan inmóvil como una roca viendo como un rayo azul los envolvía pero el sentía algo diferente sentía que esos ojos muertos le seguían con la mirada y que los rayos trataban de decirle algo pero no podía entenderlos, el tan solo temia por la seguridad de su familia y a pesar de todo de la vida de su campeón lemy, pero como todo en esta historia la velocidad del rayo ceso y al instante lemy loud sin dejar de vibrar un segundo vio atreves del alma Lincoln Loud.

(punto de vista de Lemy)

Era excitante tenia que admitirlo, el poder recorriendo cada fibra de mi ser viendo las caras pálidas y mudas de lo que aparentemente eran mis familiares, esa descarga se sintió como si una oleada de adrenalina pura me golpeara, claro todo fue éxtasis por unos cuantos segundos pero en seguida volví a caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, no lo quería creer, mas bien no quería aceptarlo y menos sabiendo quien había sido el responsable de semejante desastre , se nos había advertido lo peligroso que era pero parece que el estúpido de Lincoln no lo había comprendido ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo un terrible efecto domino había empezado su marcha…

Me volví a parar frente a el mirándola físicamente invadiendo su espacio personal deseando que por un segundo el demostrara una fracción de su poder, me acercaba a el a paso amenazante a pesar de mi corta estatura parecía que intimidaba a todos incluso a la estúpida niña que tenía un color de cabello parecido al mío, solo podía oir con detenimiento el respirar de sus frágiles pulmones, dios tan solo oírlo me volvía loco para alguien de mi clase era un suplicio a veces, poder percibir hasta el aleteo de una mosca era agonizante, el no hacia nada simplemente se movía tan lento como los demás me volvía a desesperar, la horrible posibilidad volvió a cruzar por mi mente entonces use otra estrategia.

-esta bien- dije con la distorsión de mi voz para que todos entraran en pánico aun mas-ya que no quieres mostrarme la tuya….-

Lincoln trato de acercarse a mi pero era tan lento que no fue difícil esquivarlo era mas lento que un caracol, me desplaza hacia donde estaba la chica de los dientes y chistes horribles, nadie noto el momento en que la jale y la tome prisionera, ni siquiera ella lo hizo pero cuando todos reaccionaros no dudaron ni por un segundo acercarse-

-ATRÁS-grite con autoridad apretando la mandíbula de la chica provocándola un dolor terrible, ella por su puesto dio un alarido de dolor haciendo que todos volvieran a callarse y quedarse en donde estaban

-por favor no… no la lastimes… es tu hermana…dios-me dijo con suplicas la tia luan

-hijo…¿Por qué?-me pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos la tia lana, pero como siempre no me inmute con sus quejas hasta donde sabia ellas no eran las personas que conocía, ni siquiera esas niñas a las que se referían a mi como su hermano tampoco, no eran los mismos, no eran ella, no era mi familia, lo único que quería era a Lincoln

-MUESTRAME LA TUYA LINCOLN-le volví a ordenar apretando aun mas fuerte la mandíbula de la chica de cabellos rojizos haciendo que levemente un hilo de sangre bajara por su barbilla

-¿QUE TE ENSEÑE QUE?-por primera vez en la voz de Lincoln podía escuchar desesperación y una muy clara ira, no me inmute igualmente de echo una sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro quizá así…- LEMY LOUD DETENTE EN ESTE MOMENTO, ELLA ES TU HERMANA POR FAVOR- el formo un puño, estaba esperando en cualquier momento algún impacto pero no fue así, solo vi como lentamente el se movía hacia mi, demasiado lento, demasiado frágil, tan débil, entonces mis sospechas eran correctas ahora, me volví a mover raídamente aventando a la chica hacia Lincoln y con genuina incredulidad me volví a hacia Lincoln que recibió en sus brazos a la chica que ahora sollozaba de miedo-

-TU…NO…LO SABES-esta vez no lo pregunte si no que afirme mi dicho sin moverme de donde estaba, me quede mirando de nuevo ese cuadro frente a mi una niña llorando y un resto mas de chicas que me veían con los ojos vidriosos, ya había visto antes esa escena la escena en donde se veía a un monstruo-

Sin decir nada volvi a moverme corriendo por toda la cocina, debía salir de ahí, mis ideas se hacían claras pero no podía estar en esa casa ya no mas si el mundo había cambiado entonces… entonces… oh dios…dios… no por favor ellos no… y asi me aleje corriendo a gran velocidad cruce la casa en 1 segundo, cruze la calle en unos 2 y para cuando la estela eléctrica que había dejado atrás la familia loud apenas había notado mi ausencia

(fin del punto de vista)

* * *

En la casa loud el llanto de Liby no se hizo esperar, ahora era el dolor lo que sentía, su padre no podía hacer mas que abrazarla para poder calmarla, el también tenia los ojos al borde de las lagrimas, por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer, el hombre del plan había sido superado ya 2 veces en 2 dias algo inconcebible para el y su familia, todas las niñas menores desde lacy hasta lizy sollozaban en silencio aferrándose a las ropas de sus respectivas madres, las mayores estaban consternadas en cuanto a lo ocurrido todo era irreal fue como ver un fantasma, uno my violento por cierto, sin embargo la única que se veía realmente alegre y fascinada era Loan aquella chica con problemas mentales para ella había sido un espectáculo, ella en ningún momento sintió miedo ni siquiera cuando su hermana menor gritaba de dolor, ella solo sonreía, algo que por lo general jamas hacia; las mayores eran otra historia todas estaban estupefactas, como reaccionas a algo como eso de repente unos de tus hijos se convierte en un rayo de luz que daña a otra de tus hijas y amenaza a todas, nadie sabia como reaccionar todas estaban tan mudas como al principio pero nadie estaba mas destrozada que luna y no hacia falta suponerlo a diferencia de las otras Loud ella lloraba a mares no sabia exactamente por que, ¿era acaso miedo, dolor o quizá tan solo quizá culpa? , su hija Lyra estaba a su lado tratando de consolarla, Lyra bueno estaba siendo Lyra tratando de ser recatada, condescendiente, pero esta vez le costaba, en su religiosa mente no había explicación otra que una sarta de demonios y espíritus malignos sin embargo ella sentía culpa, la culpa era lo único que pensaba se martirizaba que esto que estaba pensando no era otro si no un castigo divino gracias a su pecaminosa existencia.

Lisa loud no mustio ni una palabra, para ser alguien que siempre sabia que ocurría su cabeza esta hecha una maraña de ideas, no podía completar sus pensamientos, tantos conocimiento en esa cabeza suya la iba a hacer colapsar hasta que Lincoln la saco de sus laureles.

-lisa por favor revisa a liby ella esta sangrando-le dijo mirándola de manera triste-

Ella solo asintió y se dirigió hacia ella para revisar su cavidad bucal.

-y bien ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-espeto Lola con su respectivo tono de indignación, espabilando a todos incluso a luna- Lisa tu eres la lista dinos ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-demando con su tono mandón y molesto

Lisa sin dejar de atender a Liby suspiro pesadamente-no lo se-dijo sin mas

-como que no sabes que carajo esta pasando con lemy, es tu deber saber lo que le pasa a nuestros hijos maldita sea-Lola no se estaba conteniendo en absoluto, ni siquiera su hermana gemela la quiso detener

-estoy revisando a liby, Lola asi que ¿Por qué no te callas la puta boca y me dejas atenderla?-dijo con cierta ira lisa, era raro oírla maldecir ella siempre mantenía la compostura en momentos asi pero esta era una ocasión extraordinaria

-oh lo siento señorita sabelotodo pero nuestro Lemy se transformo en un no se que y ataco a una de nuestras hijas, daño a nuestras familia algo que tu deberías de saber—lisa estaba a punto de volver a soltar otra palabras pero fue interrumpida

-dejala en paz lola, ella esta tan consternada como todos y esta tratando de ayudar a liby asi que cierra la maldita boca de una buena vez-le reclamo Lory poniéndose en frente de ella

La imagen que proyectaba lory a pesar de los años de las loud originales seguía siendo la de mas autoridad ella junto a Lincoln dirigían el orden de la casa, después de todo aun era la hermana mayor, Lola por supuesto no se quedaría callada estaba roja de la ira pero entonces

-basta de una buena vez- era Leni la que se puso en el centro de todos-las niñas… por favor basta-esto hizo voltear a las que discutían y vieron como las hijas del pecado ahora estaban asustadas de sus madres, alejadas a una buena distancia de ellas.

Ellas simplemente callaron en el acto, sintiéndose terribles por dentro, lucy y luan en tanto consolaban a las niñas que se habían alejado de sus madres, ellas nunca se metían cuando había una discusión-creo…creo que es hora de dormir para ustedes niñas-dijo Lincoln ¿hora de dormir? Pensaban la mayoría de las chicas loud originales, como era posible que bueno Lincoln las mandara a dormir después de todo lo que había pasado, que era lo que pretendía, pero aun asi era lo mas prudente, las niñas estaban aterradas la cocina un desastre y luna no dejaba de llorar-Lynn por favor llévalas a sus recamaras-le dijo sin perder contacto visual con sus pequeñas, Lynn asintió y de inmediato junto con luan y Lucy llevaron a todas las niñas menores a sus recamaras dejando solo a Lyra, Loan, Lieana y por supuesto a liby en la sala junto a las demás Loud.

Lincoln en tanto se quedo solo en la cocina viendo el desastre que se había ocasionado por su único hijo varon-TU NO LO SABES- volvió a oir para sus adentros, esa voz la había oído antes, tan solo el tono de aquella voz le traía escalofríos sin dudas era la voz de su pequeño hijo, pero también era la voz de la muerte…

Esto solo era el comienzo de una dura noche para la familia Loud.

(punto de vista lemy)

Podía sentir la refrescante brisa de la noche golpeando mi rostro con gentileza, la luz de la luna iluminaba todo mi camino, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? 1 minuto a lo mucho, si tal vez un minuto, había corrido durante 1 minuto había salido de royal Woods y no tenia rumbo mis piernas seguían moviendo, adonde quiera que corria dejaba una estela de color azul, nuevamente me preocupe, mi estela era de color azul eso quería decir que no tenia mucho tiempo, al menos no el que pretendía, seguí corriendo pensando en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, este ya no era el mundo que conocía esa era la regla primordial ahora, sin embargo había recuperado mi poder y mas importante aun tenia mis recuerdos casi intactos, llego un momento en el que me detuve sin ningún motivo quizá solo fue por que me volvia a sentir cansado, pero creo que no fue asi al mirar en donde estaba mire hacia arriba y vi algo que me dio cierto alivio

-DAILY PLANET-dije en voz alta mirando la gigantesca torre periodística que se alzaba imponente con ese globo terráqueo que se alzaba imponente, por su puesto me hallaba en metrópolis, sin embargo todo era diferente la gran torre no era lo que recordaba se veía gris y desprovista de vida por su puesto faltaba algo, a mi alrededor ni un alma salvo un guardia en la entrada de la torre que simplemente estaba recargado dormido junto a un pilar, las calles se veían vacías iluminadas por la tenue luz de los faroles, esta no la metrópolis que recordaba, daba mas un aire a ciudad gotica, pero eso era imposible se dejaría pasar ¿a menos que? Rápidamente y sin mucho escandalo entre a las oficinas del daily planet, si algo necesitaba en ese momento era información y este lugar era perfecto, como esperaba el lugar estaba vacio ni un alma estaba aquí, si quiera el terco de Perry se encontraba aquí cosa rara por cierto, use una de las computadoras vaya que eran lentas después de todo eran de oficina, comencé a teclear rápidamente las primeras cosas que se me venían a la mente, era el 11 de mayo de 2020, vaya al menos el tiempo era el correcto cuando tenia 12 años, sin embargo mi comodidad solo fue en caída, teclee accidente con el acelerador de partículas de ciudad central pero en vez de eso me salto otro resultado, "ACELERADOR DE PARTICULAS TODO UN ÉXITO LA CIUDAD CENTRAL GENERA ENERGIA PARA TODOA LA COSTA ESTE", no había rastro de ningún incidente no era como debía pasar, otro resultado me salto enseguida "RUSIA CREA ACELERADOR DE PARTICULAS CON EL QUE SE PROPONE CREAR ARMAS CON BASE DE MATERIA OSCURA", nuevamente la historia que buscaba no aparecía cada que tecleaba algo siempre salía un resultado terrible "METEORITO DE PROPORCIONES INMESAS ARRASA CON TODA LA CIUDAD DE MEXICO, LA CIFRA DE MUERTOS ARRASA A MILLONES", "GUERRA DESATADA EN MEDIO ORIENTE POR LA POSIBLE EXISTENCIA DE UNA BOMBA DE ANTIMATERIA ¿TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL", "CIUDAD GOTICA LA CIUDAD DE LOS DEGENERADOS", toda esa información en tan solo segundos donde estaban los héroes, donde estaban todas que demonios causo todo esto que rayos hizo Lincoln," STAR CITY LA DELINCUENCIA AUMENTA CASI TANTO COMO EN GOTICA", ¿DEMONIOS EN EUROPA?, cada vez era peor y peor, este mundo, dios todo este mundo estaba al borde de su propia aniquilación, "EL NUMERO DE ENFERMEDADES Y HUERFANOS EN AFRICA ASIENDE, ¿PANDEMIA?, "LAS NACIONES UNIDAS AL BORDE DE LA DESINTEGRACION", CHINA AMENAZA CON INVANDIR MEDIO ORIENTE", cada línea que leia era una sentencia de muerte, sentía que iba a vomitar, entonces comencé a teclear otra cosa si yo había recordado quizá tan solo quizá ellos aun podría ayudar, "CLYDE MCBRIDE" "EL MULTIMILLONARIO HIJO DE LA PAREJA MCBRIDE QUEDA AL MANDO DE EMPRESAS MCBRIDE SUS PADRES HAN DECIDIDO RETIRARSE SE ESPERA QUE LAS ACCIONES SUBAN", un resultado curioso pensé al menos el estaba con vida, "HAIKU" tan solo encontré un obituario acerca de una chica drogadicta de royal Wood que había muerto de una sobredosis, maldición, "RONNI ANNE SANTIAGO" "FAMILIA DE INMIGRANTES MEXICANOS ES BALEADA POR SUPREMACISTAS BLANCOS EN UN VECINDARIO DE CIUDAD CAPITAL" esta vez no puede evitar golpear el escritorio con todas mis fuerzas , la tia Ronni dios, nuevamente el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a tomar el control, nuevos recuerdos afloraban sobre mi queriendo remplazar los míos, pero no podía dejarlos ganar, entonces algo mas vino a mi mente, algo que no debía olvidar… esperanza

-CAROL PINGREY-Teclee con dificultad, entonces no lo puede evitar, no pude evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas- "CAROL PINGREY CHICA ESTRELLA DE LA PREPARATORIA DE ROYAL WOODS SE ENCUENTRA DESAPARECIDA" "CESAN LABORES DE BUSQUEDA DE LA CHICA PNGREY DESPUES DE 3 MESES DE BUSQUEDA" "FAMILIA DE CAROL PINGREY SON ENCONTRADOS MUERTOS EN SU PROPIA CASA DESPUES DE QUE UN VECINO INFORMARA SOBRE UN MAL OLOR"-MALDICION, CARAJO-exclame con todas mis fuerzas aventando la computadora al piso, esto no era posible no tenia el mas mínimo sentido, el mundo era mierda, sentí una ira asesina una ira que conocía demasiado bien, la temperatura del ambiente comenzó a bajar drásticamente, debía calmarme, no podía darme el lujo de perder el control, Salí a toda prisa del edificio y comencé a vagar por las solitarias calles de metrópolis, pensando en que debería hacer cual debería ser mi próximo movimiento, entonces lo oi-esto debe ser maldito chsite-al pasar por un callejón vi y oi como un par de maleantes un mujer y un hombre estaban amenazando a una familia con una pistola y un cuchillo

(fin del punto de vista)

-les… les… dare todo lo que quieran solo déjenos en paz-dijo el padre de familia poniendo detrás de el un par de niños que lloraban de miedo

-callate maldito imbécil-dijo el hombre de la pistola el cual con un movimiento golpeo el cráneo de aquel pobre hombre tirándolo al suelo-

-oh cariño ¿te lastimamos? -dijo la mujer con el cuchillo, la cual tenia una sonrisa totalmente lasciva en sus labios-no queremos su estúpido dinero mas bien queremos a esas dos linduras- dijo relamiéndose de manera provocativa los labios-

-no… por favor solo son unos niños tomen todo nuestro dinero pero por favor no les hagan daño-dijo ahora la madre que abrazaba a los niños de manera sobre protectora

-por esos mismo cariño ellos valen mas que la miseria de su dinero no saben cuanta gente pagaría un buen dinero por una hora con esos pobres angelitos huérfanos ¡JAJAJAJA!-La chica rio como una maniática y se dispuso a perforar la garganta de la madre .

-hoy no basura-un relámpago azul ilumino cegó por un segundo la escena y de la nada un chico de 12 años había aparecido sosteniendo a unos centímetros de la piel de la madre el cuchillo, sin embargo la chica lasciva se comenzó a reir-mira amor un niño quiere hacerse el héroe-pero antes de que el hombre de la pistola pudiera decir algo la chica del cuchillo había salido volando hacia la pared de ladrillos del callejos-

-pero que demonios…-dijo el hombre de la pistola que se había quedado estupefacto al ver lo ocurrido- condenado imbécil-fue lo que dijo al comenzar a disparar hacia el chico loud pero este simplemente comenzó a vibrar a sin mucha dificultad tomo las balas en el aire por su puesto esto nunca lo vio el pobre sujeto, el había gastado su cargador de 32 bales sobre aquel extraño ser y este dejo de vibrar, entonces el se puso enfrente de el en un parpadeo-odio a la escoria como tu-y de un golpe certero lo hizo caer al piso-

-maldito imbécil-maldijo tomándose del estómago el maleante-¿con esta boca besas a tu madre?-entonces tomando el cuchillo de su compañera sometido al hombre tomando su cabellera halándola haciendo que este gritara sacando la lengua y de un corte fugaz un trozo de carne había caído al suelo, en ese instante solo se pudieron oir gritos-cuantas cosas habrás visto con esos ojos tuyos, me das asco-la ira del joven loud era cada vez mas rayando en lo insano con el mismo cuchillo penetro lentamente ambos ojos del rufian asegurándose que sintiera el proceso, haciendo que este se retorciera aun mas de dolor-oh te dolio? ¿quieres que llame a tu mami?-le dijo burlándose y para rematarlo descubrió su espalda y al momento clavo el cuchillo su columna vertebral-te acabo de hacer un favor sabes no volverás a sentir dolor por esa zona-le dijo fríamente

La familia que ahora veía aquel acto de crueldad, estaba mas aterrada que antes un niño prácticamente había salido de la nada y había empezado a hacer cosas abominables, pero esto aun no se terminaba…

Lemy oyó como alguien se arrastraba, era la chica lasciva que trataba de huir-no creas que me eh olvidado de ti cariño-le dijo alcanzándola y al hacerlo puso su pie sobre su cabeza apretándola cada vez mas-¿oh que dices que duele?-le dijo el cerrando los puños y entonces el la puso boca arriba poniendo su rostro al descubierto-mírate tan hermosa-le acaricio la mejilla-mero solo eras una vil y vulgar cerda disfrazada de ángel-el arremetio a darle un golpes en el rostro sin piedad- a cuantos niños habrás usado-100?-el le golpeaba el rostro a una velocidad infernal y aun ritmo totalmente desfrenado-200?, 500? 1000?-el cuerpo de la chica parecía convulsionar por los golpes que lemy le propinaba, fue entonces que lemy se detuvo sus puños están bañados en sangre y la cara bella de la chica ahora solo era lo mas parecido a un muñón pero por muy imposible que parezca aun respiraba el se levanto y volteo a ver a la familia

-¿estan…están todos bien?-dijo algo cansado-

Pero la familia no respondió solo se le quedo mirando con miedo-por favor no…no nos hagas daño te lo suplico-dijo encarecidamente la madre

-yo…no …lo hare solo trato de ayudar…-dijo acercándose para ayudar a levantar a la familia y este les tendió su mano que por supuesto estaba ensangrentada

-no…no…no te nos acerques-dijo la madre con un profundo miedo en su voz

Entonces Lemy volvió a ver a su mano y vio lo que había hecho y cerro su puño con cierto dolor en su gesto , el solo se dio la vuelta estaba a punto de irse a gran de velocidad pero nuevamente el grito de la madre lo hizo volver para encontrarse frente a el la niña que hace unos momentos estaba aterrada de el-

-¿tu eres un héroe?-dijo la pequeña niña con gran inocencia viendo con ojos cristalinos a Lemy

-yo..yo…-trato de articular lemy-no…no lo soy

-pero me salvaste, eres un héroe-le replico la pequeña niña con el mismo tono de voz inocente, entonces lemy se puso a la altura de ella

-deberías volver con tu madre ella esta aterrada y necesita que la cuides-le dijo con la voz mas cálida que le podía dar

-muchas gracias señor-le dijo y tiernamente ella le dio un beso en la mejilla que ni el hombre mas rápido vivo había visto venir

-Zoom-dijo lemy cálidamente- el nombre es Zoom-y tan pronto como vino Lemmy loud desapareció dejando detrás una estela de luz azul que por primera vez en mucho tiempo a una pequeña niña de metrópolis le daba esperanza.


	5. Mundo Imperfecto Parte II

**Hola nuevamente espero no haberme tardado tanto, como verán este capitulo es una segunda parte creí que seria necesario ya para el siguiente capitulo se viene lo que me gusta mas, la confrontacion.**

**Espero que les guste este cap y espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos a malos de verdad me gustan de todo significaria que mi historia es de su agrado y me haría muy feliz como siempre disfruten.**

Cargado de guiños como siempre me gustan XD

* * *

**Mundo imperfecto Parte II**

Mi nombre es Lemy Loud, y por ahora soy el hombre más rápido con vida, bueno hasta donde se lo soy, la realidad se ah deformado, la historia ha cambiado, años de historia se han perdido, los héroes nunca se levantaron, el mundo esta al borde de la destrucción, pero eso es el menor de mis problemas si mis suposiciones y cálculos mentales son correctos…la esencia de la misma vida esta colgando de un hilo.

Y aunque no me guste admitirlo ¡Necesitaba un héroe de mi lado!

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol de un nuevo día golpeaban el tejado de la casa Loud, la mañana era fresca a decir verdad parecía que este día seria perfecto, sin embargo la angustia y la consternación se podía palpar en el ambiente de los Loud adultos, apenas hace unas hora habían sido testigos de lo imposible, su único hijo varón había destrozado su propia casa y de paso había herido a sus hermanas, nadie sabia que hacer ni siquiera el hombre del plan sabia que hacer decir, después del altercado de Lemy las hijas del pecado no sabían que pensar de su hermano de en medio, las opiniones eran divididas unos estaban preocupados por el muy a pesar de lo que había pasado, otras solo querían ver su cabeza empalada en una pica, pero había una Loud que no pensaba en su hermano, no era mas que Loan Loud la mayor que tenia problemas mentales bastante cuestionables no era su culpa ser así después de todo el incesto tiene sus consecuencias indeseadas y Loan era prueba viviente del pecado de sus padres, ella no pensaba en su hermano solo pensaba en el rayo de rebotaba por su cocina, pensaba en la intensidad, en el ruido, la adrenalina, la euforia, el poder un poder que no podía ser controlado el poder para ser un dios…

En tanto el ánimo de Lincoln y luna no era el mejor, ambos estaban preocupado por su pequeño campeón no sabían que estaba pasando y esto era algo que Lincoln no podía evitar, Luna quería ir a la policía para informar sobre su hijo desaparecido algo que lisa evito a toda costa, pues ¿Qué iba a decir luna? ¿Que su hijo estaba envuelto en rayos y que había salido corriendo a una velocidad endemoniada? Las razones para disuadirla sobraban, pero de mala gana acepto, el resto de las chicas Loud habían pasado una mala noche tratando de conciliar el sueño no había mucho que pudieran hacer después de todo nadie entendía que pasaba, pero nuevamente las ironías de la vida golpearían a los Loud en la cara puesto que el timbre de la casa sonó rompiendo el enfermizo silencio de la casa Loud.

-¡debe ser Lemy!- exclamo con emoción Lincoln, debía ser el casi nadie los visitaba, no eran la familia mas querida de toda royal Woods, muchos los consideraban como enfermos mentales debido a la condición de su familia y con justa razón quien en su sano juicio tendría sexo con todas sus hermanas, bueno ellos no conocían a los Loud

Lincoln se dirigió a la puerta con ímpetu, pero al abrirla la emoción que llevaba se escapo como un suspiro del pecho de un niño, una gran ira empezó a crecer dentro del pecho de Lincoln Loud, ante el un hombre de tez negra se alzaba por encima de el, un hombre al que una vez le confió sus mas oscuros secretos, un hombre al que una vez llamo hermano- ¿Qué haces aquí Mcbride?- dijo con sorna y apretando los dientes como una fiera.

* * *

Mientras esto ocurría en otro lugar, en alguna calle oscura de ciudad Star, Lemy Loud aun trataba de organizar sus ideas y de sobre modo estaba consternado había tardado 5 min en llegar hasta ciudad Star desde Metrópolis y estaba fatigado y eso no podía ser había sido un viaje extremadamente corto para términos de un velocista, y el cansancio era algo peor no se había sentido así desde la última vez que le había dado anemia, pero esta vez era algo diferente su velocidad era diferente, no corría a las velocidades cercanas a la velocidad de la luz que usualmente corría de echo su velocidad apenas superaba la velocidad del sonido, nuevamente se daba cuenta que el tiempo corría y necesitaba ayuda.

A pesar de no ir tan rápido como antes aún era más rápido que una bala, un gracioso pensamiento paso atreves de su cabeza al pensar eso, en su rápido recorrido atreves de ciudad Star tomo "prestados" algunas cosas de las tiendas departamentales no es como si no hubiera usado técnicas rastreras para cumplir sus objetivos antes, tomo unos pares de tenis los que llevaba ya se habían desgastado terriblemente, se probó un abrigo negro con unos pronunciados cuellos que le cubrían las mejillas y para ocultar su identidad una coipa que le cubría la mitad de la cara, si esta era un mundo cambiado entonces en ese momento su identidad era mas valiosa que antes, debía ser precavido si alguien además de los Loud sabían de su condición no tardaría en tener todo un ejercito de curiosos tratando de ir tras el, al igual que había sucedido con su estúpido padre cuando era joven.

Entonces volvió su vista hacia cierto edificio que se alzaba un edificio que conocía y en la punta de este se leía Mcbride Consolidated, así es era la famosa empresa del que alguna vez su primer mentor el que con su pura astucia podía detener a los velocistas, entro a las instalaciones esperando la mayor de las defensas, su mentor siempre había sido precavido con defender sus cosas pero se sorprendió al notar que fue extremadamente fácil burlar a los guardias, no había ni un detector de movimiento, todo le parecía extremadamente raro hasta que llego al despacho principal, al cual al entrar solo encontré a una pareja de hombres uno de raza negra y otro peli naranja que lloraba exasperadamente mientras el otro lo trataba de calmar con delicadeza.

-ya…ya Howie…de seguro nuestro pequeño tuvo un mal día eso es todo-trataba de convencer el hombre de piel negra, ciertamente el mencionado Howie parecía que había llorado por horas

-Tu no lo viste Harold cuando el me vio, una mirada de terror se dibujo en su cara…era…era como si no me conociera…-dijo aferrado al nombrado Harold

-Seguramente estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, ya sabes que últimamente se toma muchos excesos-le dijo palmeándole la espalda

-…el me dijo que debería estar muerto- dijo con profunda tristeza Howie

-oh cariño-le respondió dándole un abrazo

La pareja no había reparado en la presencia casi fantasmal de Lemy pero con tan solo dar una mirada a la entrada principal lo vieron y no se negara que al verlo ahí con una cabellera peli-plateada y sus ropajes oscuros dieron paso hacia tras temblando de un miedo inmediato-

-¿qui…quien eres tu?- trato de vocalizar Harold-abrazando con fuerza a su pareja la cual no podía hablar las lagrimas y el miedo lo había dejado mudo, lo único que se podía escuchar era su respirar entrecortado- ¿Cómo burlaste a toda la seguridad?-volvió a interrogar

Lemy sin embargo ni se inmutaba por las preguntas de aquella pareja que se le hacia extremadamente familiar, y valiéndose del miedo que infundía su presencia comenzó a vibrar y sus ojos comenzaron a vibrar con ese azul carente de humanidad-¿DONDE ESTA MCBRIDE?-dijo con la distorsión lo que hizo que Harold diera un brinco de susto y Howie pegara un grito ahogado, cosa que le hizo gracia a Lemy

-yo..yo…yo soy Harold Mcbride-trato de articular, el miedo que lo invadía no le permitía gritar oh hacer algo aquel ser que parecía ser una sombra se acerco a pasos agigantados haciéndolos retroceder aun mas.

Lemy se extrañó con la revelación del apellido del tal Harold, no existía otro Mcbride en el mundo salvo Clyde Mcbride, entonces en una fracción de segundo todo hizo click en el cerebro del joven velocista, como el mismo rayos salió a todo velocidad del complejo dejando una estela de electricidad y la pareja Mcbride estupefacta, ahora todo tenia sentido como no lo había visto antes ellos eran sus padres, aquellos que perdió y lo marco de por vida y por lo que entendió de la conversación ellos tenían la misma reacción que su familia cuando recordó todo, entonces solo había que sumar 2 mas 2 para saber donde se había metido Clyde Mcbride y si era correcta la ecuación solo podía dar un solo resultado ¡caos!.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Michigan, el hermoso cielo azul se había tornado en una cielo gris y una espiral de maldiciones se cernían en cierta casa de Royal Woods.

Clyde Mcbride siempre había sido el amigo, el aliado y el confidente de Lincoln, desde niños formaron un vinculo irrompible que podía ir contra viento y marea a pesar de las diferencias entre sus familias su amistad había perduro incluso cuando Clyde lo perdió todo Lincoln lo apoyo en todo y cuando Lincoln se perdió en el camino Clyde estuvo para el, habían pasado tantas cosas juntos, tantos enemigos y tantas crisis pero ahora justamente en el pórtico de la casa Loud su amigo de toda la vida lo veía con una ira a punto de explotar, el lo sabia pues había entrenado durante casi todo su vida adulta el saber cuándo algún oponente le iba a atacar y Lincoln tenia esos signos gritando en todo su rostro, nuevamente el no entendía nada de nada, se había despertado acostado en lo que parecía su casa con una botella de champaña en mano y en la otra apretaba el pecho desnuda de una chica que probablemente era menor que el, se asusto de sobre manera, que rayos pasaba lo ultimo que recordaba era una luz blanca que lo había cegado y la voz desesperada de una chica gritándole que le prometiera que cuidaría de Lincoln a pesar de todo y bueno eso era lo que recordaba, lo que le siguió le exploto la cabeza su padre había entrado a escena se veía mas viejo de lo que lo recordaba estaba recogiendo las botellas de que estaban regadas por toda la sala de Clyde, pero esto no era lo importante el debería de estar muerto, se asusto…

-Hey hola hijo-decía con tu típico tono alegre totalmente olvidado de la pena-veo que te divertiste anoche pero ya sabes que deberías bajarle a tus excesos, tu padre y yo estamos muy preocupados por tu salud, ¿has ido a hablar con la doctora López recientemente? -

Clyde no se hizo esperar y se levantó como un resorte despertando en el proceso a la chica que abrazaba-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-dijo asustado, no sabia que hacer ¿abrazarlo? ¿darse un golpe? ¿acaso era un sueño? Debía de ser pero la resaca que tenia se sentía muy real

-hijo cálmate-le respondió un poco dolido por la forma en la que Clyde se refería a el- solo vine a ver como estabas anoche te llamamos varias veces y no respondías y pues ya sabes que como padres Harold y yo nos preocupamos por ti a pesar de tu edad.

-¿Papá Harold?-murmuro para si mismo, no podía ser ambos debían de estar muertos, debía de ser algún juego mental de sus enemigos, alguien debía estarle jugado una pala pasada-NO….NO….SAL DE MI CABEZA-le grito a cualquiera que estuviera detrás este horrible pesadilla, con la botella aun en mano la lanzo hacían un espejo causando un sonido estridente, su cabeza comenzaba a doler recuerdos que no eran los suyos le invadían recuerdos de un cumpleaños que debió pasar solo ahora estaban el y su familia reunidos en hermoso abrazo familiar, la bella boda con su novia gótica había sido sustituido por unas vacaciones en Hawái, el día mas hermoso de su vida se volvía oscuro debido a una borrachera , esto le enfermaba

-Hijo por favor, Clyde mi pequeño, estoy aquí-su padre trato de acercarse a el pero este retrocedió asqueado.

-ALEJATE DE MI-grito a todo pulmón mirándolo con miedo-TU…TU… DEBERIAS DE ESTAR MUERTO…DURMIENDO EN EL FONDO DEL OCEANO…ESTO….ESTO ESTA MAL…-dijo tomándose la cara con ambas manos

Su padre al verlo aterrado y alterado no hizo caso y se acerco para poder abrazarlo-Clyde, hijo que tienes estoy aquí, no digas esas cosas-pero antes de poder tocarlo Clyde lo empujo, de un momento a otro Clyde por reflejo tomo un saco de color negro del piso y salio a toda velocidad de aquel lugar, no entendía que estaba pasando, donde estaban Haiku, Liam, Darcy, ¿Dónde estaba todo mundo?, había salido corriendo de esa lujosa casa y atravesó un bello jardín pero claro el no lo noto en ningún momento y en su mente instintivamente algo resonaba, LINCOLN, debía encontrarlo el no lo entendía pero todo esto tenia que ver con su Hermano de otra madre, debía llegar a Royal Woods.

* * *

-Lincoln debemos de hablar-decía Clyde estaba ahí frente a Lincoln vestido de traje negro bastante desagradable a la vista, olía a alcohol, sin embargo la mirada penetrante que daba Clyde no cuadraba en el pensar de Lincoln su amigo siempre habia sido debilucho, temeroso, un cobarde en todo la expresión de la palabra pero esto no perturbo a Lincoln al menos no por ahora-

-Sabes que no eres bienvenido en esta casa Mcbride asi que sal de mi propiedad ahora mismo-decía con una creciente ira y estaba a punto de darle un portazo en la cara que no llego, Clyde detenía la puerta con una fuerza que solo Lynn era capaz de ejercer

-¿Pero que rayos te pasa Lincoln?-dijo confuso Clyde que abría la puerta a pesar de la negación de Lincoln- ¿No soy bienvenido? Desde cuando no soy bienvenido a la casa Loud que Ronnie no te preparo tu barra de proteínas o que-y sin importarle que mas diría Lincoln el entro a la casa Loud- Lincoln algo va mal no se como explicarlo pero acabo de ver a mi padre Howard ¿te acuerdas de el? Estaba justo enfrente de mi, no encuentro tampoco a Haiku, no la eh podido localizar y en el camino hacia aquí desde Star city las cosas no han ido bien, sabias que hay guerra en…-pero antes de que Clyde pudiera decir algo Lincoln lo tomo del hombro con claras intenciones de sacarlo por la fuerza incluso de golpearlo-

-TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA-grito haciendo que las niñas y chicas Loud rápidamente se acercaran a la sala para ver que pasaba, Lincoln estaba apunto de darle un puñetazo en todo el rostro a Clyde pero este con un reflejo casi asesino desvió el golpe dándole una oportunidad de golpearlo pero no lo hizo simplemente con su palma lo empujo hacia las escaleras en donde se encontraba Lori que tenia una expresión de asombro

-¡Que carajos Lincoln!-dijo Clyde mirando desconcertado a su amigo, pero toda su atención fue puesta ahora en Lory y en las Louds originales que lo veían con cierto odio-¿Pero que? Lory ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar con Bobby en Nueva York?- Clyde cada vez estaba desconcertado Lory lo veía con una expresión de asco y desaprobación, pero esto se volvió aun mas raro cuando una Loan hizo acto de presencia saliendo detrás de su madre-

-Mami ¿Quién es el?, ¿Por qué lastimo a Papi?-dijo con miedo aferrándose a madre

-El no es nadie cariño solo es un traidor-dijo mordazmente Lory

-¿Mami? ¿Papi?-dijo Clyde mirando respectivamente a Lincoln y a Lory, peor aun su sorpresa se fue al piso cuando vio en un rincón de la sala a Luna Loud , pero antes de que pudiera decir o procesar otra cosa un potente puñetazo impacto de lleno en el rostro de Clyde dejándole perplejo por unos segundos, no había sido Lincoln…era Lynn

-Te crees muy valiente para venir nuestra casa y golpear a nuestro Lincoln sin que actuemos eh?- Lynn tenia los ojos inyectados en sangre, ella siempre había sido muy agresiva cuando uno de los suyos era molestado y Clyde en estos momentos era una molestia para ella, claro pensó que con un solo golpe dejaría fuera de combate al frágil Mcbride, pero no conocían lo que vendría después…

Clyde se levanto como si nada de ese golpe ahora su atención se centraba en Lynn-¿ahora tu?-dijo viendo a su oponente

-OH veo que ya no eres un maldito traidor blandengue como antes, hasta el imbécil de Mcbride debe crecer algún dia ¿no?- Lynn estaba confinada y llena de estrés que en las ultimas horas había acumulado gracias a Lemy y Clyde en este momento era un apetecible saco de boxeo

Ella estaba a punto de darle un golpe ascendente en la quijada, pero para asombro de todos Clyde lo había parado con sus manos desnudas-Cálmate ahora mismo Lynn-y como con Lincoln la aventó hacia el costado con la fuerza del puñetazo de Lynn-Escuchen no se que rayos esta pasando aquí pero algo no esta bien, tu no estas bien Lincoln estas como lento-ahí estaba de nuevo para Lincoln las frases que su hijo pronunciaba como poseído ahora las decía McBride

Lynn estaba contrariada como ese débil Mcbride habia bloqueado su golpe esto la molesto rápidamente nadie nunca le había plantado pelea y ahora alguien que despreciaba la estaba tratando como un juguete puesto que clyde la había evadido con facilidad, nuevamente se lanzo contra el a melee

-Lynn no lo hagas no quiero lastimarte-Exclamo Clyde pero ya era tarde ella comenzó a dar golpes consecutivos a órganos vitales de Clyde pero este los esquivaba con tremenda maestría molestando en el proceso aun mas a Lynn pero con un movimiento fugaz que Lynn no noto Clyde había desaparecido de su rango de visión no fue hasta que sintió un dolor agudo en su pierna derecha, ahí estaba el Clyde se había agachado y le había golpeado la rotula con tal fuerza que la postura de Lynn se quebró lo suficiente para que con un golpe ascendente de Clyde que dio en el abdomen de Lynn esta cayera de espaldas al piso sosteniendo su estomago con dolor, era claro Clyde no se contenía era su instinto, la pequeña Lacy dio un grito ahogado al ver como su madre había caído estrepitosamente derrotada al suelo quería ayudarla pero Luan que estaba sorprendida y aterrada en ese momento tenia tomado del brazo a Lacy para que no escapara, Clyde entonces volvió a decir con mas potencia que antes-TE DIJE QUE TE CALMES-lo había hecho había dominado a Lynn por la fuerza no era poca cosa nunca nadie lo había hecho antes…

Ya no miraban frente a el a Clyde Mcbride un chico asustadizo ahora veían a algo mucho mas oscuro algo que helo los huesos de todo, ahora todos de temían Clyde Mcbride-Licoln-retomo su tono calmado-debemos hablar en serio-trato de convencerlo pero este solo apretaba los dientes y como un cuchillo atravesando la carne la voz estridente de Lola se hizo presente-

-Contare hasta 3 para que saques tu negro trasero de nuestras vidas o voy a hacer que un hoyo atraviese todo tu deforme cráneo-La voz manipuladora y amenazante de Lola se hacia una, ella se había escabullido en el momento que clyde había empezado a pelear con Lynn y ahora tenia un revolver con 6 tiros en el tambor listos para ser detonados, clyde ni se inmuto ante tal amenaza, pero estaba en desventaja, había poco especio para maniobrar y habían niños cerca de el, si ella hacia algo estúpido alguien iba a salir herido

-Lola no quieres hacer esto-el la miro directamente a los ojos

-Lola baja el arma-ahora era Lincoln el que hablaba, el no estaba a favor de las armas de hecho no debería de haber armas en su casa pero Lola había sido insistente y la única arma en todo la casa y estaba en las manos de la princesa Lola

-Hazle caso Lola-Agrego Clyde pero ello no parecía querer escuchar pronto la voz de Lola parecía quebrarse

-crees que te voy a escuchar? ¿después de lo que le hiciste a nuestra familia? ¿después de todo el daño que le hiciste a nuestro Linky?-unas lagrimas de cocodrilo bajaban por la mejilla de Lola-

-Lola no se de que mierda estas hablando, pero yo jamás le haría daño a ti o a esta familia, te lo juro-Clyde daba unos leves paso creyendo que Lola no los notaria…gran error ella siempre podía ver a través de una treta

-Te dije que solo tenían 3 segundos-con un simple click Lola acciono el arma, clyde no se podría mover el no era lo suficientemente rápido, la bala estaba a punto de impactar en su cuello pero mas tarde que nunca un rayo azul se interponía entre el y la familia Loud

-WOW WOW siempre supe que la Tia Lola era un gatillo fácil-una voz familiar y distorsionada volvía a resonar en medio de sala

-ZOOM?!-dijo asombrado Clyde

-Hey hola es un placer verte como siempre Green Arrow-y ahí estaba Lemy Loud sonriente y quitado de la pena , sosteniendo para el asombro de todos la bala asesina de Lola milímetros de Clyde.

* * *

**¿QUE LES PARECIO? divertido o particularmente aburrido?**


	6. Imagina un Mundo

**Hola que tal mis queridos lectores vaya parece que ya ah pasado un tiempo desde el ultimo capitulo y pido disculpas por ellos eh tenido unos asuntos con mi titulacion y tesis, y bueno que puedo decir esto cansa mas de lo esperado pero ahora les traigo un capitulo para que no piensen que dejare morir la historia, hace poco mire los stats de mi histori y OH CIELOS veo que varios la han leido y eso me llena de ilusion saber que mi historia es aceptada y ademas es comentada por escritores de esta pagina que sigo desde hace tiempo de verdad los aprecio mucho chicos no saben los feliz que me hacen.**

**J0nas Nagera: Wow nuevamente un comentario tuyo de verdad agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo de leerme a pesar de que me tardo un poco en subir capitulo de verdad me gusta saber que me lees y sobre todo que te gusta y hasta haces teorias de mi historia. Y creeme algunas de tus teorias se acercan pero no tanto, espero que te guste**

**Camaronbrujo : Eso quize hacer un buen capitulo muchas gracias por tu lectura y espero hacer mas buenos capitulos **

**regamers10 : Oh vaya amigo aqui estas tu aun apoyandome gracias de todo corazon que me sigas leyendo y emocionandote por mis capitulos de verdad tienes un lugar especial a la hora que escribo mis capitulos.**

* * *

**Imagina un Mundo**

Era una preciosa fotografía para una postal de navidad, de esas que no se olvidad con facilidad ya que calan en el fondo de tus sentimientos, pero esta no estaba llena de amor y buenas intenciones en su lugar había miedo y odio, el tiempo se había detenido por un instante, Lemy Loud había llegado el momento preciso solo le basto una fracción de segundo notar lo que a su parecer era un stand Off mexicano muy comico, la tia Llola disparando un arma de fuego, cosa que la tia Lola que conocía jamás haría fácilmente, la tia Lana tratando de desviar el arma, todas las niñas Loud con las bocas abiertas en signo de terror y por sobre todo ahí estaba Green Arrow su primer mentor y verdadero primer amigo quizá eso era lo único que tenia en común con su padre su mejor amigo siempre fue Clyde Mcbride.

Era fácil hacerse amigo del joven de piel morena y también fácil querer golpearlo, su apariencia frágil siempre fue un problema para el pero para la gente como Lemy y Lincoln Loud, Clyde era justo la clase de persona con la que podías congeniar, era atento, listo, empático, comprensivo alguien que sin dudarlo se jugaría el físico y su sanidad mental por el servicio de otros en otras palabras era todo lo que miles de personas carecían verdadera humanidad, Lincoln lo buscaba por que era alguien parecido a el, pero para Lemy era otra cosa el buscaba lo que a el le hacia falta su propia humanidad

Después de la sorpresa inicial por parte de Clyde este solo se le quedo viendo al chico Loud un pensamiento de alivio cruzaba su cabeza al fin alguien que conocía y apreciaba lo reconocia-

-Es un placer verlo señor Mcbride-dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos a lo que Clyde solamente asintió no hacia falta hablar entre ellos para darse cuenta que ambos se reconocían, sin embargo detrás de ellos una familia incrédula miraba a ambos sujetos que ahora mas que nunca eran un enigma-Tia Lola te sugiero que si no quieres que te rompa todos los dedos de la mano le des arma a la Tia Lana al parecer ella un sigue estando cuerda-dijo amenazante sin voltear a verla

Lola escuchando la fría orden de Lemy hizo lo que dijo de inmediato dándole el arma a su gemela sin chistar, todos los presentes volvía su mirada a Lemy como si de un muerto se trataze, Luna sin embargo sonreía al ver que su querido hijo había vuelto pero esto era lo de menos Lincoln se acercó entonces a la pareja enigma, el ya estaba harto lo que había vivido desde ayer en la noche no le cabía en la cabeza y aun asi no se sentía ajeno a la situación algo dentro de el le llamaba sabia que algo estaba mal y en su cabeza la idea ya había empezado a jugar con el.

Lemy enseguida sintió como su padre se acercaba a punto de decir alguna de sus estupidez y con la velocidad anti natural que portaba se volteo hacia el-mira lo que la Tia Lola hubiera hecho de no ser por que no llego antes tu querida hermana estaría en prisión o peor aun ella estaría conmigo-dijo con odio mostrándole la bala que estuvo apunto de matar a Clyde

Lincoln sin intención de dejarse intimidar respondio-el vino a mi casa y entro sin mi permiso hiriendo a tu Mama Lynn en lo que a mi concierne fue legitima defensa-dijo Lincoln francamente molesto- Hijo ¿como? ¿Dónde has estado?- y asi como su voz de odio vino asi se fue retomando un tono preocupado hacia su hijo varón al cual no le importaba su preocupación.

-JA-exclamo haciéndose oir con todos los presentes-no puedo crear que aun en esta línea de tiempo sigas siendo tan imbécil- gruño, al ver el panorama que ocurrió Lemy no podía andarse con medias tintas ahora, no podía seguir habiendo conflictos entre ellos si querían encontrar solución a los problemas que estaban frente a sus narices y eso también incluía a las hijas del pecado, que por muy enfermo que parezca entendía la razón de existir de aquellas niñas lo que lo molestaba enormemente, debía de revelarles la verdad que a duras penas Lemy Loud entendía debía hacerles ver que esta vida no era más que el desquite una niño asustado.

-Muy bien quiero que todas ustedes las niñas vayan a sus cuartos ahora-alzo la voz Lemy mirando a esas que se referían a el como hermano, todas parecían asustadas incluso la pequeña lupa menos su hermana Lyra esta se le que mirando de una manera poco antinatural, lo miraba con nostalgia y cierta lastima pero esto se vio interrumpido por la chillona voz de la princesita Leia

-Tu no eres nuestro Jefe-dijo con molestia-Como te atreves a hablarle así a nuestro papi el siempre será superior a ti y además…- para una pequeña como ella que no podía entender bien la situación de los adultos no sabia en que se estaba metiendo y esta fue una oportunidad perfecta para Lemy de reafirmar su autoridad en esta situación-

El comenzando a vibrar se puso enfrente de la molesta niña y le dirigió su mirada vacía y centellante- te eh dicho que te vayas a tu cuarto o sabrás los horrores que te esperaran esta noche-la pequeña Leia estaba paralizada del miedo y sus madres igual lo estaban no movían ni un musculo su presencia era terrorífica, este le acaricio con malicia su mejilla-oh esta noche te hare vivir pesadillas y dolor que solo has visto en las películas de terror, te arrancare esas hermosas coletas tuyas y las usare para colgarte del techo-la voz distorsionaba solo amplificaba el terror que la pobre Leia sentía ahora, su cara estaba al borde del llanto pero su hermanita mas pequeña le abrazo igualmente para que no llorara

Clyde solamente miraba tratando de contener una leve sonrisa, sabia que Lemy jamás les haría daño solo era su forma de mostrar quien mandaba-¿has entendido?-dijo tocando su barbilla, ella asintió repetidamente-muy bien eso va para todas ustedes-dirigiéndose al resto de las hijas del pecado que sin chistar corrieron a refugiarse a sus respectivas habitaciones-

-Hijo…Lemy por favor dinos ¿que ocurre? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto con nosotros? ¿Por qué atacaste a tus hermanas?-repentinamente Luna empezó a hablar desesperadamente tratando de acercarse a su hijo, quería abrazarlo, decirle que lo quería, hace unas horas todo había estado de cabeza y ella solo pensaba en su hijo y lo que el le dijo-¿Por qué soy un monstruo para ti?-susurro solo para Lemy

Lemy esta vez ni se inmuto a pesar de la proximidad de Luna, incluso Clyde estaba sorprendido el nunca hubiera dejado que ella se acercase, sin embargo esta vez Lemy lo comptendia, comprendía que esta no era su Luna, que esta no era la madre que conocía, que no había motivo para evitarle pero aun asi existía un motivo para odiarla, un motivo para aborrecerla.

-Sé que tienen preguntas-dijo con calma Lemy ya sin vibrar su voz había vuelto a la leve voz de un puberto cosa que relajo un poco los ánimos entre las Louds originales- entiendo que estén asustados, entiendo que me teman-esta vez su voz pasaba a ser un poco mas seria-no quiero pelear con ustedes ni si quiera contigo Lincoln-les dijo mirándolas apenas-pero en este momento necesito que me escuchen, todas por favor vayan a la sala en breve explicare que ocurre-su voz en un instante paso de una salvaje y agresiva a la voz mas tranquila y serena que alguna vez se haya escuchado de aquel chiquillo Loud, pues para sus madres y padre esto no cuadraba con lo que conocían de el, siempre había sido rebelde, tosco, imprudente y muchos más calificativos poco aceptados socialmente el opuesto total de su hermana Lyra-por favor quiero que todos vayan a la sala-ordeno gentilmente-Oh y tía lisa podrías traer el pizarrón que esta en tu laboratorio, algunas personas entienden mejor con dibujitos-y para el asombro y francamente miedo de otros Lemy le mostro una sonrisa franca y gentil.

El cambio drástico en el comportamiento del joven Loud era inusual, incluso el mismo lo sabía pero era necesario, en tan solo unos momentos atrás su mentor estuvo a punto de morir por un simple mal entendido ya no podía darse el lujo de jugar al chico misterioso, asi que debía ser razonable y educado asi tan solo quizá esto podría solucionarse, a pesar de tener ese sentimiento asesino cada vez al recordar todo lo que habia cambiado hasta ese momento, por lo que al voltear a ver a Clyde sintió como una daga atravesaba su corazon, debía decirle tarde o temprano el se enteraría y cuando lo hiziera no sabía como lo tomaría.

* * *

Pasaron unos minutos en los que los loud originales se acomodaban en sala habían traido unas sillas extras del comedor para comodidad de todos, lisa había hecho lo que su hijo le había pedido sin ningún pero pues de todos los loud ella parecía la mas extasiada por la situación pues por mucho tiempo ella siempre estuvo en control de todo incluso cuando habían cruzado la línea del incesto ella nunca dejo de estar en control de la situación y ahora en tan solo un dia todo se había quedado de cabeza y necesitaba saber, pues para alguien como Lisa Loud el conocimiento es poder.

Las otras Loud y Lincoln sin embargo estaban aprensivos con la presencia de Mcbride en su hogar, le recriminaba miradas llenas de molestia y profundo odio por parte de una adolorida Lynn que aun no se reponía del buen golpe propinado por Clyde pero este ni se inmutaba por sus reacciones ahora se mantenía estoico recargado en un rincón junto al televisor viendo por lo bajo a los Loud examinándolos en todo, vestimenta, expresiones, incluso sus aromas y sobra decir que con un poco de razonamiento lógico se dieo cuenta que esta no era la familia a la que había jurado proteger alguna vez, no esta vez algo era diferente y como todos en aquella explicación esperaban la explicación de aquel joven que llevaba el rayo por sus venas.

El joven Lemy al ver a todos reunidos no pudo reprimir un nudo en la garganta, lo que estaba a punto de decir iba a romper a estas personas, a veces realmente el deseaba ser tan frio como el invierno para no tener que lidiar con estas situaciones pero aquí estaba el en medio de una familia de extraños que de no ser por sus rostros el habría puesto su mirada en otra parte y a su lado estaba un amigo que lo acompañaría en las buenas y en las malas y eta era en definitiva una de las malas.

Lemy se había puesto frente a la familia loud caminando de una forma algo amenazante mirándolos como si de un pelotón de infantería se tratase-Muy bien bien-exalo pesadamente dando un sonoro aplauso y llevándose sus manos a su cabello palido

-primero que nada quiero que quede una cosa claro lo que les voy a decir no les gustara en lo mas mínimo, pero por favor les pido que traten de entender-todos los Loud miraron con seriedad al chico de casi de 13 años su postura, su tono de voz eran increíblemente diferentes a los que estaban acostumbrados parecía alguien firme, con ideales definidios y sobre todo voluntad pero que aun asi proyectaba cierta tensión por no decir miedo a los ojos de las Loud.

Lemy le hizo una mirada rápida a Clyde a la que este solamente asintió sin decir nada esperando saber lo que tenia que decir su ahora joven compañero-Bueno quiero que imaginen un mundo un mundo de caballeros de la noche y hombres de acero un mundo en donde las cosas que ustedes consideran imposibles están a la vuelta de la esquina…un mundo con esperanza.

Lemy se aclaro un poco la garganta después de esta introducción-ahora deben entender una cosa yo no soy el Lemy Loud que conocen de hecho ustedes no son la familia que conozco, yo no tengo hermanas o ustedes son mis madres-dijo tratando de sonar sereno

Sin embargo Lory interrumpio-disculpame pero no entiendo a que quieres llegar con esto, tu eres Lemy Loud nuestro hijo- tanto Lory como los demás presentes no lograban comprender por que Lemy les decía esto

Lemy entonces se dio cuenta que primero debía ponerlos en contexto-¿alguien de ustedes esta familiarizado con el concepto del multiverso?-pregunto simplemente a todos los Loud

Ninguna de los Loud parecía entender el concepto poniendo gestos de confusión-¿se refiere a que un poema trae muchos versos?-dijo ingenuamente Leni levantando su mano

Lemy se llevo la mano a la cara en signo de frustración esto no lo llevaba a ningún lado hasta que la voz monótona de lisa se hizo presente-

-Se refiere a la existencia de mundos paralelos creados a partir de cambios suscitados en dichos universo que provocan la existencia de otros mundos-

-en español lisa por favor, no todos somos unos cerebritos-dijo con molestia Lori que seguía sin entender al igual que Lincoln y compañía

-me refiero a que por cada decisión que tomamos existen otras decisiones que pudimos haber tomado y que esas decisiones en si fueron tomados por otros yo de nuestros mundos paralelos creando un resultado distinto-dijo lisa con los ojos muy abiertos ahora pues al cada vez que razonaba ese concepto mas le iba dando forma a lo que sucedia-pero no esta comprobado la existencia de mundos paralelos no es mas que una teoría absurda de la física cuántica no tiene bases comprobables

-¿estas segura Lisa?-dijo con frialdad Lemy

-y eso ¿Qué?-dijo luan ahora-que tiene que ver eso del miltiverso con nosotros

-Absolutamente nada-dijo Lemy si mostrar emoción-solo quería que tuvieran esa idea en mente para que puedan entender esto de donde yo vengo de donde el viene-dijo señalando a Clyde-la historia que ustedes conocen es totalmente distinta a la que nosotras conocemos-todos parecían expectantes ahora-

-¿estas tratando de decirnos que vienes de otra tierra?-dijo ahora la lúgubre voz de lucy que en su nerviosismo jugueteaba con sus dedos

Al fin parecía que alguien lograba captar la idea pero antes de que pudiera responder Lisa volvió a hablar-

-Eso es imposible la única forma que pudieras ser de otra tierra es que en este momento hubieran 2 de ti el Lemy de esta tierra y tu-dijo un poco exaltada

-Jamas dije que fuera de otra tierra-la voz de Lemy seguía siendo fría-no…yo provengo de esta misma tierra pero ahora todo es diferente pues alguien quizo que fuera asi-esta vez de dirigio a Lincoln

-¿no creen que su vida es demasiado perfecta?-les pregunto- digo un hermano que tiene por esposas a 9 de sus hermanas, y que por casualidad tienen hijas nacidas de esas relaciones sin algún problema genético relevante -esta vez Clyde mostro asombro levantando una ceja-quiero decir no son ricos ni nada pero para lo que es esta familia debería tener mas d complicaciones graves

Ahora era el turno de Lincoln de hablar severamente, lo que decía ciertamente le molestaba- ¿estas diciendo que nuestra vida ah sido fácil? ¿Qué esto es un simple juego?

Lemy no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa-oh Lincoln imagina que todas tus hermanas mueren asesinadas y tu teniendo el poder de salvarlas no pudiste si quiera reaccionar dime ¿Cómo te sentirías?-

Ante esta pregunta solo hubo un silencio por parte del patriarca de la casa loud, no podía concebir tal idea de perderlo todo de perder aquello que amaba su silencio era suficiente para responder a esa pregunta

-yo se cómo ROTO-le dijo con intensidad-inservible, sentirías un despropósito en tu vida, pero que crees sabes que en tu poder puedes revertir esto que puedes salvar a tus hermanas que puedes tener la vida de ensueño que añoras, que puedes CAMBIAR AL PASADO-

La sonrisa de Lemy desaparecía mostrando una mueca de ira- lo único que tienes que hacer-el se acercó a Lincoln-solo es correr, correr y no mirar atrás …

-yo soy Lemy Loud de esta tierra y la razón de que yo este aquí es por que mi padre Lincoln Loud cambio la historia y por eso ahora el multiverso esta al borde del colapso…-y una vez mas los ojos azules sin vida de Lemy se hacían presentes.

* * *

**Espero con ansias su comentarios aunque que se de antemano que no los merezco XD por mi falta de actividad ultimamente, en fin espero que les haya gustado**


	7. Historias del ayer

**Hola queridos lectores, un capitulo nuevo en menos de un mes XD creo que es mi forma de decirles que los quiero mucho y no me olvido de ustedes, estamos por llegar a la mitad del fanfic, espero que les guste como va todo de verdad soy algo inseguro con mi narrativa pero creo que les gustara. **

**En fin aqui va el nuevo capitulo espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Hasta a proxima. Espero sus comentarios o criticas sobre la historia es la mejor parte de escribir oir sus opiniones**

* * *

Historias del ayer

El aliento le hacia falta a los Loud, las ultimas horas habían sido emocionalmente agotadoras, su hijo Lemy les contaba una historia que ellas mismas no podían aceptar en lo mas mínimo, mundos paralelos, otras ellas pero lo que realmente las conmocionada sobremanera era la idea del viaje en el tiempo pues lo que el velocista eléctrico relataba solo alimentaba mas las dudas existenciales incluso las de Lisa Loud.

Lemy tenia una mirada acusadora sobre Lincoln y este a su vez sudaba frio por el simple contacto visual, ¿viajes en el tiempo? No podía dar crédito a la idea era totalmente imposible pero su hijo le había mostrado que el era imposible y no podía negarlo las palabras de su hijo estaban tan llenas de convicción que contradecirlo le parecía estúpido.

Lisa aun sin poder salir de su estupor maquinaba ideas, teorías o cualquier otra cosa que le pudiera dar razón a este sinsentido, ¿como es que el viaje en el tiempo era posible?, ¿Por qué su hijo varón tenia tales conocimientos?.

El resto de Louds y Luna no podían llegar a entender el grado de complejidad de lo que ocurria, ella no estaban tan versadas en el campo de la ciencia o ciencia loca como le denominaban a la ciencia de Lisa, la única que daba señales de poder comprender que pasaba era la gotica Lucy pensando para sus adentros que quizá lo que vendría a continuación seria la gota que derramara el vaso.

Clyde no se movia de su sitio, ya ningún Loud lo volteaba a ver pero aun seguía con una mirada tan estoica como al principio sien embargo no dejaba de pensar en eso si su vida ahora era un revoltijo y no lograba localizar a haiku entonces su peor miedo se había hecho realidad, claro no lo demostró pero Green arrow quería gritar de impotencia.

-no es posible viajar en el tiempo-declaro lisa espabilando a todos-se necesitaría de grandes cantidades de energía para poder entrar en un campo tan complejo como la percepción del tiempo se necesitaría algo similar…-

-¿A la materia oscura?-termino de decir Lemy haciendo que una mirada de terror apareciera en su rostro, ella trato de articular algo la hizo sudar

-El acelerador de partículas de Central City-dijo en voz baja

-Bingo-exclamo con malicia Lemy- ¿Lincoln recuerdas ese viaje que hiciste en 2014 con Ronnie Anne y el resto de tu clase de secundaria?-cuestiono sin mirarlo

Lincoln claro que lo recordaba había sido un día duro para el en ese entonces las cosas no andaban bien con Ronnie su máscara de chica ruda no ayudaba y él se había cansado de aquello, el empezaba a odiar a Ronnie-veras ese dia…

(Un vistazo al pasado)

-Bien. Bien chicos recuerden no se separen-decía la señorita Johnson tratando de mantener el grupo a raya-No quiero que griten o corran por los pasillos-pero los chicos parecían hacer caso omiso a sus indicaciones-Luna Loud por favor ayúdame-le dijo a la rockera que tenia puestos audífonos a todo volumen que no hacía caso a lo que le decían-

-Luna Loud si quieres esos créditos extra para que pases tu materia universitaria tienes que ayudarme ahora-le dijo la señorita Jonhson quitándole esos audífonos de un manotazo, la chica Loud no puso hace otra cosa mas que refunfuñar y hacerle caso a la profesora.

Se encontraban dentro de un gran edificio con la forma de un estadio de futbol pero a nadie parecía importarle salvo a un joven chiquillo que apenas parecía un adolecente mas, su cabello lo delataba pues era Lincoln Loud se había separado de aquel grupo que lo asfixiaba y no quería estar con ellos ni siquiera con su hermana que ultimadamente era algo extraña para él; su amigo del alma se había ido a unas lujosas vacaciones con sus padres a alguna playa exótica del mediterráneo, poco le importaba estar aquel lugar de tecnología avanzada a pesar de las suplicas de su hermana menor lisa que le pedía que la llevara a ver tal lugar pero esto nunca ocurrió.

Vagaba por los pasillos del futurista lugar pensando en como decirle a Ronnie que quería cortar, claro sabia que eso conllevaba una buen tibiaso en los dientes y un ojo morado de un mes, pero es que no la soportaba siempre lo trataba como basura frente a otros para no descuidar las apariencias de la escuela esto lo fastidiaba incluso su hermana Lory había notado tales abusos pero no decía nada ya que era una decisión que solo su hermano podía tomar, sin embargo algo le ocurría a su hermana Luna cuando el se refería a Ronnie en la casa Loud ella actuaba de una forma bastante posesiva y desafiantes cuando la sacaba a colación, era raro incluso su comportamiento hacia el había cambiado se había vuelto más invasiva con el.

El la quería , cuando estaban solos podía ser la persona más dulce del planeta pero esto era opacado por su bravuconería que era la mayoría de las veces algo excesiva, entonces aun perdido de sus pensamientos la voz que no quería oir trono en sus tímpanos.

-¿Qué haces tan lejos del grupo patético?-le dijo Ronnie Anne dándole un cariñoso puñetazo en el hombro a Lincoln

-ahora no…- susurro para si mismo, pero entonces un súbito beso tierno en los labios lo tomo desprevenido

-no sabia que fueras de los que rompe las reglas Loud-le dijo con una risita picara

Lincoln sin mas aparto levemente a Ronnie de su espacio personal lo que hizo que esta mostrara un rostro de confusión-escucha Ronnie tengo que decirte algo importante, no queria que fuera asi pero…no lo soporto-exclamo con frustración, entonces una voz computarizada comenzó a sonar

-ACELERADOR DE PARTICULAS EN PROCESO DE INICIALIZACIACION, CONTEO DE TIEMPO 10 SEGUNDOS-pero a pesar del ruido Lincoln no se detuvo

-estoy harto de esto, harto de que me trates asi-

-9…8….6-seguia la cuenta regresiva

La mirada de Ronnie poco a poco se distorsionaba y las lagrimas comenzaban a desbordarse

-pense que…bueno cambiarias ya sabes no golpearme en el rostro todos los días hubiera sido algo bueno….

-5…4…-la voz de Lincoln parecía acortarse alavés que un sonido eléctrico comenzaba a sonar cada vez mas fuerte

-lo que quiero decir…es que….-

-2…1..0-termini el conteo una ráfaga roja ilumino todo el cuarto

-No te amo-

(Fin del vistazo al pasado)

Ahora era el turno de Lemy de quedarse boquiabierto el breve relato de Lincoln lo había dejado helado, esa parte de la historia le hacía mucho ruido en su cabeza todo estaba mal pero ahora algo tenía sentido ya podía confirmar que había cambiado.

-y bueno al final del viaje termine con un ojo morado y con el labio roto-dijo con poco desanimado mirando a su hijo

-no debió ser así-sentencio Lemy

-¿a qué te refieres Lemy?-pregunto Lynn que estaba fastidiada con ese asunto-ella se lo busco, trataba mal a mi hermanito

-NO DEBEIO SER ASI-grito Lemy a todo pulmón- Ese dia…ese dia el acelerador de partículas tuvo una falla de proporciones universales-dijo Lemy que estaba que sacaba chispas…literalmente

-Ese dia entraste en un coma de casi un año Lincoln-le dijo con el ceño fruncido-

Los ojos de Lincoln se abrían cada vez mas de la sorpresa, el no recordaba nada de eso-después de esos meses que pasaste en coma algo te paso, cambiaste, te volviste mas rápido que el rayo te convertiste en FLASH el hombre mas rápido con vida-

-¿Por qué…? No recuerdo nada de lo que dices, no tiene sentido-

-ya te lo dije cambiaste la línea del tiempo algo que nosotros los velocistas tenemos terminantemente prohibido por los problemas que le podemos causar a la Speed Force-

Una vez mas Lemy usaba un termino que le era ajeno a Lisa y las Loud-¿La Speed Force?- dijo confundida y abrumada Lana

Lemy entonces se dirigió hacia el pizarrón que estaba en medio de la sala y comenzó a hacer trazos rapidos- Verán la speed force es una fuerza elemental del multiverso hace que todas la tierras compartas el mismo espacio al mismo tiempo pero a distintas vibraciones, es la fuerza a la que todas los velocistas están unidos para bien o para mal-dibujo varios círculos uno dentro del otro y alrededor los rayos que representaban la speed forcé

-ahora contrario a lo que la mayoría creería la speed forcé es un ente vivo y pensante, tiene sus métodos y reglas-le dijo a Lisa principalmente que se maravillaba con tal explicación

-y tu Lincoln rompiste la primordial viajar en el tiempo-apreto los puños con fuerza

-pero ¿Por qué Lincoln rompería una regla como esa?-pregunto Luan

Lemy cerro los ojos un momento meditando su respuesta- En el tiempo del que yo tengo recuerdo Lincoln es FLASH es un vigilante una especie de superhéroe-todos oian atentos su relato, su hermano ¿un héroe?- con el pasar de los años se hizo varios enemigos y bueno todo tiene su punto de quiebre, Un dia Lincoln perdió aquello que mas amaba y no puedo con ellos empezó a desvariar a perder la cabeza pero por sobre todo empezó a perder de vista lo que mas importaba-esto ultimo lo dijo con veneno en su plabras como si reprimiera un dolor agudo

-¿Nosotras?-dijo Lola ahora un poco asustada si eso resultaba verdad

Lincoln le falto el aire al tener esa posibilidad en la cabeza.

-Ja, lo crean o no el mundo no gira en torno a ustedes, no no fueron ustedes, de hecho ustedes habían hecho su vida aparte a la de Lincoln, eran personas importantes, héroes en sus propios campos-dijo sin entrar en mas detalles no era necesario decirles mas que lo necesario, no importaba-solo debo decir que en este momento ustedes no son mas que palidas sombras de lo que podrían haber sido….-las miradas de extrañeza no se hicieron esperar pero Lemy continuo-Lincoln ese día perdió a su esposa…perdió a Ronnie Anne-

Ante la revelación Lincoln dio un brinco de sorpresa haciendo que las demás dieran un suspiro generalizado-

-esto no…no puede ser real-la mente Lincoln era un caos-entonces que hay de mis hijas…tus hermanas todo….-dijo sin aliento

-ellas no existen-sentencio-de echo estoy tan sorprendido que este sea el futuro donde no existe un Flash… y eso no es lo único muchas otras cosas están mal-ahora la mirada se clavo fijamente en Lucy-¿dime como ah estado Haiku Tia Lucy?-

La pregunta por si sola cambio el color de piel de la gotica, ella sabia a lo que se referia si todo era cierto-dios mio…-dijo Lucy tapándose la boca tratando de no gritar

-esta muerta ¿verdad?-las palabras de un abatido Clyde se hizieron notar

Lucy no pudo mas que asentir, a lo que Clyde solo apretó los puños-Cuando íbamos a la preparatoria ella comenzó a tener una adicción a las droga unoa muy diferente se llamaba venom…ella ….ella no podía parar y un dia bueno ella ya estaba muerte con ….-ella trataba de contener su llanto, quería proseguir pero Clyde la detuvo

-detente-dijo sin emoción-no sigas-el pobre Clyde trato de reprender sus emociones pero no podía, entonces era cierto su haiku, su pequeña gotica se había ido y con ello el regalo mas hermoso que había tenido la fortuna de ver-tu me lo haz arrebataste…-dijo en voz baja algo que solo Lemy logro escuchar a lo que el reacciono-me lo arrebataste

Como una pantera Clyde trato de abalanzarse sobre Lincoln pero Lemy con todo el impulso y fuerza que pudo tomar lo desvió haciendo que cayera de bruces contra el piso-Clyde cálmate se que lo que hizo no tiene nombre pero…

Ahora lory estaba aterrorizada la explosividad de Clyde y su tono de ira se hacia sonar como un león enjaulado, ella jamas había pensado que Clyde pudiera ser tan salvaje y ahí estaba el forcejeando con su hijo Lemy evitando que se levantara

-DEJAME DEJAME….LINCOLN ERES HOMBRE MUERTO-el trataba de safarse de Lemy pero este vibraba para poder ejercer la mayor precion sobre el, al darse cuenta que su captor no lo dejaría de el dejo de forcejear para empezar a llorar sonoramente, se veía tan triste y patético que las Loud no pudieron evitar compadecerse por el.

-Me lo quitaste todo….Lincoln…Maldicion…-trato de reprimir sus llanto, pero le era imposible solo de pensarlo lo hacía más miserable-

-¿Qué….que fue lo que te quito?-dijo Luna tratando de acercarse a el pobre homre

-Todo, a mi querida Haiku-dijo para que todos pudieran escuchar-y a mi pequeña Sakura…dios…mi pequeña bebe…mi hija…dios…mi hija…

Entonces se oyó como si un trueno resonara, como si la tormenta estuviera en su casa, se escucho un grito de ultra tumbo un grito que haría estremecer hasta a los hombres mas valiantes, la habitación callo en silencio salvo por las leves lagrimas de Clyde

Nadie sabia que era, pero Lemy sabia que era sin embargo el miedo lo paralizo por una fracción de segundo y solo pudo articular apenas unas palabras- HUNTER ZOLOMON

* * *

**UUU espero que sea un buen clifhanger XD**


	8. Black Flash

**Hey hey un nuevo capitulo, vaya estoy que quemo xD ustedes son los que me dan ánimos de seguir de verdad los adoro chicos creo que aprovechare a a agradecer a todos ustedes que han puesto a esta historia en la privilegiada zona de sus favoritos o alertas de verdad lo aprecio mucho y con mucho cariño le dedico este capitulo ahora a Jonas Nagera que simpre se pasa por aqui a comentar lo que me inspira a seguir **

* * *

Black Flash

No le temía a casi nada, ni siquiera a la muerte, ¡maldicion incluso a veces la añoraba con desesperación! Pero esto sensación, este sentimiento, esta cosa me aterraba, sabia de quien se trataba Hunter Zolomon, un velocista de otra tierra, el zoom original, alguien que con sus acciones se convirtió en una verdadera aberración para la Speed Force, me sorprende que mi padre alguna vez lo hubiera derrotado, sin embargo había algo que podía admirar de Hunter Zolomon y esa era su determinación de acero, intento por todos los medios acabar con mi padre, lastimándolo física y psicológicamente, era un hombre implacable y que su sola presencia imponía miedo, muchos los tildaban de loco y un maniático pero yo no, yo en el veía cualidades que queria destacar, pero ahora el tan solo era una marioneta de la speed forcé una mera herramienta para para castigar a los que transgredían el orden natural preestablecido, alguien que con gritos de agonía anunciaba la muerte de los velocistas, alguien conocido como…. ¡EL BLACK FLASH!

La temperatura de la casa Loud descendió rápidamente, después del grito de ultra tumba que se oyo, nadie dijo nada, ni si quiera Clyde que comenzaba a recuperar la compostura de si mismo-Maldición ahora no-exclamo Lemy, y un segundo mas tarde el grito estridente de vaias chiquillas se hizo sonar alertando al máximo a las madres Loud-

-NIÑAS-gritaron al unisono se disponían a correr hacia las escaleras pero un tumulto de hermanas bajaba corriendo gritando y unas llorando-

-MAMI, MAMI-grito Lizy abrazando fuertemente a su madre Lana

-Es un demonio madre, un demonio negro-dijo Lyra desesperda tomando su crucifijo con ambas manos murmurando oraciones inentendibles

Lupa con unas lagrima en el rostro solo decía en silencio frente a su madre-no tiene rostro, su rostro no esta ahí….

-ESPEREN-hablo súbitamente Lory-¿Dónde esta Loan?- grito histérica

Otro grito de ultratumba se escucho pero esta vez parecía un carcajada lo que hizo a Lemy salir de su momentánea paralizis, liberando a Clyde inmediatamente-Todos quédense aquí no suban Clyde encárgate de ellos luego hablaremos de mi estúpido padre-dijo haciendo una mirada acusadora hacia Lincoln que estaba claramente confundido

Clyde solo asintió y en seguida Lemy corrió a la velocidad del rayo hacia la habitación de donde provenía el grito y entonces lo vio, observo con cuidado a esa figura espectral cubierta por la oscuridad lo único que salía de la monotonía de su ser eran esos colores rojos que destellaban en su pecho y en su cara se podía ver a un hombre muerto con necrosis en su mandibula y los ojos, parecía un zombie, un zombie muy veloz . La figura estaba encorvada sobe la chica rubia que era la hija de Lory, sin embargo ella no estaba asustada pues todo lo contrario una sonrisa algo enfermiza se dibujaba en su rostro y la mano de ella queria tocar con ansias las garras del velocista oscuro y cuando estuvieron a pocos centímetros de ella, lemy con su velocidad endemoniada empujo al espectro lejos de Loan, sin embargo el haberlo tocado le produje a Lemy cierto dolor agudo que lo hizo gemi y volvió la vista hacia donde estaba ese espectro mirándolo con quietud

El black flash solo dio un alarido de ira hacia nuestro joven velocistas a lo que lemy solo esbozo una sonrisa confiada-mirate Zolomon eres un desgracia-el black flash arremetió contra lemy y este al mismo tiempo tomo a la asombrada loan de su brazo y corrió a toda velocidad esquivando al espectro, llegando a la sala donde los conmocionados loud estabn a ala espera de sus hijos-

-aquí esta ella, ahora pase lo que pase no se acerquen a esa cosa o en definitiva morirán-djo con falta de aire Lemy

-¿Qué….que…cosa?-pregunto Leni claramente espantada

-eso-señalo Lemy hacia atrás sin ver

Todos los Loud ahora temblaban al ver el aspecto del black flash, ligeramente encorvado con manos que parecían garras, y parecía tener leves espasmos que cambiaban su postura de manera amenazante y despedia relámpagos de color sangre pero lo más aterrador era su rostro sin vida le colgaba carne podrida, era alucinante

-Muy bien Zolomon vienes por un velocista no? Pues aquí estoy ven por mi-le reto lemy y como las hormigas al dulce black flash corrió hacia lemy y este corrió fuera de la casa para evitar algún daño colateral en la casa.

En tan solo un segundo la casa Loud se volvió a quedar en silencio

-¿pero que rayos era esa cosa?-exclamo Lynn. Todos estaban aterrado pero luna aun mas un mostruo horrible estaba tras su hijo y ella no podía hacer nada

-era un espectro del tiempo-contesto Clyde- es algo de los velocistas cuando un velocista rompe las reglas bueno la speed forcé envía eso para ajustar cuentas-

-pero…pero Lemy no rompió ni una regla, ¿Por qué lo persigue a el?-cuestiono Luna

-por que entre todos nosotros es el único que esta conectado a la Speed forcé y ya que al parecer Lincoln o tiene sus poderes el espectro debe llevarse algo en este caso a Lemy pues cuando un espectro aparece alguien debe de morir-

Y ante esta situación Luna no pudo hacer mas que llorar.

* * *

A muchas millas de royal Woods el sonido del rayo resonaba en el estadio de futbol de central city, lemy trataba de estar un paso delante de Hunter pero este por todos los medios se lo impedia haciendo que Lemy se sintiera mas fatigado y perdiera velocidad

Huner gritaba como un alma en pena y aveces este grito parecía una risa descontrolada, Lemy sabia que no podria vencerlo en un mano a mano, corria por las paredes esquivando por poco el toque de Hunter pues con tan solo tocarlo sentia un dolor inconmensurable.

-debo contenerlo de algún modo-se dijo asi mismo pero no sabia como, en esta realidad no habían contenedores para metahumanos y no había algún otro héroe que lo pudiera asistir

Sin embargo Zolomon era muy poderos su velocidad era tan elevada como la de su padre flash, trato de golpearlo con uno de sus rayos azules pero no le hizo ni cosquillas, Salio corriendo hacia la ciudad corriendo entre los edificios y trato de crear un brecha hacia la speed forcé para poder encerrarlo al menos temporalmente, pero su velocidad no se lo permitia, era muy lento siempre lo fue, ni siquiera pudo ser tan rápido como su padre y odiaba eso, no es que la velocidad hubiera sido su ambicion era el hecho de que su padre lo superaba en algo y no le gustaba reconocerlo.

El oscuro pensamiento de estar acabado cruzo por su mente, no tenia recursos o aliados mas que Clyde pero un hombre con un arco no era lo que necesitaba ahorita y peor aun se estaba quedando sin energía, pensó entonces en su realidad en lo bien que había vivido al menos durante un tiempo, el solo queria regesar a su hogar pero ese pensamiento lo traiciono por un instante que fue suficiente pues tropezó con la acera de la cayendo estrepitosamente contra el jardín de una casa y su propio deseo de volver a casa lo hizo flaquear estaba devuelta en royal Woods en la casa Loud

-CARAJO-exclamo por su incopentencia, los loud estaban entonces en el pórtico de la casa viendo como había llegado su hijo el cual se veía herido, luna trato de acercarse a el pero el no se lo permitio-No te acerques es peligroso-vocifero y en un parpadeo Black Flash había entrado a escena sin consideraciones tomo a Lemy por el cuello y lo levanto, el trato de zafarse pero le fue inútil se había quedado sin energía y sin mas comenzó a gritar por el agonizante dolor-

-AGGGHJ….AHHHH-gritaba con todas su fuerzas, el black flash solo se reia ante el dolor que causaba, de a poco la piel de Lemy comenzaba a arrugarse, era el fin, sentia como la vida lo abandonba, como no iba a poder salvar el multiverso, como dejaría a todos morir, se convertiría en lo que mas odiaba, la incompetencia de su padre

Lincoln quizo intervenir de inmediato pero Clyde lo tomo de los brazos evitando que hiziera algo estúpido, pero no podía culparlo su hijo estaba siendo asesinado frente a el y no podía hacer nada, el no era veloz, Clyde por su lado debía contenerse el no seria rival para el espectro no podía arriesgarlo todo aunque la decisión le mellaba el alma, ese chico era uno de sus mas grandes orgullos siempre lo admiro por lo que era y por lo que había decidido ser a pesar de las horribles circunstancias de su concepción y nacimiento, las madres y niñas loud gritban que lo soltaran pero era inútil aquel ser ni se inmutaba, no podían intervenir…

Todo se había perdido…

No es cierto…aun cuando todos se ve perdido….debes mirar al cielo….

De la nada Lemy sintió un frio que le comenzó a calar hasta los huesos, sintió como el agarre del black flash se perdía y cayo entonces al piso del jardín, no creía lo que sus ojos veian ni siquiera los demás Loud lo creían, el black flash se había congelado

Sus ojos rojos habían parado de brillar Lemy a duras penas pudo articular una palabra-Mama….-dijo con la voz entrecortada pero para su sorpresa una voz masculina le respondió

-Ni lo sueñes por un minuto chico-la voz de este hombre sonaba profunda y misteriosa-creo…que debemos hablar-su voz empezó a sonar mas entrecortada como si estuviera luchando por respirar

Detrás de la figura de hielo del black flash apareció un hombre de estatura promedio, vestido con una chamarra de color azul, tenia unos lentes de color cromo y en su mano una pistola futurista igualmente cromada-Capitán Cold-dijo sorprendido el chico de cabello gris

-por favor chico no soy un puto super héroe llamame Chadler-dijo el hombre de azul que se quito los lentes revelando unos ojos cafes que se veian marchitos, pero noto otra cosa del costado de su chamarra goteaba ávidamente sangre lo que Chadler noto de inmediato-

-se que se ve mal pero no tenemos mucho tiempo- y volviendo su mirada hacia el black flash este con su mano libre le arranco al black flash su emblema del pecho haciendo que la figura de hielo se rompiera en mil pedazos-esto te será útil en un futuro-se lo lanzo a las manos del joven velocista-bueno si es que hay un futuro….

-pero?...como?...tu?-las ideas ahora volaban por la cabeza lemy pero no obtuvo respuesta pues Chadler lo callo

-vamos a la casa y te contare no tengo mucho ..gg…gg…hhhh-no pudo terminar la frase pues una repentina expulsión de sangre salio por la boca de Chandler y con ello estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera por que lemy puso su hombro como apoyo

-ven vamos explícame que rayos paso contigo-y con pasos lentos se acercaron a la casa loud donde todos los ojos ahora se centraban en tan mal herida persona que había salvado a su querido hijo, sin embargo Lincoln no tuvo la misma reacción

-TU?-dijo despectivo Lincoln al ver que se trataba de chadler no es como si lo odiara hacia años que no veía a ese infeliz pues se había ido de royal Woods cuando una problema de pandillas había azotado a todo el vecindario, asi que al verlo ahí significaban mas problemas

-je hola perdedor, ¿como va la vida de polígamo incestuoso eh?-dijo divertido pero otra vez el flujo de sangre no lo dejaba hablar con normalidad

-tia lisa rápido trae todo el plasma que tengas en tu laboratio y toda la morfina que tengas-le dijo sin voltearla a ver llevando al hombre a la sala atraves de los ojos aterrorizados y curiosos de las Loud-que se vayan las niñas de aquí ahora

-CHAD, por dios ¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Clyde al ver hombre de azul-Pense que estabas con las Leyendas

-también es bueno verte perdedor número 2-dijo aun con gracia-las cosas han estado muy duras en el negocio ultima….aaaa….gggg…hhh-dijo volviendo a escupir sangre

-escuchen no tengo mucho tiempo asi que al grano, ya se que el imbécil de Lincoln le hizo algo a la corriente temporal las leyendas y yo lo sentimos cuando estábamos en Mesopotamia en una misión-para sorpresa de Clyde y Lemy el relato no parecía descabellado ya sabían de sobra lo que Chadler hacia con las leyendas-algo paso el lugar empezó a desaparecer no lo se muy bien debe ser alguna otra estúpida cosa relacionada con el viaje del tiempo solo yo pude escapar…los demás…aaa…ggg….h…-sus palabras empezaban a parecer estar llenas de amargura-no lo lograron…

-pero como llegaste aquí…como es que recuerdad-volvio a interrogar Clyde

-con la Wave rider esa maquina infernal nos mueve a través del tiempo, recuerdo esto pues al estar dentro de la nave mis recuerdos permanecen intactos ya sabes tecnología del siglo 31-Chad comenzó a tozer mas aquejada mente

Lisa entonces llego con lo que Lemy le había pedido y rápidamente le aplicaban los cuidados médicos pero chadler desesperadamente se negó-ni lo sueñes raton de biblioteca, esto no se detendrá….

-a…a que te refieres?-dijo viéndolo a los ojos Lisa y ella aun trataba de ayudarlo

-bueno…todo tiene un orden igual el maldito tiempo al llegar a esta línea de tiempo mi cuerpo comienza a adaptarse a lo que debería de haber pasado…-dijo jadeante

-entonces tu estas….?-dijo Lory preocupada por lo que entendía

-si estoy muerto aparentemente….nnnngggggghhhhhh…-jadeo fuertemente

-como sea ahora dinos donde esta la wave rider?-dijo Lemy ya habiendo procesado lo que pasaba si la wave rider estaba aquí significaba que podía arreglar esto rápidamente, pero la sonrisa algo sarcástica de Chad auguraba lo peor-la Wave rider se ah ido no se lo que paso apenas estoy entendiendo lo que ocurre aquí chico, ella solo me dejo aquí varado y creo que exploto…no lo se…desperté en el basurero de Royal Woods con un agujero en el estómago…

-maldita sea-rugio Lemy aporreando el sillón

-pero mira traje un regalo-de unos de los bolsillos de la chamara azul del capitán frio este saco lo que parecía una esfera brillante de color blanco-tomalo, lo logre sacar de la nave antes de que todo se fuera al carajo es….-

-GUIDEON-grito de euforia el velocista

-aaaa….nnn…..gggg… si sabia que te seria útil ahí están almacenados todo lo que necesites….puaaaah….-volvio a escupir sangre todo su chamarra se había manchado de su sangre-

Al ver que el pobre hombre no le quedaba mucho tiempo Lemy no pudo evitar sentir pena por el era raro que el sintiera algo como aquello pero al verlo ahí moribundo lo hacia sentir tan mal-gracias Chad, de verdad esto será útil, no te preocupes te juro que arreglare esto

-ja no me jures nada-dijo aun sonriendo-solo hazlo…-su toz se volvia cada vez mas violenta-acércate tengo que decirte algo mas y esto….aaghh… esto si es malo….necesitaras a la chica…el dia se acerca…el juicio se acerca…Doomsday ya viene-y con ultimo quejido de dolor el capitán Cold murió…

* * *

**Creo que soy un amante de los clifhanger XD**


	9. Super Woman

**HOLA QUE TAL CHICOS NUEVO CAP RECIÉN ESCRITO FIU HA SIDO UNA SEMANA DIFICIL Xd PERO CON TODO CARIÑO UN NUEVO CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE YA QUIERO EMPEZAR CON ESTE MOMENTO COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS DUDAS Y TEORIAS, QUEJAS ETC.**

* * *

**Super Woman**

Un buen hombre había muerto en el lecho de los Loud, un héroe, aunque el odiaba ser referido como tal, sus acciones habían hablado por el en mas de una ocasión, si tuvo un inicio oscuro y bastante reprochable pero tal cosa solo hacia resaltar lo notable que había sido la vida del capitán cold, un hombre que a pesar de haber tocado fondo logro vencer al abismo y ahora ahí estaba su cuerpo marchito que poco a poco desaparecía de una forma bastante horrenda.

Las madres Loud al ver como un hombre moria frente a sus ojos lo primero que hicieron fue tapar las miradas curiosas y francamente asustadas de sus hijas de aquel deplorable momento, el cuerpo de Chad se había empezado a podrir a una velocidad anormal, primero sus piel se arrugo como la de un cadáver y poco a poco la desintegración de este fue mostrando sus órganos, luego su esqueleto y finalmente la putrefacción hizo polvo todo lo antes había sido un ser vivo.

Lincoln estaba pasmado con lo que vio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un hombre había echo polvo frente a el, la idea de que todo lo que su hijo le había contado cada vez mas parecía mas real pues a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido Lincoln Loud aun se rehusaba a creer el hecho de que su familia, su familia actual era invención de un problema, un error que el mismo causo, un despropósito de su vida, una aberración, como todo el mundo ajeno a su familia lo llamaba pues desde que se hizo publico la relación de aquella familia las criticas y ataques de odio fueron constantes, llamándolos degenerados, errores, aberraciones a sus propias hijas, al hombre del plan jamás le afecto el siempre estuvo ahí para defender a su amada familia, estuvo ahí para que sus hijas se sintieran como personas reales…

Pero ahora….parecía que todos los demás tenían razón.

(punto de vista de lemy)

Falle…odio fallar…le falle a alguien que hizo lo imposible por darnos esta información y no pude ayudarlo, no me gustaba culpar a las circunstancias eso hacia a la gente débil, descargar tus propias responsabilidades en terceros era de cobardes e inútiles, eran cosas que mi padre disfrazaba con heroísmo y una débil moral, el jamás actuar a pesar de tener ese poder…

Verlo irse de esa manera no era grato, no podía concebir una forma mas horrible de morir, el saber que estas muerto y que de a poco te estas yendo es horrible lo había visto antes…frio…desalmado…sin un ápice humanidad, y de nuevo todo era culpa de mi padre…culpa de su accionar, culpa de su incapacidad de aceptar una derrota…lo odiaba ….lo odiaba…quería desparramar su sangre por las paredes, pintar las ingenuas caras de su hijas con sangre, quería verlo sufrir y por un segundo mas perdí el control….

(fin del punto de vista)

Nadia pudo ver que paso, quizá solo fue Clyde por ser el que conocía al joven velocista, el aire volvió a sentirse pesado y frio, las hijas del pecado sin embargo parecían haber dejado de suspirar por un segundo, pues veían muy atentas un nuevo espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ellas

Lincoln sintió el frio de una tundra infernal sobre su pecho, el súbito frio lo había dejado paralizado, su cuerpo no respondía y solo podía sentir como leve cosquilleo subía por su pecho pero ese frio enseguida se transformo en el peor dolor que había sentido, sintió como si alguien le quisiera arrancar el corazon.

-TU…ESTUPIDO INTENTO DE HEROE-mascullo Lemy a la vez que parecía rechinar sus dientes con odio, estaba mirando fijamente a su padre sin parpadear y este no se movía estaba paralizado pues la mano de Lemy se había enterrado en su pecho, el sonido de la vibración de del brazo de Lemy era lo único que se escuchaba además del jadeo por parte de Lincoln-MIRA LO QUE HAZ PROVACADO, ACABASTE CON LA VIDA DE MILLLONES-ahora los ojos del joven chico se tornabas de un color azul muy obscuro y de su boca se podía ver como su propio aliento parecía convertirse en escarcha ¡estaba perdiendo el control!

Clyde no podía hacer nada a la velocidad que se movia Lemy era imposible detenerlo pues tan solo hacia falta una fracción de segundo para que el corazon de Lincoln explotara como una burbuja, hace tan solo unos instantes Clyde hubiera querido acabar con Lincoln pero ahora lo veía claramente no podía dejar que su chico se convirtiera en un monstruo-LEMY POR FAVOR DEJALO AUN LO NECESITAMOS-

-NO…NADIE NECESITA A FLASH, EL SOLO ES UN FARSANTE UN HIPOCRITA DISFRAZADO DE HEROE-farfullo al mismo tiempo que cerro su puño vibrante en el corazon de Lincoln provocando que este gritara de dolor sin que pudiera moverse, sus músculos se tensaban sin poder moverse ese era un tipo de dolor diferente uno que solo el frio era capaz de crear-

-deja a papá tu….monstruo-grito con ligera valentía la pequeña Lacy

-hijo no…no… puedes matar a tu propio padre-rogo Luna sin dejar su lugar, pues con todo lo que habían visto tratar de hacer algo contra ese poder parecía inútil

-CLARO QUE PUEDO…EL SOLO TRAE MISIERA A SU ALREDEDOR…EL NO TIENE LO NECESARIO PARA SER UN HEROE….MUCHO MENOS PARA SER UN PADRE…eso lo se muy bien…-susurro al final

-deten esto…Lemy tu no eres un monstruo…nunca has matado a un inocente…-le grito Clyde sabiendo que no podía tocarlo quizá si lo hacia entrar en si el dejaría a lincoln por las buenas-

-EL NO ES INOCENTE…ES EGOISTA…EGOLATRA…NUNCA SABE EL MAL QUE PUEDE TRAE CON SUS ACCIONES…CUANTAS HAN MUERTO POR SU ACCIONAR Y SU NO HACER, TU FAMILIA SE HA IDO CLYDE…-grito haciendo que su piel pareciese hacerse mas pálida de lo normal sus ojos se ponían mas brillantes de lo usual y el único mechón que era rubio en el se tornaba blanco, sorprendiendo a las aterradas loud

-no importa…se que a haiku no le gustaría verte convertido en esto-dijo sin dejarlo de ver-aun recuerdo cuando ese pequeño niño asustado estaba en mi puerta sabes te veías tan triste y destruido por dentro…te amamos como un hijo…te conocemos chico sabes que no harías esto

-¿POR QUE LO DICES? ¿EH? ¡MIRAME SOY LO QUE SIEMPRE DEBI SER UN MOSTRUO UN ASESINO… UN ERROR…!-

-Se que no lo eres porque…porque a pesar de tus heridas a pesar de lo que te hicieron nunca perdiste la fe, convertiste tu odio y tu resentimiento en tu propia fuerza, elegiste sacrificar el todo por los intereses de los débiles, por que a pesar de todo decidiste creer que en la esperanza y en que el mundo puede cambiar…decidiste creer en ella…decidiste creer en Super Woman.

Entonces como un hechizo los ojos de Lemy dejaron de brillar-Carol…-susurro con su gélida voz, su corazon sintió calidez de un millón de primaveras, la tan solo mención de ese pensamiento "ESPERANZA" le hizo derramar una amargas lagrimas pues ahora veía a su padre frente a el pero no era eso lo que lo hacia llorar sino se die cuenta de lo que hacia, el sentimiento de calidez fue cambiado por uno de asco y repulsión hacia si mismo, retiro con super velocidad su brazo del pecho de su padre y comenzó a respirar hiperventilada mente, se sintió desfallecer pero Clyde en ese momento lo abrazo pues ya sabia lo que el chico estaría sintiendo

-Oh por dios…oh por dios…-dijo con miedo el chico Loud temblando de la conmoción-casi me convierto en eso…dios…dios….

-Hey…hey tranquilo estas aquí conmigo…estoy aquí…ya paso-le dijo con dulzura Clyde-todo esta bien chico no pasara nada…

Los Loud al ver que el peligro había pasado fueron a por Lincoln que se había desplomado contra una pared y sus ojos estaban en blanco, ellas pensaron lo peor-LINCOLN, LINCOLN-grito con miedo de perder a su marido Lori tomando el rostro de su marido con sus manos, su piel estaba fría al tacto parecía una cadáver pero una respiración profunda le confirmo que aun vivía

-estoy…bien-dijo con voz débil el hombre del plan-

-papi…-dijo Lupa abrazando a su padre para darle calor-

-sentí que me arrancaban el corazon-dijo Lincoln mirando a sus esposas e hijas las cuales tenían una mira de angustia

-y casi lo hace Lincoln un segundo mas y tu corazon hubiera explotado-le dijo fríamente Clyde, a pesar de haberle salvado a la vida a su dudoso amigo, Clyde aún estaba deseando acabar con Lincoln o al menos darle la paliza de su vida pero no podía, aun no por lo que entendía no podía darse el lujo de repartir golpizas de buenas a primeras y mas ahora pues tal vez Lemy era el mas poderoso de todos ahí presentes pero muy a pesar de los reclamos del joven velocista aun era un niño un niño que estaba roto.

-Luan prepara chocolate caliente ambos los necesitan-le ordeno son ver a la chica Loud

Luan estaba a punto de protestar pero Lincoln noto esto e intervino-Haz lo que dice Luan, todas escuchen trataremos con respeto a Clyde algo malo esta pasando y no quiero mas peleas-a regañadientes todas asintieron.

* * *

Un rato mas tarde las niñas Loud estaban ahora en la sala junto a sus madres bebiendo chocolate caliente en un lado de la sala y lisa en tanto revisaba los signos vitales de Lincoln preocupada a pesar de la insistencia de Lincoln diciendo que estaba bien.

-no entiendo lo que hizo no tienes ninguna herida o trauma-dijo Lisa sin entender que pasaba

-¿en serio?-dijo un ya calmado y recuperado Lemy con una manta caliente sobre su espalda proporcionada por Leni-la Tía lisa que conozco ya hubiera hecho mil teorías de lo que paso veo que no eres tan lista-dijo sin expresión, ese era el tipo de cosas que Lemy odiaba en aquel momento como la gente que conocía hacia sido reducidas a meras sombras de lo que podrían ser como su tia lisa, en su mundo ella había sido todo un prodigio para la ciencia, había traído curas a enfermedades que nunca pensaron posibles, grandes avances en el campo de energía sustentable, formas viables de alimentar a los países menos afortunados, ella había consagrado su vida a crear un mundo mejor para las siguientes generación…pero aquí era todo diferente el mundo era un caos, nación contra nación, hermano contra hermano por la posesión de unas cuantas gotas de aguas, enfermedades cada vez mas mortales, era todo lo contrario a un mundo sin esperanza

-solamente vibre a una velocidad en las que mis moléculas pueden atravesar solidos por eso no tiene ninguna herida, es una buena forma de torturar o matar sin dejar pruebas-dijo de una forma siniestra

Luan y Lola tragaron su chocolate pesadamente al oír lo que podía hacer su hijo Lemy-bueno creo que es hora de ver lo que nuestra pequeña amiga nos tiene que decir- le hizo una mirada rápida a Clyde el cual asintió aprobando lo que iba a hacer

Lemy se levanto poniendo nerviosos a los Loud, pero este solo saco de su bolsillo la esfera brillante que antes les había entregado Chad y la puso en la mesa de centro de la sala, todos estaba expectantes de lo que haría ese curioso objeto, Lemy toco la parte superior de la esfera y de pronto una voz femenina se escucho.

-RESETEANDO SISTEMAS-dijo femenina pero monótona la voz-ESTABLECIENDO PROTOCOLES TEMPORALES, ANALIZANDO LINEA DE TIEMPO-así fue como una luz holográfica salio de la pequeña esfera y formo la figura de una mujer con un vestido blanco de una pisa y una cabellera blanca y luminosa, anonadando los ojos de las mas jóvenes Loud

-Saludos Lemy Loud Alias Zoom-dijo ahora la voz pareciendo mas humana-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti hoy?

-Es un placer verte Guideon-dijo con franqueza- solo para para asegurar, ¿aun tienes los archivos de la línea de tiempo pasado?

-por su puesto-la mujer holográfica entonces con un movimiento de su mano intangible revelo varias imágenes de hechos que Lemy conocía bien pero que eras esquivos para todos los Loud

Frente a ellos unas imágenes de Lincoln vistiendo un atuendo rojo con un rayo en le pecho fascinaba a las niñas Loud al ver a su padre como un superhéroe-Tengo los archivos de todo la historia ocurrida hasta el momento en el que el señor Lincoln Loud cambio la historia el dia 18 de mayo de 2032 Flash en un arranque de ira y depresión viajo atreves de la speed forcé para cambiar eventos que son imposibles para mi de predecir, pero presumo que fueron eventos relacionados con el acelerador de partículas-ahora las imágenes cambiaban mostrando a un Lincoln que se veía terribles con ojeras cansado, en otras aparecía con una expresión de ira, las esposas loud miraban y oian con atención el relato de la vida pasada de su querido esposo contradiciendo su propio sentir

-bueno eso ya la sabíamos, tienes algún conocimiento acerca de esta línea de tiempo?-pregunto ahora Clyde parado detrás de Lemy

-PROCESANDO-dijo con voz monótona-mis disculpas pero no tengo registros algunos acerca de esta línea de tiempo, solo eh podido descargar todos los datos globales actuales de este tiempo y datos gubernamentales secretos de todos los países-dijo con algo de pena guideon

Lemy entonces pensó rápido, ahora tenían toda la información al menos para elaborar un plan y obtener refuerzos, sabia que si el había recordado todo acerca de su vida pasada quizá otros héroes lo hubieran hecho aun tenia esperanza- Guideon necesito que realices un análisis comparativo de las personas que eran héroes en nuestra línea de tiempo con esta nueva línea de tiempo, necesitamos saber su estatus-le ordeno a la maquina

-REALIZANDO ANALIZIS-los ojos inexpresivos de Guideon comenzaron a cambiar de tonos entre grises y obscuros-COMPARACION TERMINADA, ENSEÑANDO RESULTADOS-entonces con un mirada de horror generalizada Gideon iba mostrando fotos de personas que una vez eran héroes con una gran X roja que cruzaba su rostro y a su lado solo aparecían fotos de cadáveres o recortes de periódicos de muertes pero los que hicieron sudar a los loud fueron a aquellos que conocian

Chunk Ruffers- asesinado-

Liam Grant-asesinado

Zach Gurdle-asesninado

Rusty Spokes-asesinado

Stella Glimmer-asesinado

Sam Brooks-asesinado

Ronnie Anne Santiago-asesinado

Jordan Girl-asesinado

Carol Pingey-desaparecida

Las familias Loud no sabian como reaccionar todos esos eran sus conocidos, el hecho de que estuvieran muertos nos los asombraba pero el saber que estos individuos alguna vez habían estado vivos en otro tiempo y no solo eso habían sido heroes como decía Lemy los hacia sentir un vacio en el estomago, sobre todo a Lincoln que no podía evitar apretar los puños de impotencia con cada mención que hacia la mujer holográfica

Lemy solo dio un puñetazo contra la mesa sacando a las Loud de sus pensamientos-esto es a lo que me refería cuando decía que no eras tan inocente Lincoln-dijo con sorna Lemy, no planeaba golpearlo pero realmente se lo merecía, ahora había sangre en sus manos.

-NO HAY NINGUNA COINCIDENCIA-dijo monótonamente-discúlpeme por no ser de utilidad-

-eso no importa ahora guideon, otra cosa el capitán cold me dio un mensaje, me aseguro que doomsday ya viene, pero es imposible la llega de doomsday esta programada para dentro de otros 6 años-dijo preocupado Lemy

-¿Qué es un doomsday?-Pregunto ocasionalmente la loud menos lista sin esperar respuesta pero Gideon capto esto y le respondió volviendo se hacia ella

-ACCEDIENDO A ARCHIVOS DE SUPERVILLANOS LETALES-entonces las pequeñas Loud dieron un pequeño grito de muido pues ante ellas se alzaba lo que se podría describir como un abominación, un ser alto de casi tres metros con la piel parecida a una roca con protuberancias de cristal o hueso saliendo de su piel y unos ojos rojos que anunciaban la muerte apareció sustituyendo a la guideon holográfica

-DOOMSDAY UNICO NOMBRE CONOCIDO, ES UNA FORMA DE VIDA CREADA A APARTIR DE ADN KRYPTONIANO PERO ELIMINANDO TODOAS SUS DEBILIDADES, CREADA COMO UNA ARMA DE GUERRA DOOMSDAY FUE ENVIADO A LA TIERRA CON UN UNICO PROPOSITO ANIQUILAR TODOA LA VIDA EN LA TIERRA-seguida de la presentación holográfica aparecieron un video de personas que gritaban de huían del monstruo que mataba a todos sin siquiera mostrar una ápice de emoción salvo la ira desenfrenada rugiendo y aplastando a todo aquel que se le apareciera, las Loud estaban horrorizadas.

-DOOMSDAY NO TIENE DEBILIDADES DE NINGUN TIPO Y AH MOSTRADO SER INMORTAL YA QUE GRACIAS A SU ADAPTABILIDAD CADA VEZ QUE RECIBE DAÑO MASIVO ESTE REGRESA MEJORADO CONTRA LA COSA O ARMA QUE LO HAYA DAÑADO, NO SE LE PUEDE QUEMAR, EXPLOTAR, ENFERMAR O DESINTEGRAR MOLECULA POR MOLECULA, PUEDE SOBREVIVIR EN CUALQUIER AMBIENTE, SOLAMENTE PUEDE SER CONTENIDO, SE RECOMIENDA EXTREMAR PRECAUISIONES

La presentación del monstruo había dejado a las niñas temblando a las adultas con un frio que recorría toda su espina dorsal- Maldición había olvidado lo atemorizante que era esa cosa-dijo Lemy

-Hay algo mas en este archivo señor Lemy-entonces apareció un video donde aparecía Chad

"chico si estas viendo esto entonces todo salio bien y ya te he dicho lo necesario pero hay algo mas la wave rider me mostro esto cuando viajábamos de improviso-en una pantalla apareció un periódico con fecha 15 de mayo de 2020 en el que aparecía la foto del gigante doomsday se leia completamente METROPOLIS BORRADA DE LA EXISTENCIA-si ese bastardo se nos adelanto y no se como paso pero es todo lo que puedo decirte, chico se que tu padre la cago pero debes arreglar esto…-

Entonces la transmisión se corto dejando helado tanto a Clyde como a Lemy-que dia es hoy guideon-dijo simplemente

-12 de mayo del 2020-respondio-

-Solo 3 dias-susurro Lemy con miedo, no podía creerlo doomsday estaba por llegar no podían ganar contra esa cosa, ni con todos los poderes de la speed forcé podrían.

-Le podrán ganar verdad?-dijo con ansiedad Lori, toda la información la destrucción le había dejado ansiosa-quiero decir si todo ah cambiado entonces…entonces ustedes lograron vencerlo verdad?

Clyde iba a responder pero Gideon de había adelantado

-con los niveles de poder actuales del señor Mcbride y Loud la probabilidades de vencer a doomsday son del 1 por ciento-

Lori se puso palida como la muerte-pero…entonces como…como lograron vencer a esa cosa-pregunto Lana

-En la línea de tiempo pasada ante la amenaza que representaba domsday todos los héroes del planeta no pudieron hacerle frente pero hubo uno que sobresalió del resto de héroes-la imagen cambio entonces y un símbolo en forma de S se formo en la presentación-la única persona que logro ponerle un frente a doomsday fue ella la primera heroína de todas-y para el deleite de Lemy la imponente figura de la esperanza se alzaba en todo su gloria una chica con una falda y una playera roja y azul con la S marcada en su pecho sonreía con ambas manos puestas en su cintura-Carol Pingrey alias Super Woman la ultima Hija de krypton

* * *

Se vienen emociones y verdades XD


	10. Mi Ángel de la Esperanza

**Hola que tal queridos lectores, wow ya es el décimo capitulo bueno encontraran este capitulo algo corto pero creanme cuando les digo que necesitaba hacer este cap si o si creo que es de los mejores que eh disfrutado en redactar ya veran porque, bueno eso espero.**

**Confio en que les agradara mucho tanto como a mi. Espero sus reacciones XD**

* * *

**Mi ángel de la esperanza**

Muchas personas creen que el pasado define al héroe o al villano que este es la razón única por que la cual aquellos bendecidos con dones extraordinarios hacen lo que hacen salvar al inocente o aprovecharse de este, pero este no era el caso del chico con el rayo en el pecho…no su pasado era oscuro como la eternidad y profundo como el jamás, pudo haber sucumbido a las tentaciones de la perdida, el odio y el dolor, pudo haber sido la peor amenaza para los vivos pero a pesar de esto a pesar de tanto dolor Lemy Loud nunca podría haberse hundido en las aguas de la degradación, pues siempre que miraba a lo alto de la oscura eternidad, el brillo del imponente sol le recordaba que siempre había esperanza.

* * *

(En otro tiempo, en otro lugar)

En lo que parecía una sala de entrenamiento un hombre conocido como Green Arrow estaba sentado en una pose de loto y concentración, meditando y pensando, hacia poco tiempo que una gran responsabilidad había llegado a su vida, Lemy Loud, el hijo de su mejor amigo, no entendía bien los por menores del asunto pero por un giro de acontecimientos el termino siendo el responsable del chico, no le molestaba ser quien cuidara del chico, lo hubiera hecho de todos modos, sabia lo que era sentirse desplazado por razones que no eran problemas suyos lo que perturbaba al vigilante enmascarado era el hecho que su padre no quisiera saber nada del chico, claro entendía el por que su madre no podía hacerse cargo de el, estaba demente, pero ¿y Lincoln? el corredor escarlata había sido un ejemplo de rectitud y responsabilidad desde que se habían conocido le extrañaba su comportamiento, evadiendo la responsabilidad de algo tan importante como un hijo suponía ser, pero no quería hondar en el tema, pues no podía perder de vista lo importante el chico ese pobre niño el cual su único pecado quizá fue el existir pero aun así tal declaración seria muy cruel para pobre criatura.

Desde que llego a su vida el Clyde había tratado de todo para poder lograr que el chico fuera mas abierto con el pero era tan frio como el ártico, pensamiento que era irónico para el, lo había intentado de todo pero el joven no quería hablar con nadie esto era preocupante para el héroe callejero, pues el hecho de siempre estar aislado podía jugar con tu mente volviendo a una persona en la peor versión de si misma y esto sumado a que el chico había heredado los dones de sus padres lo convertía de una bomba de tiempo que solo necesitaba crecer un poco mas para que estallase.

Sin embargo, hoy el vigilante habría de probar algo diferente y quizá era su ultimo recurso pero era mejor que nada, entonces se oyeron unos pasos apenas audibles que se acercaban por detrás del hombre de piel negra sacándolo de su meditación y abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Veo que recibiste mi mensaje-Dijo incorporándose y volteando a ver a una chica rubia con unos hermosos ojos azules que se escondían detrás de unos gruesos lentes de pasta dura, vestía una falda negra y una blusa blanca sencilla-

-Por su puesto que si-respondió dulcemente-me hubieras contactado hace tiempo, no estaba al tanto de todo esto digo sabia lo que sucedió entre Flash y Killer Frost pero no sabia que hubiera escalado tan rápido este asunto-dijo preocupada- ¿Dónde esta el?- le dijo con delicadeza

-Lo se yo también me sorprendí cuando me entere de lo que paso, ese chico no ah tenido ni un buen día desde que nació-dijo con franqueza- el esta en la habitación de huéspedes al fondo a la izquierda- le señalo, la chica esta a punto de irse pero Clyde le tomo de la mano suavemente y le dijo seriamente- Carol ten cuidado, el chico es un poco inestable aun no sabe controlarse bien, no tiene ni una pizca de lo que fueron sus padres salvo sus poderes el es un poco difícil-

Carol con una dulce sonrisa le respondió- tranquilo, se como liderar con chicos así-le dijo soltando su mano- además recuerda que fue la niñera estrella de Royal Woods hasta que me fui a metrópolis-dijo orgullosa

-Claro, aun recuerdo a la niñera de acero- dijo tranquilo viendo como se alejaba

* * *

La chica de los lentes gruesos llegaron hasta la puerta que se le había señalado como el dormitorio del chico, Carol antes de entrar logro oír gracias a sus capacidades unos tristes sollozos detrás de la puerta, la chica entonces sin tocar la puerta entro y vio entonces la habitación, era algo muy modesto algo que es sus tiempos de estudiante habría llamado "x" o sin gracia, entonces en la punta de la cama un chiquillo de aparentemente unos 8 años estaba sentado sin darle la vista a la recién llegada, tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, lo que resaltaba de aquel niño era la hermosa cabellera blanca que lucia, ella ya lo había visto antes pero en este caso se veía sucia y desaliñada.

-hola ¿Qué tal?-saludo felizmente la chica rubia-mi nombre es…

Pero entonces antes de poder terminar su presentación la temperatura de la habitación bajo drásticamente apenas siendo notado por Carol, así fue como una voz quebrada e infantil salio de aquel chico que no se movía- ¿Eres otra de esas psicólogas? -dijo sin emoción-ya les eh dicho que no me siento mal, dejen de aparentar de saber que me conocen-su voz entonces pareció cambiar para tornarse un poco mas profunda-

-no, no soy psicóloga, soy una amiga de Clyde-le dijo sin inmutarse por el cambio de voz del chico algo que hizo que el peliblanco se diera vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, pues tan solo el cambio de su voz era suficiente para ahuyentar a todas las miradas indiscretas, bueno salvo por Clyde y su esposa Haiku-

-me llamo Carol Pingrey-el respondió dulcemente extendiendo su mano al chico pero este no le respondió el saludo, solo se quedo mirando de una manera extraña, sus ojos se movían rápidamente analizando cada aspecto físico de Carol y por supuesto Carol notaba lo que el chico hacia

-Soy Lemy-respondió a secas volviendo a apartar la mirada de la rubia

-Sabes que es de mala educación hacer eso-le dijo con un falso tono de molestia-

\- como sea-dijo molesto- ¿a que vienes?

Carol dejo salir un gran suspiro sabiendo que seria difícil hacer que el chico se abriera a ella-solo vengo a platicar contigo, me han dicho por ahí que eres alguien muy especial y que no te sientes bien así que vine a ayudarte

-no necesito ayuda estoy perfectamente bien-le dijo aun si mirarla-y yo no soy especial solo soy otro fenómeno así que deja de decir eso, me molesta mucho

Carol no podía evitar sentir cierta molestia por esta declaración como alguien siendo tan joven podía pensar así de el mismo y era mas que obvio también que ese chico no estaba bien las lágrimas semi cristalizadas de la cara lo delataban-Jamás digas eso de ti mismo no eres un fenómeno, eres valioso-Carol quizá no conocía al chico pero con tan solo verlo, oírlo, analizar sus palabras brevemente y gracias a la adición de sus poderes casi divinos podía ver en el chico marcas de golpes y cortes en sus cuerpo, claro eran cortes de hacer años pero eso no lo hacia menos impactante como un niño tan joven podría haber recibido tanto dolor.

Carol fue saca de sus pensamientos entonces cuando oyó como el sonido de unas hélice y en un pestañeo ahora el niño esta sobre la cama para poder estar a la altura de Carol, el cuerpo del joven se movía de manera errática y distorsionada -¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-grito molesto apretando los puños-TU NO SABES NADE DE MI….MIRAME…ESTO ES LO QUE SOY….UN ADEFECIO…UN….-pero la rabieta que estaba haciendo el niño fue acallada entonces por un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa al joven peliblanco, Carol en ningún momento se inmuto pero algo dentro de ella reventó en el momento al ver al pobre chico, pues aunque Lemy no lo había notado pero mientras el hacia su rabieta el lloraba, fue así como Carol se dio cuenta de lo que el chico necesitaba y sin pensarlo mucho lo abrazo, le transmito esa calidez que su cuerpo podía emanar la calidez de un sol radiante

-¿QUE….QUE…que estas haciendo?-dijo abrumado y confundido por el actuar de la chica, no podía procesar bien esa acción no entendía lo que era, pero le gustaba se sentía bien, se sentía seguro, sentía mil y un emociones que jamás había tenido antes

-te estoy dando un abrazo tontito-le dijo cariñosamente Carol-no eres un adefesio Lemy, solo eres un niño, un niño que roto necesita de un abrazo-le dijo dulcemente al oído

En ese momento Lemy no supo exactamente por que lo hizo o que le había hecho esta mujer pero sin mas correspondió el abrazo y el niño con una voz tan profunda como ultratumba comenzó a llorar sonoramente como un niño de su edad debería, no lloraba de dolor era algo mas por primera vez en su vida Lemy estaba experimentando algo nuevo, algo profundo, era "Esperanza"


	11. El Plan

**Nuevo capitulo XD, en este planteo ciertas pistas de lo que podria de un posible furuto espero que logren identificarlo XD, muchas de sus teorias me han parecido interezantes jeje pero no todas son correctas o acertas al 100, pero con este cap quiza se den una idea.**

**Gracias a todos por comentar la historia y ver que tiene su publico que le gusta leer cada actualizacion, muchas gracias de verdad.**

**AHORA ES MOMENTO DE UNA DIVERTIDA DINAMICA EXPERIMENTAL ¿QUE PERSONAJE NUEVO LES GUSTARIA VER EN LOS PROXIMIOS CAPITULOS?**

**POP-POP**

**LINKA LOUD**

**LIBERTY LOUD**

**Esto es experimental pero si veo que varios comentan por alguno de ellos hare lo posible para traer a ese personaje a la historia aunque como dije es experimental XD, en fin disfruten el capitulo.**

* * *

**El Plan**

Los recuerdos eran preciosos, quizá era lo que mas atesoraba Lemy Loud, los recuerdos eran lo que lo mantenía unido a la realidad, pero ese no era el momento, en este momento el hoy y el ahora era lo que debía pensar pero el relato de una maquina milagrosa bloqueaba su pensar y juicio igual que a todos los presentes en la casa Loud.

-¿esa…era es Carol?- pudo apenas articular Lori viendo a su antigua rival adolescente vestida con un traje imponente y con una capa roja, seguido de esto varias imágenes fueron apareciendo a la vez que Gideon seguía con su relato, en estas imágenes veíamos a Carol levantando autos sobre sus hombros con aparente facilidad, en otras aparecía volando llevando a algún herido, haciendo que varias Loud suspiraran de lo sorprendido que estaban, luego un video apareció mostrando lo que parecía una situación de rehenes-

(en el video)

-Muy bien, hagamos esto bien-decía un hombre con un pasamontañas que le cubría el rostro, en su mano sostenía un detonador-quiero que me dejen salir de la ciudad con 5 millones de dólares o ¿esta niña volara por los aires quedo claro?-la voz del sujeto se oía nerviosa y desesperada, su plan había salido muy mal, pero aquella niña que logro atrapar era su boleto para salir de ahí

La policía tenia acordonada el área y estaban tratando de negociar con el hombre, sin embargo estos no podían hacer nada salvo acceder a sus demandas-OKEY, OKEY HAREMOS LO QUE DICES-dijo por un altavoz un policía algo anciano atreves de un megáfono

El hombre tenia a la niña a unos pocos pasos de ahí, la niña lloraba de miedo, alrededor de su cintura había un pequeño dispositivo que titilaba, era la bomba, el hombre debajo de su pasamontañas creía que había librado esta situación, ¡que equivocado estaba!

-miren en el cielo-Dijo uno de los policías

-es un ave-dijo un joven con una cámara

-es un avión-dijo una mujer

-no es…super woman-termino de decir el hombre que tenia amenazada a la niña, frente a el la defensora de metrópolis se hacia presente

-muy bien compañero podemos hacer esto por la buenas o las malas-dijo chocando su puño contra su palma haciéndolas sonar sonoramente intimidando al hombre

El hombre trago saliva pesadamente, no sabia que hacer, en tanto la niña había dejado de llorar viendo con ilusión a la kriptoniana y esta le mostro una sonrisa-Todo estará bien- le dijo

-NO…NO VOLVERE A LA CARCEL-grito con demencia aquel hombre y en el ligero descuido de Carol el hombre acciono el gatillo del detonador

Super Woman en un parpadeo entonces empujo al hombre contra una pared haciendo que callera inconsciente por el impacto, volviendo su vista ahora a el nuevo problema , la niña entonces entro en un estado de pánico esperando lo inevitable pero rápidamente Carol encerró la bomba con ambas manos que estaba en la cintura de la niña-tranquila, lo mas difícil es esperar-le dijo con tranquilidad y sonriendo haciendo que la niña pusiera una sonrisa nerviosa-

Tan solo unos segundos pasaron pero la concentración de Carol estaba sobre la bomba atada a la cintura de la niña…¡BOOOOOOMMMM!...se escucho apenas la detonación que había provocado, todos esperaban ver partes desmembradas por toda la zona pero no fue así

-UUFFF eso si estuvo feo-dijo entono de broma la rubia sacudiendo las manos quitándose las cenizas de sus manos y le dio una mirada rápida a la niña-Hey ya paso, ya puedes abrir los ojos-la niña tenia los ojos tapados con su manos y al abrirlos lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a su salvadora

-Gracias, gracias-le decia feliz-

-No fue nada, ahora ve con los policías tu Mamá debe estar muy preocupada-y separándose de la chica alzo el vuelo y luego volteo a ver al abatido villano-Es todo suyo muchachos-dijo ella entregándoles al hombre inconsciente

-Gracias por tu ayuda Super Woman-le dijo el policía anciano-

-De nada oficial estoy aquí para ayudar siempre-le respondió, pero antes de irse volando un periodista con una camara se le acerco

-HEY SUPER WOMAN, UNA FOTO POR FAVOR ES PARA EL DIARIO EL PLANETA-le dijo

-Por supuesto-le respondió e hizo una pose mientras levitaba poniendo sus puños en la cintura

-Esto ira a primera plana-Dijo emocionado el periodista

Y así una vez mas Super Woman salvo el día y cada vez que todo parecía perdido siempre podías mirar al cielo para recordarte que ella estaría ahí cuidándolos a todos.

(fin del video)

Decir que los Louds estaban impactas era poco, habían presenciado una demostración de poder puro por parte de alguien habian conocido en el paso, la mas asombrada era Lori quien no podía creer que su amiga fuera semejante ser

-Bueno esa explica por que la señorita perfección era perfecta-dijo algo divertida Luan

-SI…SI…literalmente es de otro planeta-dijo Lori con su frase distintiva

-Efectivamente, la señorita Carol Pingrey fue la máxima campeona de la tierra demostrando proezas de poder a través de los años, por lo cual fue la única capaz de poder hacerle frente a Doomsday-la imagen cambio era totalmente diferente, Carol estaba ensangrentada en sus codos, rodillas y su frente a duras penas se mantenía en pie pue estaba bloqueando con sus brazos un descomunal derechazo de la bestia Doomsday-Sin embargo el precio de esta victoria fue alto

-a que te refieres-pregunto Lucy

-ella murió-respondió fríamente Lemy, en el holograma entonces salto una primera plana en la que aparecía Carol tumbada en el suelo y se leía

"LA ULTIMA HIJA DE KRIPTON A MUERTO"

-Ese fue un mal dia para todos-dijo en un tono sombrío Lemy-

-Bueno eso no importo, al final ella regreso con los vivos después de un tiempo-dijo Clyde alejando ese ambiente de negatividad que había provocado Gideon

-Si bueno lo que importa es que ella es la única capaz de plantarle pelea a Doomsday y no sabemos donde esta-dijo preocupado Lemy-Tia Lory-llamo por lo que esta se tenso-tu eras la mas cercana a Carol podrías decirnos que le puedo haber pasado-

Lori se quedo pensativa un momento, había pasado muchos años desde que aquella noticia azoto a toda royal Woods, la chica estrella de la ciudad había desaparecido y luego de aquello su familia había muerto súbitamente después de eso nadie trato de recordar el asunto ni siquiera los policías parecían interezados, Lory jamás fue muy amiga de su rival después de todo le guardaba cierto rencor por haberla superado en todo-no….no se nada sobre ella solo se que desapareció hace ya varios años-dijo apenada

-no recuerdas nada mas, quiero decir ya viste lo que podía hacer no creo que este muerta, seria imposible matarla con métodos convencionales-le presiono lemy

-bueno recuerdo que por aquellos días ella estaba algo nerviosa-ahora era Leni la que sorprendía a todos con sus palabras, era aun mas sorprendente que ella recordara algo de hace años que no fueran cosas acerca de moda-

-¿tia Leni?-dijo curioso Lemy

-si ella estaba nerviosa tenia ojeras y parecía asustada cada vez que alguien le hablaba-dijo algo preocupada-pero nunca me quize profundizar en su vida.

La frustración de Lemy parecía quemarle el cerebro una vez mas nada parecía querer avanzar-Rayos-susurro

-SI dices que era tan poderosa, crees que alguien puedo haberla descubierto y atraparla-razono Lisa para dar ideas a este misterio

-imposible, detener a Carol o siquiera herirla es muy poco probable-le contesto Clyde

-Bueno recuerda que no era invulnerable a todo la kriptonita y la magia eran las únicas cosas que le podían hacer daño y claro alguien que sea igual de fuerte que ella-le recordó Lemy

-¿magia?-dijo anciosa Lucy-

-oh si, la magia es muy real de donde venimos-dijo Clyde recordando sus enfrentamientos a lado de demonios y magos- de hecho tu eres…-estuvo a punto de decir algo pero fue acallado por la interrupción de Lemy

-Clyde-dijo subitmaente mirando a su mentor-

-Claro no importa, la cuestión es que sin la magia o la kryptonita que es un mineral que anula los poderes de Carol ella no podría ser capturada y si descartamos algún usuario de la magia lo único que nos queda es la Kriptonita-razono Clyde

-y la Kriptonita cuesta millones y es algo escasa en la tierra no podría haber alguien que le pudiera hacer daño sin eso a menos que fuera alguien rico-dijo Lemy, todo este misterio le era esquivo a su pensar, el tiempo estaba distorsionado, una amenaza estaba a punto de llegar a la tierra y su única esperanza estaba desaparecida-

-Señor Zoom-le dijo la Gideon- creo que eh encontrado algo acerca del paradero de la señorita Pingrey

La atención total fue dada entonces al holograma de la chica fantasmal-¿Cómo dices?-dijo Lemy

-Eh encontrado en los registros secretos federales de Estados Unidos de América acerca de un proyecto titulado como "PROYECTO METAHUMANO" y sus puntos de investigación tocan ciertas características acerca de ciertas habilidades de la señorita Pingrey como la absorción de energía solar

-Muéstranos-dijo con simpleza Clyde

-Según los registros el gobierno de los Estados Unidos obtuvo cierta información de un alienígena ilegal viviendo en su territorio por lo que se procedió a su captura y su correspondiente experimentación-dijo Gideon pasando por el holograma fotos de Carol en su época estudiantil

-pero como…como rayos se enteraron-pregunto Clyde-ella siempre cuido bien de su identidad-y como diablos la capturaron, ya sabes super fuerza.

-esa información no parece estar en los registros sin embargo el gobierno del Estados Unidos tenia el conocimiento del elemento Kriptonita el cual fue usado en la captura y posterior eliminación de la familia Pingrey para no dejar cabos sueltos -la pantalla mostro un equipo de operaciones negras sometiendo a Carol con un fragmento de Kriptonita, nada de esto tenia sentido para los héroes de otro tiempo esto jamás había pasado en su realidad, luego otra imagen apareció donde la familia de Carol estaba en un charco de sangre en la sala de su casa, las madres Loud taparon los ojos de sus hijas al presenciar las terribles imágenes que iban saliendo

Los cara de Lemy de encolerizaba mas y mas cada vez que otra imagen aparecía, trataban a Carol como un animal, como era posible que este era el destino de un ser que hubiera dado todo por la vida de los seres humanos, era inconcebible- Después de la captura de la señorita Pingrey se decidió mantener esta información bajo absoluta seguridad y como secreto de estado-

-¿en donde esta ella?-exigió Lemy apretando los puños el no iba dudar ni un segundo en ir a salvar a la mujer que le hizo ver la luz, nada se interpondría en su camino

-Lemy-le dijo su mentor tomándolo de su hombro sabiendo exactamente que iba a hacer su pupilo-se que esto se ve mal pero no podemos saltar hacia la acción sin un plan o recursos….mírame estoy usando lentes y tu no pareces estar al 100 por ciento de tus capacidades , si hacemos algo estúpido ahora esto podría complicarse

-estas insinuando que debemos dejar a Carol haciéndole quien sabe que y nosotros cruzados de brazos-dijo molesto quitando la mano de Clyde de su hombro despectivamente

-NO-dijo con autoridad Clyde-lo que estoy diciendo es que si queremos hacer esto viene debemos hacer un plan y tener las cabezas frías-

-como puedes decir eso cuando una amiga nuestra esta en problemas-respondió agresivo , los Loud parecían volver a ponerse nerviosos por otro de las explosiones de ira de su ahora casi descomido hijo

-deja de actuar como un puberto y céntrate en el problema, ya fue suficiente de echar culpas-dijo irritado al chico-no puedes dejar que tus emociones nublen tu juicio-

Lemy estaba a punto de responderle, pero de pronto sintió otra vez ese dolor de cabeza que parecía atravesarle el cráneo, de un momento a otro el se arrodillo aferrándose a su cabeza como si esta fuera a explotar.

-HIJO-grito Luna acercándose a su hijo, las otras Loud no querían acercarse pues sabían a lo que se atenían, solo Lincoln fue el único en socorrer a su hijo-

-las voces…son demasiadas….están sufriendo….están muriendo-dijo con dolor el joven velocista

-Lemy estoy aquí ….no te dejare sufrir-le dijo su madre abrazándolo pero este no quería que nadie lo tocara menos ella

-SUELTAME-ordeno furioso, sus ojos entonces se volvieron azul eléctrico

-Campeón no te dejaremos solo-le dijo Lincoln, tratando de ayudarlo pero Lemy era reacio a dejarse ayudar por sus padres

-Están muriendo….no dejan de gritar….dios….-seguía diciendo Lemy, en la mente del pobre velocista veía cientos, millones, trillones de personas muriendo a casusa de una forma de energía roja que se tragaba todo lo que tocaba, pero esto no era lo peor el pobre chico sentía, el podía sentir cada una de estas muertes a causa de la energía roja, cada grito, cada pensamiento el lo sentía mil veces peor

El chico entonces vio como la energía se devoro a la tierra, luego al sol y finalmente vio como esta engullía todos las estrellas del firmamento, así fue como el dolor del chico desapareció tan repentinamente como llego

-chico ¿que fue lo que viste?-le pregunto su mentor el cual estaba arrodillado frente a el-

-muerte-dijo con miedo Lemy-solo muerte…toda un universo….fue borrado de la existencia…Doomsday no es lo único de nuestros problemas-

Entonces Clyde miro con cierto desdén a lo que apenas podía llamar amigo-será mejor que te alejes del chico Lincoln.

-No puedes pedirme que me aleje de mi propio hijo Mcbride-le respondió con sorna-

-oh claro que puedo, me importa un carajo lo que haya pasado en esta línea de tiempo conmigo y tu familia, pero de donde vengo este chico es mas familia mía que tuya-

-¿de que estas hablando?-interrogo Luna

-oh y no me hagas empezar contigo-se volteo a ver a Luna

-ya basta los tres-dijo Lemy incorporándose-Gideon donde esta Carol

La computadora comenzó a mostrar distintos mapas de una isla y fotos de un complejo del gobierno-según los últimos reportes presumo que la señorita Pingrey se encuentra en una isla a 300 kilómetros de la costa de california-respondió mostrando una playa llena de turistas- el lugar se encuentra altamente fortificado y esta compuesto con la mayor tecnología de la época

-excelente-dijo Lemy-

-Lemy-dijo suplicante Clyde-debemos hacer un plan

-lo se-susurro-te tomare la palabra necesitamos recursos entonces-dijo mirando a su mentor

-puedo encargarme de eso al parecer aun sigo siendo un multimillonario-respondió con una sonrisa y alivio al ver que su aprendiz le había hecho caso-

-bien encárgate de eso, yo necesito algo para mi-le dijo frotándose las manos

-puedo conseguirlo-le dijo seguro

-no…no puedes…necesito materia oscura-dijo moviendo su brazo a una gran velocidad-como dijiste , estoy lento y eso se debe a que mi conexión a la fuerza de velocidad se esta perdiendo, necesito hacer un poco de Velocity 6-le dijo serio

-Velocity 6-dijo algo asombrado-pero esa cosa no te vuelve un poco?

-si…si lo hace pero no podemos darnos el lujo de ser así de cuidadosos-

-¿Dónde lo conseguirás-

-del mismo lugar de donde vino el acelerador partículas de laboratorios star-dijo decidido

-bien -fue lo único que pudo decir-ten cuidado-entonces se volteo dándole la espalda a la familia Loud pero antes de irse Lemy lo llamo una ultima vez-

-Hey Arrow-le llamo- equipo Mcloud-le dijo algo divertido

-je claro que si Zoom equipo Mcluod-y este choco los cinco con el velocista y así el hombre de piel negra salio de la casa de los Loud dejando a una muy confundida familia por el trato entre aquellos 2 individuos

La familia Loud entonces volvió su atención a su hijo peliblanco, habían miles de preguntas que querían hacerle, las pequeñas no sabían que decir o como reaccionar salvo con miedo, su mundo había quedado de cabeza y no tenían idea de por donde comenzar.

-Hijo?-llamo Luna tratando de que su hijo lo mirara-

-debo irme-respondió sin mas- Gideon -llamo

-si señor?-dijo la maquina holográfica-no les digas nada-

-entendido señor-respondió y otra vez con el sonido de un rayo Lemy Loud salio corriendo a tratar de salvar el Mundo


	12. El otro lado de la moneda

**hey que tal miren un nuevo cap a la vista, igual eh disfrutado escribir esto tanto como el de super woman, estoy notando un patron aqui , igual es algo corto este cap pero espero que les guste, en los próximos dias**

**reponiendo a una duda acerca de Loan Loud de de jonas nagera quiza encuentres la respuesta en los cómics que hizo stan lee , es la unica pisata que dare.**

**en cuanto a las votaciones de personaje esperare a que hayan mas, igual pueden votar 2 veces :v**

* * *

**El otro lado de la moneda**

La dualidad siempre ah sido parte fundamental desde el momento de la creación, desde el concepto más básico como la luz y la oscuridad hasta el intrincado como el bien y el mal, siendo este ultimo el mas cuestionable pues ¿Quién decide que esta bien o mal?, ¿Quién tiene la autoridad para poder juzgar el actuar del otro?, ¿Quién fue el que dijo que el matar estaba mal?...

Era una noche tormentosa en Star City, los relámpagos iluminaban de manera sombría el gris del cielo y el trueno quebraba la delgada atmosfera del firmamento, eran días como estos lo que hacia que el joven Lemy Loud de 10 años odiara las tormentas pues no le permitía ver sol, no le permitía ver la luz Super Woman, habían pasado 2 años desde que había conocido a su ángel guardián un modelo a seguir para el, siempre lo cuido, siempre lo mimaba, lo amaba como a un hijo pero claro el nunca vio esto, el solo veía a la hermosa diosa que lo había volteado a ver la que le había mostrado lo hermoso de vivir.

Sin embargo había algo mas, algo que latía muy dentro del peliblanco, algo que se esforzaba en ocultar, algo que contravenía todo lo que Carol le había enseñado.

-estas distraído hoy chico-le dijo el defensor de Star City el cual estaba vestido con su traje de batalla que era la capucha verde y sus botas negras, este mandaba golpes de corta distancia contra el chico, estaban entrenando, era algo que el chico por si solo le había pedido para poder controlarse, Carol no todo el tiempo estaba con el pero Clyde era alguien de tiempo completo, con el comía, con el entrenaba, con el y su familia que era la mujer de vestimenta gótica que veía todo el entrenamiento de su marido y el joven velocista sin una pizca de emoción, solo bebía una taza de te recatadamente

-no es nada solo es el clima-dijo este jadeando esquivando apenas los golpes de su mentor, esto de sobremanera lo ponía muy emocional, odiaba perder y verse superado, pues había una regla a la hora de entrenar ¡Sin Poderes!, una regla que si bien no le gustaba al velocista la entendía a la perfección, el debia mantener el control de su poder el cual había demostrado ser inestable y lo ultimo que quería era matar a alguien…matar…matar…la solo idea lo hacia estremecerse y aunque el lo negara lo llenaba de cierta adrenalina

-¿que tiene el clima?-dijo este sin perder su cara de poker al combatir, recordaba lo que había visto en el chico la primera vez, miedo, dolor, muerte….pero eso había desaparecido con la llegada Carol el chico había cambiado mucho, ahora era mas expresivo, mostraba interés por las cosas buenas, mostraba sentimientos, pero ahora el notaba otra cosa, miedo, confusión, vergüenza y el sabia el por que, su esposa Haiku se lo había contado, ella era del tipo de persona que sabia leer a la gente, no como un psicólogo pretensioso, si no mas bien como un espejo que mostraba lo que querías y sentías, alguien que era empática, ella había visto al chico muchas veces, pudo ver su transición hasta al momento el chico quizá era todo esperanza pero ese era el gran problema, la luz lo estaba cegando y reprimía la naturaleza del niño, Carol no era alguien manipuladora pero su luz llegaba a cansar a unos, como a haiku, no esta mal ser optimista pero para Carol esto no parecía aplicarse pues cuando puedes levantar el peso del mundo en tus hombres crees que todo es posible.

-es oscuro y frio-dijo despectivamente-no me gusta-setencio

-y eso que, la oscuridad es necesaria, es parte de la naturaleza-dijo redireccionando un golpe certero por parte del chico haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio-no puedes ir contra algo que es parte uni mismo

-cállate-dijo mordazmente arremetiendo con furia, sin embargo, el odio lo estaba cegando

-¿Qué es lo que te molesta de verdad Lemy?-le dijo de manera algo amenazante el vigilante

-DIJE QUE TE CALLES- la frustración de no poder atinar un golpe llego a su punto critico y Lemy comenzó a vibrar usando su velocidad para conectar un golpe, pero sin que este lo note Clyde había saco una flecha de su aljaba y se la había conectado en su pierna derecha en un movimiento fugaz

-AAAAGGGH-grito el velocista al sentir el dolor en su pierna- ¿Qué rayos fue eso?-grito molesto

-sin poderes, fue eso-dijo de manera autoritaria

-eso fue excesivo Clyde-dijo desde las sombras Haiku

-necesita disciplina-dijo sin voltear a ver al chico

-si el chico con gafas que sangraba de la nariz cada vez que veía Lori Loud oyera eso de seguro estaría aterrado-replico ella con una sonrisa afilada

Clyde solo suspiro con algo de pena, rayos el odiaba cuando su esposa tenia razón y siempre tenia la razón este se dio la vuelta y le tendio la mano al chico apenado-Lo siento Lemy-dijo con simpleza

El chico a pesar de su odio inicial se relajo rápidamente-sin poderes significa sin poderes ¿verdad?-le respondió sereno y tomo su mano, de verdad la había cagado en ese momento-

-creo que deberías llevarlo a patrullar esta noche-le dijo con cierta emoción la gótica-

-¿Qué?-dieron ambos chicos ante tal frase

-No creo que deba Haiku-dijo Clyde rascándose la cabeza

-oh por favor el chico apenas sale durante la noche además no es como si fuera solo, estarás ahí con el-dijo con un falso enojo

-pero que tal si…-iba a replicar preocupado pero fue acallado nuevamente

-sin peros Clyde Mcbride, lo llevaras a patrullar y punto-respondió con satisfacción-además tengo un regalo para ti Lemy

-¿un regalo?-dijo ciertamente sorprendido el corredor gris, casi nunca recibía regalos a menos que fuera navidad o su cumpleaños y no eran muchos por cierto

-bueno mas bien soy la mensajera del regalo, es de tu Tía Leni te envió mucha ropa de su propio diseño pero creo que este es especial-dijo entonces sacando del rincón oscuro del lugar un maletín gris genérico

-oh de la tia Leni-dijo con emoción, ella era la mas cariñosa de sus tias, siempre mimándolo casi tanto como Carol, fue ella la primera en saber de su existencia y desde que lo vio no paso ni un segundo cuando comenzó a tejer ropa para su lindo sobrino-me pregunto que será

Entonces tomando la maleta con suma precaución la abrió y sus ojos se maravillaron como un niño en navidad-es perfecto-frente a el símbolo de un rayo dorado brillaba con fulgor, era una gabardina de color como la plata, llena de detalles algo futuristas, nada parecido al de Flash que era brillante a mas no poder y muy rojo, y a diferencia del de flash este no traía una mascara que le cubría el rostro, si no que era una capucha que cubría sus ojos prácticamente la cara, era algo genial a los ojos del chico luego de admirar su regalo una nota se cayo del traje, la tomo y decía lo siguiente

_Para mi querido conejito:_

_Hola soy tu tia Leni, espero que te guste mucho y te sirva para lo que necesitas, siempre quise que Lincoln usara colores mas pálidos OSEA el rojo jamás le sentó, pero a ti de seguro te fascinara, viene con un pequeño comunicador universal en la capucha (cortesía de tu tia Lisa) sigue siendo un niño tan adorable con amor tu Tia Leni_

_P.S: Chaz dice que vengas a cenar el próximo domingo, la pequeña Angela quiere ver a su primo favorito._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

-Y bien chico ¿estas listo?-dijo Clyde dándole una palmadita al velocista

-puedes apostarle-y en un remolino de velocidad Lemy portaba con orgullo el rayo en su pecho

El frio clima de Star City empezaba a calar en los huesos de sus habitantes, pero para el nuevo dúo Clemy Mcloud esto no les importaba, ellos estaban de una cornisa en forma de águila vigilando la ciudad

-es hermosa ¿no lo crees?-dijo Clyde sin mirar a su protegido

-ya lo creo-dijo sin ver tampoco a su maestro

El silencio entonces se volvió incomodo en las palabras de lemy Clyde volvía a notar la duda del chico

-Lemy-dijo este levantándose la capucha para mirar cara cara al velocista-¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Qué paso hoy en el entrenamiento?

Lemy no quería responder, se había comportado como un pelmazo, pero bueno el era un niño y no podía resistirse a contarle todo a el hombre que lo había cuidado desde el día uno-tengo este sentimiento, esta idea-dijo sin quitarse su capucha y dudando en su hablar

-¿Qué es? Sabes que me puedes contar todo-dijo con paciencia-yo no te juzgare

Esto ultimo fue como si una aguja atravesara su corazon, pequeña pero dolorosa-Matar, eh estado pensando en matar-dijo sin miramientos sorprendiendo un poco a su mentor

-leo en los periódicos, veo las noticias, las redes sociales, hay tantas injusticias, tanto dolor en las personas inocentes y pienso ¿Por qué el mundo sigue así?-

-el mundo es así Lemy no podemos salvarlos a todo-intervino Clyde

-no es solo eso…recuerdas a trickster-dijo con un poco de ira, Clyde solo asintió-ese malnacido salio libre por un tecnicismo legal y sabes que ah matado a cientos en toda su vida , y ¿porque?, sigue vivo, por que nadie toma la iniciativa de acabar con su miserable vida-la voz del joven velocista comenzó a cambiar súbitamente-

-no es tan fácil chico-dijo con ligero tono decepción el green arrow, no decepción para el chico si no para el mismo

-no lo entiendo…no lo entiendo…seria tan fácil ir a su maldita cueva y despedazarlo, hacerlo pagar-dijo apretando los puños-pero…pero….no puedo…Carol no es así …quiero ser como Carol…no quiero ser un mostruo pero este pensar este sentimiento no… no puedo mitgarlo-dijo ahora con lagrimas bajando por su capuchas- ¿y si de verdad soy malvado?

Y sin previo aviso el arquero le dio un abrazo al chico-quiero que me escuches con mucha atención chico-le dijo al oído-en este mundo nadie nace siendo un monstruo y definitivamente tu no eres uno…

-pero pero estas ideas-dijo el chico encapuchado

-no esta mal pensar en matar a otro cuando estas enojado-dijo con serenidad-demonios ni si quiera matar esta mal, Lemy espero que recuerdes esto siempre, matar no esta bien ni mal pero matar por las razones equivocadas….eso es horroroso

-¿tu…tu…has matado a alguien?-dijo Lemy con un poco de miedo de la respuesta

-Si-dijio sin vacilar-y no pasa ni un dia en el que no olvide como fueron sus rostros, pero no me arrepiento, pero si lo siento y dime ¿te parezco un monstruo?-

Lemy vio a los ojos de su mentor y este no lo ocultaba igual lloraba en silencio-no, no lo pareces

Y este solo le sonrió-todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior Lemy, la cuestión es tener el control, matar no te hará monstruo, ni ser el modelo de lo correcto te hará santo, hasta Carol veces tienes problemas con eso-le dijo con una sonrisa

Lemy entonces le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía ciertamente liberado de haber podido hablar abiertamente con alguien, sin embargo el alivio paso rápidamente pues un grito de auxilio se escucho rompiendo el silencio de Star City

-Estas listo para un poco de acción ¿chico?-le dijo Clyde poniéndose la capucha nuevamente

-claro que si, no sabrá que lo golpeo-dijo sonriendo

Y entonces desde esa noche para el joven velocista la tormenta no parecía ser aterradora y horrbile para el niño con el rayo en el pecho


	13. Fantasmas del futuro pasado

**Nuevo capitulo yupiiii, espero que les guste y tengan una pista de lo que se viene, ya casi llegamos alas 2000 visitas, impresionante no pense tantas visitas debo estar haciendo algo bien, creo, se acerca el dia del juicio, las tierras entran en caois, y es trabajo de nuestros heroes poder arreglarlo, pero claro no todo termina como uno quiere, estoy ansioso de escribir el nuevo capitulo se vienen mas revelaciones, aunque creo que igual es hora de peleas epicas entre heroes y villanos**

* * *

Fantasmas del futuro pasado

Una ventisca helado fue lo que el velocista gris había dejado a su paso, y una vez mas había dejado desconcertados a los Loud, mucha información que procesar, emocionalmente agotador, frustrante no entender por que les ocurría esto

-entonces ¿ahora qué? -dijo luan rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había dejado su hijo

-no lo se Luan, todo esto es tan extraño, héroes, monstruos que pueden destruir mundos enteros-comenzó a decir Lana- y nosotros parecemos estúpidos sin saber nada-dijo cabizbaja

Todas asintieron ante la delcaracion de Lana, estaban asustados de esta verdad, todos las mujeres Loud lo estaban, pues al ser cierto lo que había dicho Lemy sus vidas no eran mas que el resultado del egoísmo de Lincoln, este a su vez igualmente no podía concebir la idea de que todo esto era un error, su matrimonio con sus hermanas era error, su vida era un error y aun mas dificl de aceptar el fruto del amor con sus hermanas era un error

-las niñas deben ir a dormir, mañana hay escuela-dijo con vago interés Lisa, mientras veía con curiosidad la figura holográfica de guideon quien solo parecía observar a la desconcertada familia Loud

-pero …mama Lisa…-dijo con un tono de suplica la pequeña Leia, ella estaba temerosa, no entendia el por que de las cosas, además estaba aterrada que otro monstruo aparecierda de la nada en su cuarto

-tu mama lisa tiene razón Leia-dijo lola respaldando la decisión de Lisa, cosa que era poco común-ustedes deben ir a dormir ahora mismo los adultos deben de hablar

Y extrañamente sin reproches las chicas Loud fueron de regresos a sus habitaciones a tratar de conciliar el sueño que necesitaban, Lyra sin embargo se acerco a su madre para darle un poco de consuelo

-Madre-dijo viéndola a los ojos rojos y cansados-todo estará bien, orare para que Lemy este bien y todo salga bien-le dijo con un tono piadoso, Lyra era del tipo de chicas que siempre podía reconfortar a alguien cuando de verdad lo necesitaba después de todo ella era de las 3 mayores y ciertamente la mas centrada aunque la religión católica que había decidido tomar siempre ponía en jaque la vida familiar de los Loud, pues tener toda un batallón de hermanos nacidos del incesto no era muy cristiano para ella

Se acerco a su madre y le dio un reconfortante abrazo, Luna recibió su abrazo con algo de desinterés, amaba a su hija Lyra pero la situación no la dejaba poder sentir que este era su castigo por haber cometido tantos errores en su juventud-gracias cariño-le dijo y Lyra fue con sus hermanas menores para ponerlas a dormir y rezar por que todo esto solo fuera un mal sueño.

Loan por otra parte parecía reacia a irse viendo con la misma fascinación que Lisa el holograma de Guideon, su segunda hermana mayor tuvo que casi arrastrarla a su cuarto para que dejaran a los Loud originales en la sala, su comportamiento desde que todo esto comenzara había pasado desapercibido para todos menos para alguien, la misma Liena, ella siempre fue el pilar emocional de Loan, era mas madura que ella por muchos sentidos, a pesar de su incapacidad de hablar condición que el incesto le había pasado factura pero que aun así era la que mas se daba a entender en de sus hermanas, ella había visto el comportamiento de su hermana mayor, era curioso, ella usualmente estaba aterrada de todo lo nuevo y lo no tan nuevo pero ahora todo cambiaba, mostraba un interés por algo que podía matarla, no sabia el porque, pero si sabia que debía alejarla de eso pues desde el punto de vista de Liena , Loan era una bomba de tiempo andante.

La noche era particularmente fría en la sala Loud todas las niñas habían sido puestas a dormir para poder que los adultos pudieran hablar y descubrir que debían hacer ahora.

-entonces es posible viajar en el tiempo-dijo Lucy para romper el hielo

-así parece hermana mayor-dijo lisa de manera monnotona sin voltearla a ver, en mente prodigiosa la solo idea de manipular el espacio tiempo había hecho una revolución en todo lo que creía posible, sin embargo tal conocimiento y pensar se le nublaba por el hecho de que, se había cambiado el tiempo es decir todo lo que ella y su familia había vivido hasta el momento solo era la maquinación de un feliz accidente y el culpable al parecer era el hombre que amaba, su hermano, su amor, su Lincoln

-no puedo creerlo, literalmente, no puedo, toda nuestra vida es un engaño-dijo estresada lori, ella parecía haber entendido que conllevaba estos hechos, que todo su mundo era una mentira-

-no saquemos conclusiones aun quiero decir puede que el tiempo se haya cambiado, pero no quiere decir que todo esto sea mentira-dijo inocentemente Leni que apenas lograba dislumbrar el hecho de que todo era un accidente

-es cierto-dijo luna con un tono esperanzador-si Lemy dice ser aun mi hijo eso significa que las chicas sean sus hermanas-el solo pensar que sus hijas no existían, que esas hijas nacidas de lo incorrecto habían sido creadas a partir de un arranque de ira, la ponía asqueada-

-no estés tan segura-dijo lola sin animos- Lemy dijo que no somos mas que las hermanas de Lincoln-dijo sin mirar a nadie, todas suspiraron con pesadez, era cierto, en esa realidad por lo que había dicho su querido Lincoln era la esposa de Ronni Anne esa chica latina que había sido brutalmente asesinada por supremacistas blancos que tachaban a todo ser que tuviera una piel mas oscura que la suya-

-no nos consta Lola-dijo Lana ciertamente molesta-Lemy pudo habernos mentido en este punto, dudo que el confié en nosotros, el posiblemente igual no confía en nosotros-Lana pocas veces sacaba algún lado dominante menos contra su hermana, pero ella tenia un punto, en este momento ya no confiaban si quiera que el cielo era azul

-dijo que no eramos las mejores versiones de nosotras mismas-hablo Lynn sin aliento, ella aun no se recuperaba mentalmente del ataque de Clyde, nadie antes había podido haberle plantado batalla y menos con una facilidad absurda, odiaba a Clyde, todo lo que le hizo a su familia, solo por despecho, pero ahora había otro motivo para odiarlo y era que Clyde no sabia por que era odiado, era como si todo lo que hubiera hecho nunca hubiera pasado y eso la molestaba

-el lastimo a Liby-dijo luan con los ojos cristalinos a punto de sollozar, era otro punto a decir su hijo era peligroso, parecían no conocerlo, sus modos, su forma de hablar, demonios incluso su forma de caminar era diferente ya no parecía un bravucón peleonero, ahora parecía alguien frio, calculador, alguien de temer

Todas las hermanas Loud discutían sobre que hacer, pero Lincoln habia permanecido callado, pensando, quizá tratando de hacer encajar de una manera lógica lo que le habia pasado en las ultimas horas, todo parecía girar a su alrededor de el, ¡es tu culpa! Resonaba la voz de su hijo en cabeza ¡mataste a millones! Su voz parecía mas fuerte a medida que quería encontrarle sentido a todo, ¡nunca fuiste un buen padre!, era la gota que derramaba el vaso, no quería creerlo, pero entre mas lo pensaba mas sentido tenia toda la historia de Lemy, una vida casi perfecta, con hijas esplendidas, un trabajo no tan despreciable, era de ensueño, demasiado perfecto, nada es perfecto, la vida no da segundas oportunidades y haciendo un recuento de lo que había paso en su vida, el debería estar roto.

-¿y si le preguntamos a esta maquina?-sugirió Lincoln viendo a Gideon

Todos se le quedaron mirando extrañados por la sugerencia, tenían lo que se denominaría un elefante rosa en la sala, esa pieza de tecnología futurista que ni siquiera había visto lisa, solo contemplaba la discusión de la familia Loud con una expresión neutral- podría funcionar-dijo lisa razonando la propuesta, la computadora había demostrado una capacidad autónoma a lo hora de comunicarse con ella y había mostrado alucinantes evidencias de lo que decía Lemy y si era como su hijo decía esta maquina era una especia de museo andante

-muéstranos que fue lo que se cambio en el paso-se apresuro a decir Lola, esperanzada de saber cual habia sido ese feliz accidente

El holograma de Gideon volteo a ver lola sin expresión alguna-Solicitud denegada, el señor Lemy Loud activo mi comando de confidencialidad-

-por favor-lloro luan, quería respuestas

-solicitud denegada-repitió la monótona voz de Gideon

-escúchame pedazo de chatarra respóndenos de una maldita vez o te desmantelaremos pieza por pieza-amenazo con furia Lynn

-detectando objetivo hostil-dijo ahora Gideon-preparando modo de hibernación para salvaguarda integridad del hardware-

Entonces una cuenta regresiva de 30 segundos comenzó a contar en números rojos, Lisa quien era la que sabia que iba a pasar estaba igual de desesperada, si Gideon se apagaba las esperanzas de obtener respuestas se habían esfumado y estarían a merced de la ignorancia y Lemy

-por favor dinos que es lo ocurre, te lo suplico-ahora era turno de los Loud de sorprender se la actitud de lisa y no era para menos jamás habían visto a Lisa hablar así y no era para menos por parte de Lisa odiaba no saber nada

Gideon volteo a ver a lisa con su mirada neutra pero algo distinto ocurrió, la cuenta regresiva se detuvo en el segundo 1 y una sonrisa dulce se dibujo en el rostro de Gideon-comando de voz reconocido, anulando hibernación, reconocido Alta consejera Lisa Loud, comando madre, anulando confidencialidad, Buenas noches Alta consejera, ¿en que le puedo servir?-

-¿alta consejera?-dijo estupefacta Lisa

-por su puesto Lisa Loud Alta consejera, fundadora de la universidad del conocimiento universal, primera miembro del proyecto original de la Legión-el asombro no paro ahí muchos archivos de Gideon fueron desplegados mostrando a una Lisa Loud que estaba frente a lo que parecía una comunidad científica y detrás de ella habían cientos de jóvenes, niños y adultos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Por qué estas haciéndome caso a mi?-dijo aun sin entender las imágenes

-Lisa Loud fue quizá la mente mas brillante del siglo XXI , sus inventos y avances en los campos de la ciencia ayudo a crear un mundo sin fronteras y hambre-en los archivos los Loud veían imágenes en movimiento de Lisa creando, dispositivos y dando conferencias a enormes grupos de personas-ella fue la primera humana en lograr las paz entre naciones en guerra-ahora aparecía Lisa en un zona remota del desierto en donde hombres de distintas razas se estrechaban la mano en señal de amistad-Lisa Loud usted fue mi creadora original-la cara lisa denotaba total estupefacción, ella nunca se había imaginada de esa forma, había abandonado parcialmente sus estudios para dedicarse al harem familiar.

-fui programada para seguir sus ordenes a pesar de incidentes temporales-decía Gideon, entonces un video se empezó a reproducir-

(en el video)

* * *

Lisa Loud estaba frente a una multitud de gente, medios periodísticos, científicos y lo mas importantes mentes jóvenes, ella se posicionaba frente a un micrófono estaba a punto de dar un discurso, en el fondo estaban un grupo de jóvenes todos sentados en unas gradas, ella se veía feliz, joven, aun mas joven que su contraparte temporal, una sonrisa radiante, vestia sus famosos lentes y una bata blanca-

Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer-empezó a hablar viendo directamente a la multitud- Era el descanso de uno de los partidos del torneo de fútbol de mi hermana Lynn Loud Jr. el instituto iba perdiendo 32 a 0 era una masacre-dijo con una pequeña risa- Sabíamos que el partido estaba perdido, yo estaba terminado un proyecto importante para la facultad pero decidí ir a ver a mi hermana jugar después de todo la familia era importante, recuerdo haber visto a el equipo de Royal Woods con las caras largas había sido una temporada difícil según mi hermana Lynn, muchos decían cosas vulgares No puedo citar textualmente sus palabras porque algunas no son apropiadas sin embargo recuerdo a mi hermana Lynn a la perfección ella no estaba triste parecía aun feliz, jovial con un gran espíritu, después de un discurso lleno de algunas maldiciones y varias palabras de animo el equipo salio al campo sabiendo que perderían pero con una sonrisa inexplicable para mi en ese momento

Perdimos ese día sin embargo mi hermana Lynn después del partido fue a festejar conmigo era su ultimo año en la universidad y le pregunte ¿Por qué estaba tan feliz si había perdido? Entonces me dijo algo que hoy quiero compartirles, me dijo algo y cito- "por supuesto sabia que no ganaríamos el partido el equipo era muy superior, pero eso es lo de menos quedamos en segundo lugar del torneo segundo lugar, nuestra universidad jamás había llegado tan lejos"- yo no lo sabia, pero aun así era raro verla perder y quedar en segundo lugar y que siguiera feliz- "pero sabes que esto lo vale Lisa por que quizá hoy haya perdido pero los que vienen detrás de mi estoy seguro que ganaran, el titulo les pertenecerá y toda la gloria será para ellos, yo solo estoy aquí de paso Lisa pero los que vienen tiene un largo camino que recorrer y si yo ya me voy al menos quiero dejarles un camino seguro y brindarles motivación, por que lisa el futuro le pertenece a los jóvenes"-el relato de lisa termino y ahora veía a un maravillado publico-"EL FURTURO LE PERTENECE A LOS JOVENES" palabras sabias que nunca pensé que saldrían de mi hermana la deportista, desde ese día hice de aquella frase mi mantra mi aspiración a ser alguien mas, es por eso que estamos aquí reunidos el dia de hoy, estos jóvenes estas mentes brillantes detrás mío son la próxima generación, una generación que quiero que crezca sin los estragos de la guerra, sin la penurias del hambre, son las distinciones de raza, genero y color un mundo sin fronteras, después de todo el conocimiento es poder y los jóvenes tienen mucho de ellos por eso hoy quiero anunciar con orgullo la universidad del conocimiento universal, un lugar, un espacio, un santuario para los jóvenes, que les enseñara todo aquel que quiera aprender, sin ningún restricción banal como el dinero o la nacionalidad, todo aquel que quiera mejorar el mundo es bienvenido, no se necesita ser un genio el único requisito es el deseo de cambiar el mundo de pavimentar un camino para que los que estén por venir puedan ver hacia el cielo y ver un mundo más brillante-

El lugar estallo en aplausos y los medios tomaban fotos a la imponente figura de lisa Loud.

(fin del video)

Al terminar el video varios anuncios acerca de Lisa Loud fueron despelgados, unos decían, Lisa Loud logra un modelo económico a prueba de fallas convencionales varios países adptan nuevo modelo, Estudiantes de la universidad del conocimiento universal crean nuevas formas de energía renovable, y la lista seguía y seguía, tanto lisa como los demás estaban asombrados, la capacidad de lisa siempre habia sido venerada, pero ahora con esas declaraciones ahora entendían por que Lemy decia por que ellas eran una sombra de lo que eran ahora mas que nunca las Loud querían saber que habia sido de ellas si no hubieran terminado con Lincoln.

* * *

En un oscuro laboratorio del gobiernos varios metros bajo tierra la una celda de cristal tenia un único prisionero, era una chica, parecía un muerto viviente, raquítica, con los ojos hinchados, en el rincón de la celda, en posición fetal, parecía haber estado llorando

-¿Cómo esta el sujeto de prueba?-dijo un científico que veía atreves del cristal

-no ah hablado desde ayer señor-le dijo su acompañante

-puedes decirme los hechos de las ultimas 48 horas-dijo sin expresión

\- hace 48 horas el sujeto de experimentación conocido como S/C96 comenzó a tener un ataque de ira descontrolada cuando 2 de nuestros activos trataron de someterla a un experimento de rutina-

-y esto es relevante ¿Por qué?-dijo sin dejar de ver a la chica en la celda

-el sujeto de experimentación nunca había mostrado tales comportamientos salvo la vez que fue capturada por los miembros de operaciones negras hace ya varios años. Esta vez parecía consciente de cosas que nos parecen sinsentido, sin embargo ante tal manifestación de ira nos vimos obligados a cederla con 500 unidades de morfina y a hacerla pasar por un tratamiento de electrochoques-

-perfecto ¿algo mas?-dio el científico sin la mas mínima emoción

-menciono un nombre señor alguien que no existe dentro nuestro grupo de trabajo-

-y se puede saber ¿cual era este nombre?-

-Lemy señor, solo podía articular el nombre de Lemy-


	14. Fantasmas del futuro pasado II

**Nuevo capitulo YAY espero que les guste, creo que estoy dilatando algo la trama principal pero cada que veo a una herma Loud las ideas vienen a mi y siempre quiero escribirlas, no se si lo este haciendo bien haganmelo saber si les gusta esta forma en la que narro ,y para Jonas Nagera ahi va otra pista acerca de Loan espero que la encuentres es algo obvia XD pero bueno creo que me aprovecho de tu desconocimiento de comics XD**

**gracias a todos los que comentan, le dan favorito y alerta no saben lo feliz que me hacen esperen el próximo capitulo, dentro de poco llega el rescate XD**

* * *

**Fantasmas del futuro pasado II**

¿alguna vez han sentido como el acido láctico quema tus músculos cuando haces esfuerzo prolongados? Es algo curioso ¿saben? Tu cuerpo segrega este fluido en tus músculos cuando te sobre exiges demasiado, esta fluido se parece a cientos de cristales, claro son microscópicos, pero duelen como el infierno, es una forma en la que tu cuerpo te pide que pares, ¡necesitas un respiro!, pero no para Lemy Loud, tenia en cuenta que el tiempo era esencial, cada paso que daba era una tortura, sus músculos dolían, la sangre bombeaba como una locomotora, esto no debería ser un problema para un velocista, pero desde que la fuerza de la velocidad había sido violada por su estúpido padre el había ido perdiendo energía, fuerza, iba perdiendo el respiro.

Después de abandonar a los Loud Lemy se embarco en una búsqueda por materia oscura, esa maldita sustancia que le daba a la mayoría de los meta-humanos su poder, la necesitaba con desesperación, si su conexión natural con la fuerza de la velocidad la cual había obtenido desde el momento de su concepción se estaba gastando entonces debía alimentarla con métodos poco ortodoxos, velocity 6, ese era el nombre del químico creado a partir de materia oscura, era una sepa diferente de todas las variantes de la materia oscura una que se podía crear en un laboratorio, esta dotaba a los velocistas de un boost de energía, pero había un problema con esta, era muy volátil, pocos eran los velocistas que podían manejarla tal era el caso del zoom original que utilizo esta sustancia para obtener mas velocidad pero esta tuvo el efecto contrario en el, le dreno sus poderes, pero aun así Lemy sabia que debía usar esta sustancia había teorizado algo particular, la conexión de Zoom fue dada a el por el accidente del acelerador de partículas en su tierra alternativa, no era un velocista de nacimiento pero Lemy si lo era, había nacido con una conexión a la fuerza de velocidad era inherente a su propia naturaleza y quizá tan solo quizá en vez de drenar sus poder lo mantendría unida a esta al menos lo suficiente para no quedar como un vegetal después de todo la velocity 6 era la sustancia de peor categoría para un velocista pero con el tiempo encima esta era su mejor opcion.

Lemy corría a través de la carretera con paso veloz, rápidamente el éxtasis de correr a su velocidad había sido sustituido por el dolor de no poder mantener su conexión estable, era un calvario, pisar el pavimento era el equivalente a pisar agujas, debía llegar a ciudad central lo mas rápido posible o se quedaría varado en medio de la nada, el color natural de sus rayos parecía irse desvaneciendo, hasta que la vio, la bella ciudad que vio nacer a flash, a pesar de lo mucho que despreciaba a su padre y todo lo relacionado a el la ciudad central era una joya siempre a la vanguardia de tecnología, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio la luminiscencia de la ciudad cuando puso un pie en ella, la ciudad no parecía haber sido afectada a pesar del cambio temporal, empezó a correr encima de los edificios para cortar el paso, saltando de uno en otro con su velocidad parecía una estrella fugaz, la ciudad estaba en silencio, ni un alma que lo pudiera ver, mejor para el, luego de unas vueltas por el lugar llego a su destino "STAR LABS" el comando de operaciones de su padre.

(punto de vista de Lemy)

-carajo eso fue agonizante-me detuve al pie de las instalaciones, había corrido kilómetros, debia obtener los que buscaba y pronto según mis cálculos solo me quedaba energía para hacer un viaje de regreso y seria igual de doloroso

STAR LABS se veía diferente con relación a la ciudad, estaba cercado por un señal que decía electrificado, la luces estaban apagadas, pero no era un problema para mi así que dando un salto apoyado con mi velocidad logre burlar las primeras defensas, no parecía estar tan protegido como lo era el STAR LABS que conocía, es mas el lugar parecía abandonado, conocía el lugar de pies a cabeza, siempre me maraville por las personas que apoyaban a mi padre en su lucha contra el crimen, recuerdo a la señorita Darcy una alma caritativa e inocente siempre creando nuevos artilugios para mi padre, ella era la mujer mas inteligente que conocía, claro después de mi Tia Lisa o el señor Hugh un experto en todo lo relacionado con la bioquímica y la materia oscura, era un hombre reservado y de buen corazon el creo la cepa Velocity, cada que los recordaba me daba cuenta en lo mucho que se había perdido gracias al capricho de mi padre, entre por el acceso de emergencia del laboratorio estaba totalmente vacío, al menos eso creí, llegue rápidamente al laboratorio, estaba muy tranquilo pero rápidamente vi lo que buscaba frente a mi habían 20 viales de materia oscura era fácil reconocer ese negro oscuro como la muerte, demasiado sospechoso nadie los vigilaba se me hizo fácil tomarlos grave error, al acercar mi mano sentí como un campo eléctrico corrió por mi cuerpo, fue como una sacudida leve gracias a mi condición pero esto no evito a que aventara contra un escritorio lleno de cristales-Puta madre-entonces la alarma comenzó a sonar-debes estarme jodiendo-la habitación se ilumino con un rojo escarlata y la alarma taladraba mis oídos, me levante con debilitado unos cristales se me habían incrustado en el brazo y el abdomen, comenzó a perder algo de sangre, odiaba tener mi cuerpo de puberto una vez mas ¿Quién querría pasar por la pubertad otra vez?, me curaría claro pero llevaría tiempo del cual no disponía, me dispuse de tomar los viales nuevamente y a salir corriendo como loco pero entonces las puertas del laboratorio se abrieron y fue grande mis sorpresa al ver quien me apuntaba con un arma

-¿Quién eres tu?-era una chica bajita con una bata de laboratorio, de tez morena pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era que no tenia un brazo y con el otro bueno me apuntaba al rostro, su voz me era familiar y su rostro era ocultado por la oscuridad-

-no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo comenzando a distorsionar mi voz, no podía ser reconocido, pero entonces la mujer disparo el arma vi como esta bala me rozo, ni me inmute era un disparo de advertencia

-el campo de fuerza debió haberte matado, dime ¿Quién eres?-ahora notaba un tono de miedo y desesperación, mis sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando ella dio un paso al frente era Darcy Homandollar, sus facciones eran inconfundibles pero su rostro oh dios estaba lleno de cicatrices-te enviaron los comunistas ¿verdad?, eres algún engendro de esos idiotas Norcoreanos

En ese momento de verdad quise matar a mi padre, ¿Qué le había pasado a la inocente doctora?, su mirada estaba llena de odio, no quize pensar en las implicaciones que le había causado el cambio temporal pero debía estar sereno esta no era mi Darcy y no quería mas problemas, entonces antes de que ella pudiera parpadear me posiciones detrás de ella-Lo siento Darcy-le susurre al oído antes de darle un golpe en la nuca, ella se desplomo inconsciente sin saber que había pasado, detuve su caída y la recosté en el piso-de verdad lo siento mucho, te prometo que arreglare esto-reprimí unas lagrimas odiaba atacar a inocente

Entonces antes de que mas gente viniera vibre todo mi cuerpo para poder pasar todo mi cuerpo atravesó de la barrera, llegue entonces sin problemas a donde esta el premio 20 viales todos negros, los deposite en contender-maletín pata mantenerlos a salvo pero antes de irme vi uno que llamo mi atención había un vial mas pero este era diferente muy diferente, el vial tenia una sustancia arcoíris una que jamás había visto, y este tenia una nota a su estampada en ella-EL CONOCIMIENTO ES PODER-no tenia tiempo para cuestionar la naturaleza de ese vial simplemente lo guarde dentro mi abrigo y me dispuse a volver con los Loud, la noche aun era larga-

* * *

-Muéstranos a Lori Loud-era la voz de lisa que comandaba a Gideon después de saber que era lo que hacia sido de lisa en otra linera temporal la curiosidad de los Loud por saber como fue su vida sin Lincoln era inmensa, lisa había logrado un cambio en el mundo un sueño a la vista de todos y se debía a que ella había decidido seguir su vida lejos de su único hermano.

-Accediendo a registros de la Familia Loud-decia la monótona voz de Gideon, todos estaban expectantes-A inicios del siglo XXI el boom de los meta-humanos fue evidente, creando conflictos legales entre las naciones y los particulares, las habilidades de los meta-humanos fueron tachadas de inhumanas por lo que para las mayoría de los países los meta-humanos fueron catalogados como no humanos por lo que muchos de sus derechos fueron revocados al punto de ser tratados como menos que animales-

Gideon proyecto encabezados que decían como unos oficiales de policías habían golpeado brutalmente a personas inocentes por el simple hecho de tener habilidades diferentes, era una especie de racismo, todos los loud veían con horror tales injusticas, incluso aprecian imágenes de niños encerrados en centros de detención por tener habilidades que les eran difíciles de controlar

-es…es horrible-dijo Lori al ver con asco como el gobierno no hacia nada, solo eran niños que tenían un don, pero a los ojos de la gente común eran monstruos, lori siempre fue la chica que defendía a todos por igual un claro ejemplo era el como había cuidado a sus hermanas contra todo tipo de injustica por al ser una familia tan grande los problemas eran el pan de cada día

-sin embargo, tales abusos tuvieron un alto cuando la matrimonio Santiago-Loud llego a los tribunales-el relato de Gideon no paso desapercibido ¿matrimonio Santiago-Loud?, ese era el apellido del exnovio de Lori, ya podían ver por donde iba todo el asunto, Gideon proyecto fotos de Bobby y Lori vestidos en trajes de matrimonio frente a una iglesia, ella se veía feliz y realizada, toda su familia estaba ahí tanto la de el como la de los Loud-

-Roberto Santiago y Lori Loud fueron los primeros en presentar ayuda legal contra los abusos que cometían las autoridades contra los meta-humanos, después de que ambos se graduaron de la escuela de leyes emprendieron una dura batalla contra el sistema para garantizar los derechos de este sector de la población-

Los Loud estaban atónitos, ¿lori siendo una abogada?, se les hacia difícil de creer, sin embargo para la propia lori no lo era, ella había soñado con eso muchas veces, si el golf era su actividad favorita pero solo era un hobbie, ella aspiraba a mucho mas, defender a los inocentes no con golpes sino con palabras y argumentos

Gideon proyecto un video en el se podía apreciar lori vestida con un taje formal, tenia el cabello corto y una expresión seria y bastante molesta y junto a ella estaba Roberto, ella casi no lo reconoció pero ahí estaba el igual con un traje y serio, nunca lo había visto así, estaban tomados de la mano y estaban frente a ni mas ni menos que al congreso de los estados unidos de america

* * *

-El racismo es un sistema de dominación, de abuso de poder étnico-sus palabras estaban llenas de firmeza, justo como cuando le hablaba a sus hermanos en su tiempo-No es natural sino una construcción social del grupo dominante para ejercer, mantener y legitimar su dominación y la desigualdad social-el agarre de Lori hacia Roberto se hacia mas fuerte

-El racismo se nota y se vive por los miembros de los grupos dominados, típicamente gente del Este y del Sur del mundo, por la experiencia de la discriminación en todas las áreas de la vida cotidiana. Pueden ser prácticas sociales de tratamiento diferencial que los miembros del grupo dominante ni ven ni reconocen como "racistas"-las palabras en cambio de Roberto estaban llenas de recontamiento el había vivido en carne propia lo que es ser discriminado por su color de piel el y su familia nuclear- creemos que hemos avanzado como sociedad al tener luz eléctrica, leyes contra la esclavitad, una vida acomodada pero les digo aquí y ahora ¿de verdad cambiamos? Hace unos años un nuevo tipo de personas caminan entre nosotros personas con dones maravillosos con dones que plantean nuevos retos y nuevas esperanzas y ¿que hicimos nosotros? Señalarlos como aberraciones, cazarlos como si fueran brujas de Salem, después de todo esa es nuestra naturaleza humana ser cruel con lo que no conocemos-todo el congreso bajo la mirada, otros no, simplemente tenían las caras llenas de colera ¿Cómo unos jóvenes les venían a decir que estaba bien o mal?

Lori entonces siguió hablando era un discurso difícil y ambos se necesitaban para hablar, se amaban mas que a nada-Las ideologías racistas no son innatas sino que se aprenden, y se distribuyen en el grupo dominante a través del discurso público, especialmente por las élites simbólicas que controlan el acceso al discurso público-el hablar de lori parecía mas expositivo mostrando los puntos fuertes del problema claro sin dejar en claro su posición-puedo señalar a los nazis, los supremacistas blancos, las elites de poder en países como África, México, incluso en nuestro país, pero ahora el problema va mas allá que un banal tono de color, sino habilidades que pueden poner en jaque a mas de uno, no les pido que dejen de ser precavidos con estos dones, el poder siempre deber ser medido y administrado, EL PODER CORROMPE, claros ejemplos aquellos meta-humanos que usan su poder para subyugar a las masas, pero también están aquellos que usan mascaras para defendernos o aquellos que a pesar de su don solo quieren ser tratados como lo que son personas-

-señores del congreso les estimo como se le debe hacer a una autoridad-dijo Roberto ahora tratando de sonar amable-pero debo señalar lo retrograda que son nuestras costumbres, nuestras leyes deben proteger, enseñar y darle la libertad a estas personas, es por eso que con mi esposa Lori Loud les queremos presentar esto-

Entonces lori saco detrás suyo un documento uno que seria visto como la expresión máxima de solidaridad en los años venideros-La carta de derechos Meta-Humano, una iniciativa de ley para poder darle a las personas un trato un digno, un derecho que se les ah negado por el único hecho de ser diferente no parare hasta que cada meta-humano al menos en este país pueda ser libre de los abusos, no podemos concientizar los actos que se realizan contra ellos después de todo aquello que es diferente esta destinado a la grandeza-

Las opiniones eran mixtas pero una cosa era segura, el movimiento había empezado

El video termino y los loud estaban sin habla nadie se imaginaba que eso podía haber ocurrido con su Lori, defendiendo a los inocentes, todo era tan irreal pero algo era seguro un sentimiento de resentimiento estaba empezando a crecer dentro las hermanas Loud.


	15. Fantasmas del futuro pasado III

**Genial un nuevo capitulo espero de todo capitulo oles guste y gracias al nuevo chico Hisworld por comentar ya habia visto que me tenia en alerta y favorito de verdad me gusta que hayas animado a comentar y si no todo es culpa de lincoln pero te daras cuenta mas tarde que no todo es lo que parece.**

**Bueno en cuanto a este cap quise saltarme un poco el relatar las vidas pasadas de las loud no quiero dilatar mas la trama, aunque si les gustaría saber mas de sus vidad estoy dispuesto a hacer una coleccion de one-shots acerca de las hermanas restantes oh ustedes diganme que no les gusta o como les gustaria quiero oir su voz.**

**se acerca unos de los mas grandes eventos, hasta pronto chicos, otra cosa acabe la carrera yay ahora a buscar empleo**

* * *

**Fantasmas del futuro pasado III**

Eran pocas la personas en el mundo que apreciaban la soledad, usualmente se le asocia con la miseria y la melancolía sin embargo para aquellos que de verdad saben que es la soledad entienden que es necesaria para cuando te sientes explotar o necesitas pensar, la soledad fue lo que cambio la vida de Clyde Mcbride el día de aquel fatídico evento, sus padre y el se habían tomado unas osadas vacaciones en medio del año escolar, era algo sorpresivo para los allegados de la familia Mcbride después de todo esta peculiar familiar eran muy reservados pero había un detalle de fondo el mismo Clyde, el joven de 14 años había desarrollado en el ultimo año una conducta indeseada, el nunca lo había presumido hasta entonces, pero sus padres eran millonarios habían amasado una gran fortuna con los años nunca le dio mucha importancia el amaba mas a sus padres que toda su fortuna pero esta vez algo cambio, después de años de burlas y maltrato por parte de bullys y cualquiera que lo conociera bueno descontando a Lincoln y el resto de la familia Loud, Clyde simplemente exploto, se empezó a dar a respetar claro no con golpes sino con chantajes, burla, soborno, no en gran medida pero sus padres vieron esto y desaprobaban lo que Clyde hacia pensaron que hijo necesitaba un tiempo fuera así que lo sacaron de la escuela, iban a vacacionar para poder reconectar con sus adorado pequeño pero todo se fue al demonio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aun recordaba el trauma de esa noche fría.

(flash back de los eventos)

-cariño por lo que mas quieras no te sueltes de tu papa Harold-decía el hombre de cabello naranja aferrándose a un barandal de metal, estaban en un barco de lujo apenas lo suficientemente grande para llevar a la familia de Clyde y al capitán pero algo había salido terriblemente mal, el capitán estaba muerto el motor del barco exploto y el casco del barco tragaba agua por galones

-te tengo Clyde te tengo querido-decía Harold que tenía a un asustado Clyde atrapado en su brazo izquierdo no lo dejaría hundirse, el barco estaba a hundiéndose con rapidez y no sabían que hacer el agua les llegaba hasta el cuello y los balsas de emergencia estaban destruidas alguien las había saboteado, solo les quedaba una cosa ultimo chaleco salvavidas, no había que pensarlo mucho

-Howard-le dirigió la palabra a su esposo con una expresión seria y decisión, este solo pudo corresponderle asintiendo pero unas gruesas lagrimas de dolor se formaron en sus mejillas, sabían que no había de otra y por sus vidas harían todo para darle una oportunidad para que su hijo se salvara-

-clyde ponte esto-harold miro a los ojos a su hijo, el hizo lo que le ordenaban el miedo lo tenia paralizado se suponía que esto solo seria unas simples vacaciones y ahora estaba con el agua hasta el cuello, una vez clyde se había puesto sus padres lo vieron con unos ojos que jamás en su vida olvidaría-clyde-

-hijo-dijeron ambos intercalando palabras

-no importa los que pase-le dijo tomándole la manos

-siempre estaremos contigo-Howard le dio un besos su mejilla, trataba de romperse a llorar

-te amamos-dijeron al unisonó

Al final le dieron un abrazo grupal, Clyde con todo el miedo que sentía de morir no se deba cuenta que estas serian las ultimas de sus padres, sus palabras de despedida-

Fue terrible lo que paso después el matrimonio logro lanzar a Clyde lejos del barco a pesar de los reclamos del chico, el chico quedo a la deriva el barco habia desaparecido con sus padres abordo, el peso los había arrastrado al fondo del mar, clyde no lo quería creer su familia, la única que lo había querido amado, el había sido adoptado no era estúpido y esto era lo que mas dolia unos perfectos extraños habían amado con su vida a un pobre niño desvalido, lloro como nunca, la noche se hizo mas oscura, el chaleco era lo único que lo mantenía a flote, no habia esperanza, pero para quienes han leído esta historia saben que siempre la hay.

A la mañana siguiente contra todo pronostico el llego a una isla, los rayos del sol lo despertaron y se dio cuenta del lugar, así empezarían casi 12 meses en los que Clyde descubrirá la verdad detrás de la desgracia y aprendería a que en esta vida se le debe plantar cara a la adversidad y que al final puedas superar tus propias discapacidades, esa isla se convertirá la forja de la que saldría el héroe de Star City, Green Arrow.

(fin del flash back)

Clyde después de haber salido de la casa Loud volvió a romper a llorar apenas unas cuadras fuera de la calle Loud, la oscuridad de la noche apaciguaba su penas y cubría sus lágrimas, no podía contenerse totalmente, había perdido lo que mas valoraba en su vida su querida esposa Haiku y el fruto de su amor correspondido la pequeña Sakura su hija, todo por la culpa de su mejor amigo, el cambio en el tiempo no era ajeno a el había experimentado muchas veces el efecto pero no de manera tan astronómicas, quería culpar por todo a su amigo ¿Quién no lo haria? Lemy lo hacia sin miramientos pero ese era un caso particular, nunca habia querido a su padre, pero entendía el por que lo habia hecho, cuando Ronnie se fue todos lo sintieron hasta la mujer de acero sintió esta perdida, siempre tan intrépida, desafiante y una valentía que francamente parecía estúpida al saltar al peligro sin siquiera penar, era tal para cual para su esposo Lincoln, pero aun así no justificaba su accionar, su egoísmo le había pasado factura no solo a el si no a todo el planeta, guerra, hambre, enfermedades, muerte la representación casi perfecta de los cuatro jinetes del apocalipsis, todo por la ausencia de flash, pero esto entonces comenzó a ser algo sospechoso para el vigilante, tanto habia cambiado solo por un cambio, si era un cambio grande pero aun así era curioso, demasiado especifico.

Carol desaparecida,

Jordan Rosato habia muerto sin haber ingresado al cuerpo de linternas verdes

Sam no era Black Canary murió antes de saber cual seria su destino,

Zach no habia conseguido el escarabajo azul

Liam y Rusty jamás se convirtió en el Fire Storm

Era demasiado desafortunado, y todos eran héroes esto parecía mas la obra de alguien mas, de un villano pero no era el momento para divagar el tiempo era apremiante. Clyde al llegar al parque por cual había pasado su niñez saco su teléfono y registro minuciosamente sus contactos, aun era rico entonces el material que necesitaba estaba a su alcance, armas de fuego, comunicadores, equipo, un buen uniforme y por sobre todo un confiable arco de caza, después de todo en menos de 3 dias llegaría la mayor bestia de todos, pero antes de todo noto que habían mas de 30 llamadas de un numero identificado como Papa Harold y 30 llamadas de Papa Howard, maldijo por lo bajo el momento de ver las notificaciones, sus padres estaban vivos, debería estar feliz pero no podía estarlo era como ver fantasmas, no se sentía cómodo si sus padres ahora estaban vivos significaba que el accidente nunca ocurrió, otro hecho bastante sospechoso, y los padres que ahora estaban vivos eran personas que no conocía no sabia nada de ellos había una brecha de casi 20 años unos completos extraños, pero aun así esos eran sus padres y estaban genuinamente preocupados, recordó cómo se ponían histéricos cuando llegaba apenas 5 minutos tardes a la casa después de la hora acordada, en esos momentos se debatió entre marcarles y decirles la verdad o ignorarlos y tratar de arreglar el desastre de flash.

* * *

En la casa Loud…

Los futuros alternativos por lo general suelen ser caóticos la delgada linera entre la real y la fantasía desaparece, pues hay mundos que es tan diferente como el día y la noche y otros en los que tardarías una eternidad en darte cuenta cual es la diferencia, los Loud pertenecían al primer grupo sus destinos eran tan diferentes como una manzana de un automóvil, habían visto de pasar los futuros que hubieran obtenido de haber seguido sus sueños y no el harem familiar, ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal situación con su hermana? Las primeras en caer fueron Lori y Leni odiaban ver a su hermana deprimido después del fiasco con Ronni Anne y animarlo resulto ser algo que salio de control, luego llego Luna que parecía haber tenido siempre sentimientos por su hermano menor, cosa que paso desapercibido para casi todas y así fue con todas excepto con Lily Loud la menor de las hermanos, la bebe, ella hasta que tuvo de razón vio con algo de asco y horror lo que sus hermanos habían estado haciendo toda su vida, no quiso saber nada del tema sentía un profundo disgusto hacia sus familiares, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad decidido irse de la casa Loud a pesar de las objeciones de sus hermanos, pero ella estaba francamente harta de verlos besarse entre ellos, además que el escarmiento social no era gentil con ella la tachaban como otra incestuosa mas de la casa Loud, ahora ella solo era una estudiante universitaria que pagaba sus estudios y vivía en Bell-Air con una beca en arte y su trabajo como mesera en una cafetería del lugar. Pero ¿y que era de los padres? Habían muerto hacia mucho tiempo, un asaltante en un banco les había arrebatado eso, nunca se enteraron de lo que sus hijos hacían quizá era lo mejor, ninguno de ellos viviría con el remordimiento de haber criado a unos incestuosos, pero esto es lo curioso de los cambios temporales pues ellos habían sido salvados gracias a un borrón rojo conocido como flash la diferencia comenzaba a dividir las opiniones entre los Loud, cada noticia después de la de Lory fue cada vez mas impactante, todas se habían convertido en lo que habían soñado y mas, pero lo que derramo la gota fue que sus padres aun seguían vivos una foto salto en el holograma de Gideon ahí estaban su padres, viejos con cana y arrugas pero vivos, mentiría si no dijera que mas de una no puedo evitar llorar y Lincoln se sintió como la peor persona del mundo…

-todo…todo es cierto-dijo luna, ella y Lincoln habían sido los únicos en no querer revisar sobre su vida pasada, pues les aterraba lo que descubrirían

Lola no podía reprimir un rubor de enojo, no solo por que su vida pasada en comparación era todo una vida de princesas real sino que sus padres, sus padres estaban vivos, Lincoln les habia arrebatado a sus padres-Están muertos, están muertos, y todo…todo ES TU CULPA LINCOLN-lola exploto señalando como siempre a su ahora no tan amado esposo

-pero…pero…yo-Lincoln estaba en blanco, no sabia como responder el no recordaba nada, no podía dar una respuesta, sentía culpa si pero no podía sentir verdadera culpa el no recordaba nada de su vida pasada, no podía justificar sus acciones su no recordaba haberlas hecho

-hey déjalo Lola, el no recuerda nada, no podemos culparlo por algo de lo que noes consciente-le desafío su gemela, ella estaba igual de afligida pero no podía culpar a Lincoln no si no recordaba que había hecho

-¿te atreves a de defenderlo?-dijo Lynn roja como un tomate-el nos quitó nuestro futuro a nuestros padres, rayos Lucy incluso tenia un hijo en otra vida, un hijo que jamás conocerá por que Lincoln cambio el tiempo, es que ¿no lo entiendes? nuestra vida no ah sido mas que un error, incluso nuestras hijas son…

Lynn no pudo terminar pues Leni de había levantado de su lugar y le había dado una bofetada en todo el rostro a su hermana pero su rostro no mostraba ira, ella lloraba-No te atrevas…NO TE ATREVAZ A DECIR QUE NUESTRAS HIJAS SON ERROR LYNN-Lynn no le contesto el golpe a su hermana pero aun tenia mucho que decir

-no me mal interpretes Leni amo a nuestras hijas como todos aquí pero que no lo logras ver con ese cerebro de maní que tienes NUESTROS PADRES MURIERON POR QUE LINCOLN NO ESTUVO AHÍ PARA ELLOS y que me dices tu ¿eh? Por lo que vimos Lucy no fue la única en tener otros hijos tu tenia tu propia familia tenia una hija y no la conocerás nunca por que estamos atrapadas en este error, no solo tu, Luan, Lory tenían hijos y jamás conoceremos esa vida….

El rostro de Lynn se ensombreció y dirigió la vista a su hermano-no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-sentencio a Lincoln, Luan y Lucy apenas pronunciaban palabras se sentían impotentes, desplazadas pero que podían decir que no se hubiera dicho les habían arrebatado tanto y nunca se habían dado cuenta ahora eran tan estúpidas como Leni.

-no podemos culpar a Lincoln-fue lisa la que hablo-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? No vez lo que hizo-dijo sin emoción Lory

-si lo se lo que hizo estuvo mal, demonios, fue antinatural pero no podemos culparlo por nuestros futuros fallidos, nosotros fuimos los que decidimos casarnos con el, nosotros elegimos este caminito, Lincoln jamás nos obligo fuimos nosotras, debemos ser responsables hermanas-nadie respondió, lisa tenia razón pero la ira que sentían no las dejaba pensar con claridad.

-solo faltas tu Luna-le dijo nuevamente lisa

-no…no quiero hacerlo-respondió con nervios la castaña, le aterraba saber sobre su pasado, pues tenía una idea de que pudiera estar en su vida pasada, los pecados de su pasado se harían evidentes pecados que sus hermanas no sabían y solo se le había confiado a Lincoln

-por favor Luna, si hay algo de información en tu vida necesito saberlo, no quiero estar como rehenes de Lemy y Clyde, si hay algo de utilidad debo saberlo-la voz de liza era firme, luna miro directamente a Lincoln pues el igual sabia por que ella tenia tanto miedo, Lincoln asintió trasmitiéndole su apoyo.

-esta bien-dijo resignada

-muy bien, Gideon busca ahora a Luna Loud- Gideon acato la orden sin embargo lo que tenia que decir la maquina del futuro alerto a todos los presentes

-ACCEDIENDO A BASE DE DATOS DE SUPERVILLANOS ¿ESTA SEGURA QUE QUIERE CONTINUAR CON LA BUSQUEDA?- Gideon había proyectado las opciones si y no, los Loud tenían la expresión desencajada era la primera vez que Gideon mostraba tal opción

-¿supervillanos?-dijo Lincoln extrañado

-NO PUEDO SEGUIR INFORMANDO SIN DARME UNA RESPUESTA-fue lo único que dijo

Todos temían de lo que pasaría si decían que si pero aun así Lisa debía saber-si queremos saber-esto no seria bueno

-Accediendo a la base de datos de super villanos obteniendo el expediente de Luna Loud alias Killer Frost-ente los Loud una foto de luna fue mostrada contrapuesta de otro ser sin embargo el otro ser bien podría ser gemela de Luna tenia el cabello azulado, sus manos estaban llenas de escarcha con pigmentos rojos, su piel era palida coma la muerta y su sonrisa, ¡dios su sonrisa!, le daría miedo hasta al caballero mas valiente, vestia un traje de expandex azul oscuro- Killer Forst/Luna Loud fue una de las villanas meta-humanas mas sanguinarias del siglo XXI se le tienen conocidas mas de 500 victimas muertas por su propia mano atravesó de su vida, es madre del velocista Lemy Loud/Zoom

Y en un video la pesadilla comenzó a ser narrada


	16. Cueva de Cristal

**Feliz navidad compañeros, vaya un años mas que se va ah sido interezante y muy educativo, espero que no les moleste la brevedad de este capitulo queria hacerlo mas largo pero tengo un ligero bloqueo ademas estoy a punto de irme de vaciones asi que abran capitulos hasta pasadas las fiestas de la época, pero ya se viene algo bueno espero que les guste y gracias a todos por sus reviews ahora quiero ver sus ideas y teorias para lo que se viene este es un epilogo y veran que no todo es como lo pintan.**

**Para jonas nagera dejare una gran pista de lo que viene en el fic pon antencion a el detalle.**

* * *

Cueva de cristal

La oscuridad, en elemento inherente a la nada, igual que el frio esa sensación que siempre llega al momento de ver el ultimo rayo de luz de vida, el humano siempre trata de escapar del frio, esta en su ADN el mismo cuerpo crea calor para que este pueda vivir, la vida siempre se abre paso al calor y la luz, sin embargo aquellos seres que nacen en la oscuridad, en el frio de la nada usualmente se quedan ahí, sin poder ver la luz, sin poder sentir el calor de la vida, son seres carentes de amor…

En una remota localización donde el gélido viento de invierno sopla todos los días del año una pareja de disfrazados se encontraba ante el umbral de una oscura cueva, eran un hombre y una adolecente, el hombre era fácilmente identificable, el rayo dorado en el pecho lo delataba, flash el hombre mas rápido con vida y a su lado estaba una chica rubia con traje azul que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación y una estrella se dibujaba en el pecho de la chica, sostenía un baculo dorado que casi le doblaba la altura.

-Muy bien Flash, me costo la salud pero finalmente encontramos la guarida de killer Frost, me debes uno de esos emparedados-dijo la rubia mirando a flash el cual tenia una expresión seria en el rostro

-sabes que puedes llamarme Lincoln Lilly-dijo el corredor escarlata con un toque de fastidio-no hay nadie aquí en kilómetros-

-hey, recuerda identidad secreta-le dijo molesta inflando sus mejillas-soy Stargirl ahora no puedes andar diciendo mi nombre por ahí Lincoln

Su nombre había sido revelado, esa chica con el báculo era ni mas ni menos la pequeña Lilly Loud ya habían pasado varias primaveras desde que ella había sido una bebe ahora ella era mucho mas que una niña-siempre serás mi pequeña hermanita Lilly-dijo con ternura-que ese palo tuyo te de poderes no cambia ese hecho.

-no es un palo es el Baston Cosmico una de las armas mas poderosas del universo, el me eligió para portarlo y yo respondí-dijo aun con molestia y sus mejillas infladas-en fin ya que estamos aquí es mejor ir por ella, ah hecho mucho mal debemos detenerla-en un parpadeo la actitud alegre de Lilly se ensombreció

Lincoln noto este cambio de actitud, aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que su hermanita supiera la verdad de su vida y la vida de Killer Frost pues ahora no era un secreto que su hermana mayor no era mas que un monstruo, y tampoco le gustaba que ella se hubiera involucrado es el asunto superheroico era un camino difícil, uno que no quería que su hermana menor tomara, pero esa había sido su decisión y no podía contradecirla-si lo se Luna debe ser detenida a toda costa, hace unos días una serie de desapariciones ocurrieron a través de estados unidos, calculamos que fueron mas de 100-dijo con amargura-entre ellos niños

-bueno se que no debería decir esto pero gente desaparece todos los dias-dijo Lilly reflexiva todos los días alrededor del mundo gente moría y desaparecía no cientos miles de esta gente desaparecía incluso niños esta era la gente que no podían salvar a pesar de sus habilidades-¿Por qué están sospechoso?

Lincoln descubriéndose el rostro le dijo con el seño fruncido-habían rastros de speed forcé en las locaciones en las que estas personas fueron vistas por ultimas vez-

-pero…pero eso no puede ser tu eres el único velocista que existe ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-te sorprendería saber la cantidad de velocistas que hay-dijo con una sonrisa afilada

Y con un soplido gelido del norte ambos hermanos entraron a el vacio.


	17. Muerte Blanca

**Que tal amigos y amigas feliz año casi se acaba el mes pero lo prometido es deuda un nuevo capitulo, ahora trabajo por lo que no seran ten seguido quiza uno cada 2 semanas , espero aqui habran respuestas algunas quedaran satisfechas otras quiza no gracias por todo su apoyo de verdad los amo mucho chicos espero su comentarios **

**POR CIERTO VEAN LA NUCA IMAGEN DEL FANFIC LES DARA UNA PISTA DE LO QUE SE VIENE**

**adios por ahora los veo en quiza 2 semanas**

* * *

**Muerte blanca**

Podían ver sus exhalaciones saliendo por sus narinas y sus bocas, el frio era tremando para la pareja de hermanos super heroicos, inclusive Lincoln sentía como el frio mermaba su piel a pesar de gozar con el espectro de resistencia que tienen todos los velocistas, Lily era otra cosa esta que se moría del frio, pero era ella la que se vestía con poca ropa pues ese era el uniforme que portaba con orgullo ese que le había sido legado por el legendario Star-Man pero eso ya era historia antiguaba, en esos momentos a pesar del frio que hacia en la cueva ambos hermanos no mustiaban ni un susurro, debían estar atentos al peligro, pues la muerte los acechaba, Killer Frost acechaba, su querida hermana los acechaba.

Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que los allegados a la familia Loud y la familia Loud en si se habían enterado de los horrores que había perpetrado su hermana Luna Loud, fue un duro golpe para ellos desde los padres hasta las mas jóvenes, ella había obtenido sus poderes el mismo día que Lincoln había obtenido los suyos, el día que el acelerador de partículas exploto sin embargo en vez de caer en coma como había pasado con su hermano menor ella simplemente cayo desmayado por la ráfaga de materia oscura, no mostraba signos de haber sido infectada con el gen meta humano, pero ella así lo quería, ella cambio, se dio cuenta de su poder un día que estaba frustrada con la vida, con el amor, con la impotencia de no poder a su hermano menor en coma y ella solo exploto, la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba menos cero, el clima ante ella cambio y su cabello ya no era de ese profundo marrón ahora era azulado y sus labios están tan pálidos como una mora en invierno, por no se asusto ante su cambio, le gusto, le gusto mas de lo que debería, su respiración era gelidad y por primera vez sus ojos ya no mostraban la pasión de una rockera sino la locura en su expresión mas burda, ella se habia transformado en killer Frost un ser carente de emociones verdaderas, salvo quizá una, el amor enfermo hacia su hermano…

Lincoln y Lily caminaron por el interminable sendero empinado de la cueva, ninguno de los dos sabia que esperar, estaban hablando de su hermana la asesina, ella había demostrado con creces que la chica dulce y radical de su adolescencia había muerto y ahora solo quedaba maldad, Lincoln iba la frente esperando en cualquier momento el ataque de su hermana pero nunca llego, esta misión no le daba buena espina nada en ella le daba tranquilidad, primero estaba las desapariciones y luego estaba ese rastro de speed forcé, sabia de la existencia de otros velocistas, velocistas de tierras paralelas, conocía unos cuantos como a un tal Jay Garrick y Barry Allen cada uno de su respectiva tierra pero esto era diferente, el rastro de speed forcé de este velocista era puro inclusive mas que el de Zoom uno de sus mas grandes rivales, era casi como si la speed forcé misma hubiera pasado por ahí, entonces de la nada el grito de advertencia de Lily saco de su laureles Flash

-FLASH CUIDADO SAL DE AHÍ-grito la rubia al ver que hermano había pisado una trampa cazabobos, de la nada unas gruesas paredes de hielo con picos en ellas estaban a punto de hacer pure al corredor escarlata, este estaba apunto de vibrar para hacer su cuerpo intangible pero entonces la figura de Star girl se interpuso entre el y las paredes asesinas, haciendo uso de su mítico báculo detuvo el avance de la trampa atravesando su arma entre ellos y las paredes

-debes estar mas enfocado Lincoln-le dijo Lily con cierto cansancio entonces concentrándose en su báculo este descargo una explosión de energía que hizo pedazos las paredes de hielo, Lincoln vio ligeramente asombrado la proeza realizado por su hermana menor, estaba orgulloso de lo que su hermanita había logrado en su vida por su cuenta, ella fue la Loud que vivió menos tiempo con su hermano y ciertamente la que menos necesito de su ayuda resaltado un poco en lo que respectaba a la hermandad Loud-debemos seguir-se apresuro Lily dejando a Lincoln atrás, la confianza adquirida por Lily igual jugaba en su contra, no pasaron mas de 7 pasos antes de que ella activara su trampa cazabobos, el grito de sorpresa de Lily saco una sonrisa involuntaria a su hermano mayor, aun era muy joven para el, tenia toda una vida por delante, muchas experiencias que vivir, la trampa activada era la típica trampa de pinchos al fondo del abismo, Lincoln con su super velocidad corrió a través de las paredes de la cueva y salto apoyándose en las mimas para tomar a su hermana en brazos y seguir corriendo hasta ponerlos a ambos a salvo.

-y tu no deberías ser tan confiada-dijo divertida, ella solo se sonrojo por el comentario y su propia estupidez-

-bueno nos tenemos a los 2 sabia que me rescatrias-le dijo tratando de defenderse

Lincoln solo sonrio-bueno se ve que esto esta plagado de trampas, en un momento me encargo de ellas-y antes de que Lily pudiera protestar lincoln corrió a toda velocidad por el sendero de hielo activando todas las trampas y obviamente ninguna podía tocarlo era demasiado, antes de que star girl pudiera parpadear Lincoln ya habia regresado con ella – lo ves no fue tan difícil-le dijo confiado

-lincoln loud haras que me de un infarto-le dijo molestas-hay algo al final del camino

La expresión divertida de Lincoln cambio a una seria-hay un enorme bloque de hielo al final, no pude vibrar contra el es como si estuviera bañando en la speed forcé-

-esto es sospechoso, ¿speed forcé? ¿eh?, que diablos habrá hecho Luna-exclamo Lily

-no lo se y no quiero saber pero es obvio que ella esta detrás de todo esto, debemos ser cautos, vámonos- Lincoln tomo a Lily y la condujo a toda velocidad hacia el bloque de hielo

Al llegar notaron la gruesa capa de hielo parecía tener metros de espesor, sin duda seria difícil atravesarla incluso para un velocista tan versado como lo era Lincoln-¿crees que tu palo mágico pueda con ello?-

-es bastón cósmico-dijo despectivamente-y por supuesto que si-tomando el bastón dorado con ambas manos Lily dejo escapar una larga exhalación y cargo contra la capa de hielo, tomo unos segundos pero el basto dejo salir un brillo dorado seguidamente el hielo se evaporo en segundos haciendo que la vista se nublara por el exceso de vapor, de la nada una carcajada maniática se escucho pero no se veía de donde provenía el vapor era muy intenso, la temperatura bajo drásticamente, las exhalaciones de los héroes era mucho mas pesada y vistosa

-vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí no pensé que mi hermanita igual se uniría esa fiesta, oh Lincoln no sabes lo excitante que es que me pidas hacerlo con nuestra hermana mas pequeña-una vez el vapor disipado la figura casi de perfecta de una mujer adulta se hizo presente, su tan sola presencia trasmitía peligro, su ropa era indecorosa, mostrando sus muslos y glúteos remarcados, su pecho apenas cubierto por una fina capa de hielo, y su cabello acomodado en punta peligrosa, era KILLER FROST/LUNA LOUD, estaba sentada en un trono de hielo que estaba sobre una colina de hielo en miniatura y alrededor de estaba un foso con una profundidad incalculable la cubría totalmente

-dejas los juegos para otro momento Killer Frost-amenazo Lincoln preparándose para atacar a Luna, sabia a lo que se referia no dejaría que su hermanita supiera, no podía dejar que nadie supiera-

-oh ya cariño eso fue frio de tu parte-respondio divertida killer Frost creando con su poder garras afiladas para sus dedos-

-ja la rutina de chica graciosa no te queda Luna-dijo apretando los dientes, la atención de Luna ahora se volvió a Lily

-pero mira nada mas lo grande y sexy que te has vuelto Lily, eres toda una mujercita, no me sorprendería que Lincoln también te hubiera tomado a ti-dijo con algo de celos pero igualmente se relamía los labios lujuriosamente-no lo culparía serias un juguete perfecto

-¿pero de que rayos estas hablando?-dijo la rubia sin siquiera poder entender a lo que se referida en cambio Lincoln esta hecho una furia sus ojos brillaban con su fulgor característico, su mandíbula rechinaba pero había algo más, miedo

-esta hablando de estupideces, acabare con esto rápido-grito con furia, no podía dejar que se enteraran, estaba apunto de correr y embestir a Luna por el techo era el único camino viable sien embargo antes de que Lincoln pudiera tomar la ventaje un borrón de color eléctrico hizo que este se estrellara contra el gélido frio, Lincoln lo había logrado ver por una fracción de segundo, no lo quería creer, debía de ser una mentira, pero el cabello blanco lo delataba,

Lily no logro ver lo que ocurría solamente vio como ese destello de energía había golpeado a su hermano, ese mismo destello entonces se le quedo viendo por unos segundos antes de que se pusiera de lado de Luna

-Veo que mi pequeño niño quiere jugar con ustedes-dijo Luna amenazadoramente

-¿niño?-dijo Lily confusa-

-oh es que no sabes lo que pasa cuando hermana mayor y hermano menos se quieres mucho pero mucho mucho-dijo con una macabra sonrisa, Lily abrió los ojos como platos cuando el borrón eléctrico dejo de ser uno ante ella una copia idéntica de Lincoln había aparecido como un fantasma, era prácticamente un clon de su hermano, el cabello blanco, sus ojos, sus dientes inclusive su color de piel, pero a la vez era obvio que no era Lincoln, el niño tenia una mirada vacías, sus ojos estaban perdidos en la nada y sus brazos y piernas parecían haber sido lacerados recientemente deja no ver carne viva, roja y descubierta, el pobre niño parecía que se iba a morir en cualquier momento

-Lemy te presento a tu familia, el es tu papá Lincoln y tu tia Lily-dijo señalándolos respectivamente

-fa…fa…milia-apenas pudo decir el pobre chico que parecía en trance-

-Lincoln, Lincoln- llamo desesperada Lily- esta mintiendo, el no puede…tu no pudiste…-ella tampoco quería creerlo pero la viva imagen del niño era innegable y el silencio perturbador de Lincoln le golpeaba violentamente, ella solo dio un suspiro aterrado cubriendo su boca por lo perturbador de la situación-

-eh de decir que tu hijo es todo lo que tu eres veloz y ciertamente apuesto-dijo luna lamiendo sus labios, alrededor del cuello de Lemy había un collarín metálico este solo emitía lucecitas, era un supresor de personalidad, eran los hilos de un titiritero, esto fue rápidamente captado por Lincoln-ve a jugar con papá quieres cariño-le dijo Luna seductoramente al oído de su hijo-

-Jugaaaaaaarrr-dijo como poseído y en un parpadeo el chico arremetía contra un sorprendido Lincoln

-LILLY YO ME OCUPO DE EL TU VE POR LUNA, EL ES MUY VELOZ-apenas pudo decir el velocista escarlata, estaba combatiendo contra su propio hijo, era muy veloz para su edad y sus movimientos no se podían leer era errático, impredecible, era un ser vacío

Del lado de Lilly, las cosas no eran mejores la notica de algo de esa magnitud había sido demoledora pero debía estar despierta para la batalla, impulsándose con la energía mística del bastón cósmico lego frente a killer Frost pero esta ya la esperaba con sus poderes se había confeccionado un armadura de batalla

-eres linda hermanita-dijo poniéndose en posicion de combate sacando a reluzir sus cuchillas heladas

-déjate de palabras Luna haz causado mucho dolor, pero…pero esto….un hijo?-dijo con ira la heroína

-no es lo que parece fue consensuado ¿sabes?-ella con una velocidad antinatural arremetió contra el rostro de su hermana la cual apenas lo esquivo dejando caer unas gotas de sangre que manchaba el prístino blanco de la cueva, le había rebanado un costado de su mejilla

-hara falta mas que eso para verme caer Killer Frost-escupió Lilly

-por su puesto que si, sino seria divertido-y volvió a cargar contra su hermana

Linclon y lemy corrían por las paredes de toda la habitación el pequeño velocista era veloz, su energía era casi como estar cerca de la speed forcé misma, pero era raro, sentía que ese chico quería ser atrapado en momentos apenas perceptibles para los ojos humanos el chico parecía quería bajar la velocidad en donde Lincoln solo oía una sola cosa, ayúdame, ayúdame por favor, el niño sufría, sin embargo Lincoln se mantenía estoico, no quería pensarlo mucho, no quería ser atormentado por su hijo, con un esfuerzo bestial Lincoln apenas lograba bajar el impacto de los golpes de su hijo, pero en uno de sus bajines de velocidad Lincoln logro ejecutar su plan, debía dejarlo lo mas cerca posible para poder tomar tu supresor de personalidad, salio como lo pensaba al tomarlo sintió una terrible descarga eléctrica que hubiera matado a cualquier otro pero gracias a sus poderes este lo resistió y con sus puños apretó el dispositivo que se desintegro al instante, entonces el chico dejo de vibrar para poder ver a su liberador el solo pude susurrar-gracias-antes de caer al helado piso

Lincoln contemplo el inerte cuerpo de su hijo, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, entonces el grito de killer Frost lo saco de su pensar-SUFICIENTE-

Lincoln se volteo y vio que su hermana estaba atrapada por su hermana, sus piernas estaban congeladas y su bastón cósmico yacía congelado por varias capas de hielo, Luna tenia puesto una daga de hielo en la garganta de Lily, Lincoln iba a correr a su ayuda pero Luna ya lo había previsto-ah ah, no queremos que estos pequeños mueran-

Haciendo unos movimientos con sus manos varios contenedores de hielo aparecieron alrededor de la cueva en su interior estaban los niños eran alrededor de 100 todos con su respectivo contendor, era una vista abominable, todos los niños parecían estar en animación suspendida, desnudos y con marcas de incisiones quirúrgicas-¿Qué es esto luna?-dijo entredientes lincoln

La risa maniática de su hermana resonó como un eco muerto-OHH ASÍ QUE ERES UN HEROE PERO UNO NUNCA SABE CUANDO LLEGARA UNA LOCA PARA PONERTE UNA DECISIÓN SADICA-dijo con los ojos despidiendo locura-cada uno esos niños tiene una bomba miniatura en sus cráneos y corazon en exactamente 2 minutos explotaran y bueno yo tengo a nuestra querida hermana a milímetros de mi, tu sabes que hacer solo puedes salvar uno a tiempo y ni lo pienses eh planeado esto desde mucho solo puedes hacer una cosa-el ambiente no podía ser más tenso

La decisión parecía ser de lo más obvia, cualquier héroe sabio que hacer, pero lincoln no era cualquier héroe, el tenia un sentido familiar mas arraigado a los suyos, podía concebir tener que sacrificar la vida de unos cuantos por el de su familia, era un pensamiento aterrado, lincoln era reacio a creer en el dicho de cortarse unos dedos para salvar una mano, estaba decidido salvaría a su hermana no debia dejarla morir, tenia mucho por que vivir

Por el otro lado, era extraño ver a Lily tan serena y calmada, sabia como era su hermano y odiaba eso de el no valia la pena-LINCOLN-grito molesta-SON SOLO NIÑO-parecía iba a llorar, Lincoln no la volteo a ver, no podía hacerlo era una decisión oscura pero ya la habia tomado, sin embargo ella aun podía cambiar el juego y era no jugar-DILES A TODOS QUE LOS AMO-ella le dirigió una mirada tierna a su hermana Luna y esta solo pudo ver confusamente a su hermana pero la cálida sensación de la sangre la hizo reaccionar, Lily ahora estaba sin vida dándole una mirada tierna a su hermana mayor, ella había atravesado su cuello con la propia daga de Luna

-NOOOOOOOOO-grito Lincoln, quiso detenerla, de verdad quería pero ahora no podía igonrar el sacrifico de hermana…..

* * *

-NO debieron ver eso-la voz de Lemy los hizo espabilar, los Loud tenían una sombría mirada, lo habían visto todo y ahora Lemy lo sabia.


	18. Monstruo

**HOLA bienvenidos a este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste, caray no pense llegar tan lejos, digo no a muchos les gustan los comics, pero veo que no es asi tengo muchas ganas de seguir esta historia, pero como ven me tardo un poco, de todas maneras gracias por leer esta humilde historia, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo n_n**

**Le dedico este capitulo al usuario COPET ya que veo que es el nuevo comentario recurrente del canal espero que te guste.**

* * *

**Monstruo**

Nadie movía ni un musculo, todos estaban asustados, tensos, con el alma en la boca lo habían visto todo, ese video, su hermana, su querida hermana la rokera había cometido un atrocidad, asesinar a uno de los suyos y no solo eso una lista interminable de muertos le seguía, Luna, la Luna que estaba ahí con las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas se negaba a creer que ese ser de pesadilla había sido ella, pero con todo lo acontecido era innegable que esa era ella, el monstruo del cual Lemy estaba aterrado la primera vez que la vio.

-NO DEBIERON VER ESO-volvió a decir voz alta el joven velocista, su aura denotaba unas chispas que salía de su cuerpo, era evidente su ira, había llegado lo más rápido posible a la casa Loud quería empezar lo más pronto posible el Velocity Six, pero cuando llego solo basto ver un fotograma del video para saber lo que ocurría, no era grata recordar esos tiempos oscuros.

-nosotros no quisimos…pero-quiso defender Lola la cual se veía claramente horrorizada-el pasado…nuestros padres…hijos….

-NO TENIAN PORQUE-dijo aun molesto-agggh es mi culpa debí suponer que la tía Lisa había programado para seguir sus ordenes este en donde este-era fácil adivinar cómo es que Gideon había cantado frente a los Loud, se maldijo por ser tan estúpido y su tía Lisa tan lista-No importa ya una vez que resuelva esto, solo será un mal recuerdo.

Las demás Loud trataron de tranquilizarse al ver que el tono de voz de Lemy disminuía pero lo que habían visto en esos videos aun las traía con los nervios de punta sobre todo el de Luna pues era la tenía un futuro pasado mas abominable-Ahora entiendes porque eres un monstruo Luna-sentencio Lemy, declaración que hizo que un nudo se formara en la garganta de Luna, ella un monstruo, uno que había torturado a inocentes y probablemente a su pobre hijo no quería pensar en ello, ¿este era el futuro en el que su amor por Lincoln no era correspondido?, ¿en el que sus celos so por el la volvían loca?, no quería pensar en ello, solo podía sentir odio hacia esa Killer Frost

Lemy volteo a ver a su padre-estabas dispuesto a sacrificar a un centenar de niños Lincoln créeme que si no fuera porque Clyde y la Tía Ronnie en serio te aprecia te hubiera sacado la columna vertebral para luego dejarte en el piso desangrado-sus palabras estaban llenas de veneno y más bien parecía más una sentencia que una advertencia

Lincoln en su pensar igual habría hecho lo mismo que el Lincoln del video, habría sacrificado la vida de 100 extraños para poder salvar a su familia-iba a matar a Lily-dijo con molestia pues no concebía como su hijo le reprochaba la decisión que hubiera tomado, su familia era lo más importante

Lemy no lo soporto mas, su padre aun era un idiota y con paso veloz le conecto un duro izquierdazo en la mandíbula- y te haces llamar héroe, un héroe debe dejar sus problemas personales de lado, debe poner el bien común por encima de todo-le dijo viéndolo tirado en el piso sosteniendo su golpeada mandíbula-un héroe sacrifica todo para poder hacer que lo correcto prevalezca, algo que Lily entendía bien ella no dudo ni por un segundo lo que debía hacer para salvar a esos niños, entrego su vida para que esos niños fueran libres ni un niño se merece tal forma de tortura, yo lo sé bien-se volteo a ver a la familia Loud que no intervenía, sabían lo peligroso que era su hijo ahora-pero tu…tu estabas dispuesto a sacrificarlos, nunca conocí a la Lily Loud pero debo decir que fue la persona mas valiente y heroica que alguna vez conocí, ella en lo que a mí respecta es la definición de un héroe, alguien que no teme dar su vida por el bien común, y tu Lincoln eres solo un idiota con delirios de grandeza.

Lincoln no le replico mas por miedo que recibir otro golpe por parte de su hijo que por otra cosa, pero lo que decía su hijo le molestaba, ¿sacrificar a su familia por el bien mayor?, era solo basura para frenarte, no le gustaba creer en eso, había visto mucha mierda desde que se caso con todas sus hermanas para saber que jamás sacrificaría nada por nadie en este planeta, lleno de maldad y peligros no valía le pena, pero ahí estaba el su hijo varón diciéndole que no dudaría ni un segundo el dejar morir a su familia para salvar el mundo

-deben irse a dormir todos-dijo Lemy dándole la espalda a su padre y miro al resto de los Loud las más jóvenes lo miraban con miedo tomados de las manos de sus madres, su hermano varón se había convertido en un monstruo a su juzgar, las mayores no sabían que pensar de su hijo, de su situación, estaban fatigadas, dolidas, la carga emocional de las últimas horas era agobiante, no sabían cómo atender a la situación-Tía Lisa solo quiero que te quedes tu necesito de tus servicios en estos momentos-

Lisa estaba sorprendida de lo que había dicho su hijo, por su actitud parecía odiar a todos en la habitación, pero se dio cuenta que solamente odiaba verdaderamente a Lincoln-de acuerdo-le dijo Lisa, era mejor estar cerca de el así podría aprender más, pues ya se hacia una idea de lo que su hijo pretendía hacer

-yo me quedo con ella-una audaz Leni sorprendió a todos en la habitación, nadie habría imaginado que la mas gentil de las Loud le gustaría estar cerca de su hijo en estos momentos

-como sea-refunfuño Lemy-los demás a dormir, no quiero que nadie en este mundo sospeche lo que ocurre así que mañana harán sus actividades cotidianas sea lo que se que hagan y sus hijas a la escuela o lo que sean que hagan para estudiar no las quiero tener a la vista quedo claro-dijo refiriéndose a las hijas del pecado

-y tu Lincoln será mejor que te vayas de mi vista si no quieres que estruje tu corazón de nuevo-le dijo volteado de espaldas, este no respondió solo sintió el gentil tacto de su hermana/esposa Leni que lo tomo de la mejilla

-ven es hora de dormir-dijo con esa sonrisa que podía derretir corazones, entonces todos los Loud fueron a sus cuartos siendo acomodados pertinentemente en sus cuartos y llevando a Lincoln a la alcoba familiar para que pudiera descansar, el no quería irse y dejar a su hermana Lisa y Leni junta a Lemy había quedado claro que el era un peligro, sin embargo Leni tranquilizo a su amado esposo

-estaremos bien Linky-le dijo suavemente

-no lo sabes Leni, ese no es nuestro Lemy no el que recordamos-dijo con amargura

Leni solo dejo escapar una risita algo tonta-¿sabes? El sigue teniendo el mismo carácter que nuestro Lemy solo que es un poco mas malhumorado, se que te odia y nos odia pero no deja de ser nuestro Lemy, se parece más a ti de lo que puedes imaginar, quizá no entienda muy bien que es lo que está pasando pero solo sé que no nos hará daño, después de todo aun es un Loud para bien o para mal-

Lincoln a veces no podía creer lo buena que era su hermana para tranquilizarlo, el no quiso discutir y solo fue recibido por un beso en los labios de su querida hermana-descansa mañana será un mejor día.

Entonces Leni abandono el cuarto e hizo una inspección rápida para asegurarse que sus queridos hijos estuvieran dormidos, ellos no debían de ver lo que ella había visto, traumaría a mas de una, vio que todos sus angelitos dormían tan lindos, tan inocentes, entonces el terrible recuerdo la abrumo ¡SON SOLO ERRORES! ¡ABERRACIONES!, el recuerdo de ser humillados cada que salían de paseo por las calles de royal Woods eran muy amargos, como se atrevía esa gente a señalarlos, eran fruto de amor y eran fruto del amor que se tenían, era todo lo que importaba, pero ahora con los recientes hechos, esos recuerdos parecían más frescos que nunca.

Al finalizar su inspección Leni se dirigió a la laboratorio de su hermana la mas lista, encontrando ahí a su pequeño Lemy sentado en la cama sosteniendo un objeto redondo con un rayo rojo que atravesaba su superficie, este noto la presencia de Leni y solo le dedico una mirada cansada con una apenas perceptible sonrisa, Leni entonces igual le sonrió, aun era su hijo varón favorito-¿esta mamá Lisa contigo?-

-No-dijo fríamente-fue por unos libros que le pedí, necesito aprender lo más rápido posible-dijo sin mirarle, se puso a juguetear con el emblema que el capitán Cold le había arrancado al black flash, no podía importarle menos lo que dijera la despistada Tía Leni

Leni era despistada pero no tan estúpida, sabia cuando alguien trataba de ignorarle y Lemy lo hacía abiertamente-es de mala educación que no mires a quien te está hablando-le regaño

Al momento de oír aquella frase Lemy dejo de juguetear con el emblema, esas palabras fueron las primeras cosas que Carol le había dicho la primera vez que se vieron, fue la primera cosa que realmente ella le enseño, hacerle caso a aquellos que le hablen aunque no les agrades, con un suspiro cansado Lemy alzo la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Leni a unos pocos metros de él, ahora que estaba más calmado podía ver mejor a su Tía Leni, si tenía una expresión cansada y ciertamente los signos de la edad la habían alcanzado más rápido de lo que la recordaba en tiempo, pero aun así su mirada transmitía esa calidez e inocencia que siempre había proyectado, ella podría decirse que era el estereotipo de la mamá gansa –sigues siendo la misma ¿no es así?-forzó una sonrisa

Leni entendiendo a lo que se refería igualmente le sonrió-veo que no soy muy diferente en esa vida tuya ¿verdad? - Lemy sintió una opresión en su corazón cuando empezó a ver que Leni había comenzado a sollozar silenciosamente, esto lo tomo por sorpresa

-Tía…Leni, por favor no llores-le trato de consolar, cosa en la que él no era muy bueno

-es que no puedo dejar de pensar… en todo esto, viajes en el tiempo, velocistas, que tu madre sea una asesina… es demasiado-dijo tratando de controlar su llanto-pero lo que más me duele son tus hermanas Lemy-dijo esto último con su voz quebrada.

Nuevamente Lemy era golpeado con una ráfaga de realidad, había una razón por la cual le costaba ver a esas niñas Loud y esa era el hecho de que ellas eran el recordatorio de lo mucho que odiaba a su padre, pues la existencia de estas chicas no solo significaba que él había sido producto de amor prohibido, si no que tal amor se había repetido otras 10 veces, el egoísmo de su padre había acaparado a sus 9 tías, y todas ellas habían tenido al menos un hijo, trataba de no pensar mucho en ello pero verlas constantemente hacia que el resentimiento a su padre creciera pues fuera como fuere parecía que Lincoln estaba destinado a cometer errores garrafales, claro esas niñas no tenían la culpa de nada, eran solo consecuencias del accionar de sus padres, si tan solo su existencia fuera en otras circunstancias seguramente las amaría como las hermanas que son, es mas esa chica que era idéntica a su madre la parecía extrañamente agradable, todo esto lo llevaba a sentirse arrepentido del dolor que le había causado a la chica de los dientes chistosos y a la chica de cabello blanco, quizá se disculparía más tarde, o nunca pues en estos momentos tenía un problema más grande y este era Doomsday.

-está bien Tía Leni, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, solamente las cosas pasas, cosas muy locas pasan siempre en la familia Loud, pero estoy aquí para resolverlo, ¿está bien? Siempre estaré aquí para ustedes pase lo que pase-le dijo acariciando su cabello rubio

Leni ya se había calmado, pero aun tenía unas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas-verdaderamente sigues siendo el mismo Lemy, solo que un poco mas empático-dijo con una risilla tonta

-si bueno Carol me enseño a entender a las personas-dijo mirando al techo-creo que no eh puesto mucho en práctica esa enseñanza, es que igual para mí las cosas están sucediendo demasiado rápido

-te entiendo-dijo Leni ya que lo mismo le ocurría a ella pero no quiso hondar mas en eso, de hecho ella sentía curiosidad por caro- entonces Carol ¿eh? Una extraterrestre

Lemy se sobo un poco el cuello al ver por donde quería seguir la conversación Leni-sí, bueno no es tan impactante como suena hay muchos otros extraterrestres de donde yo vengo, Carol es la más fuerte de todos nosotros, es la heroína mas valiente de todo el mundo-dijo ilusionado como el niño que debía de ser

-deber ser muy importante para ti-le respondió

-claro que lo es ella….ella….-trataba de encontrar palabras para poder describirla-ella es mi sol…ella junto Clyde y la señorita Haiku me criaron cuando fue salvado de Killer Frost, me enseño a ser un buen hombre….bueno lo mas cercano a serlo-dijo un poco decepcionado de si mismo

-¿y que hay de Lincoln? El no te crio-dijo un poco extrañada Leni de no oir a su padre en la conversación, cosa que dejo salir un bufido pronunciado de Lemy

-bueno es un poco obvio que no me llevo bien con el, es complicado-dijo cortantemente no quería recordar a su padre y en la mierda en la que estaba mentido gracias a el

Leni captando su comportamiento dejo de insistir con el tema, Lisa aun no llegaba con esos libros así que quiso preguntar una cosa más-¿cuéntame de mi?-le dijo seriamente

Lemy alzo una ceja en señal de curiosidad al oír su petición-¿Cómo dices?-

-Quiero que me cuentes sobre mí en ese mundo tuyo, por lo que vi en esos video de la maquina parlante, soy algo famosa ¿verdad?-le dijo un poco emocionada

Lemy solo esbozo una sonrisa-LA FABULOSA LENI LOUD GRAN DISEÑADORA DE REYES Y MENDIGOS-exclamo como si presentara a alguien de la realeza- eres la mujer mas importante en cuanto a el mundo de la moda se refiere-le dijo emocionado-de hecho tus diseños son tan bueno que no hay lugar en el mundo en el que no exista una prenda diseñada por Leni Loud, eres muy famosa Tia Leni y no solo por eso igual haces grandes campañas de ayuda a favor de los huérfanos e inviertes fuertes sumas de dinero en investigación en el mundo, eres una filántropa de pies a cabeza-dijo con orgullo

Los ojos asombrados de Leni no cabían en sus cuencas ese siempre había sido su sueño desde que era una chica de 15 años, el diseñar ropa para todo tipo de personas ya sean reyes o reinas hasta las personas mas humildes, ser pobre o rico no era excusa para vestir de mala manera, escuchar que su sueño de toda la vida era realidad la hacía sentir orgullosa de sí misma-gracias por compartir esto conmigo-le agradeció Leni

-no hay problema, después de todo tu diseñaste mi primer traje de batalla-le dijo aun con unas sonrisa-

-¿traje de batalla?-dijo confusa

-Si tu creaste un traje especial para mi para combatir el crimen, fue el regalo mas bello que alguien me haya hecho, de hecho diseñaste ropa exclusivamente para mi, la vez que me conociste no hacías mas que darme abrazos y colmarme de besos-le explico feliz de aun recordar esos bellos momentos

-bueno eso suena algo yo haría, eres como un lindo conejitos-dijo sonriendo

-si… un lindo conejito-al terminar de hablar, en el entrada de la puerta se encontraba una atareada Lisa que malabareaba con los pesados libros de física e ingeniería-un poco de ayuda por favor-suplico lisa

Lemy con habilidad tomo rápidamente la primera pila de libros que estaban de caer sobre la frágil Lisa, y Leni tomo la otra mitad-gracias por eso-dijo lisa, ella estaba algo confundida con la petición de Lemy antes de subir al laboratorio le había pedido que buscara una cantidad absurda de libros de física cuántica, ingeniería y bioquímica, realmente le sorprendía la cantidad de libros que pedía, pero no le protesto en ningún momentos

-gracias Tia lisa esto es lo que necesito, pero antes de empezar supongo ¿Qué no tienes conocimientos de materia oscura?-dijo insinuando la falta de inteligencia de Lisa a lo que ella algo ofendida respondió

-conozco los principios de ella, sin embargo no se como se aplica tal elementos, digo todo es muy descabellado-le replico

-bueno es mejor que no tener nada a la mano, sigues siendo Lisa Loud y por ende alguien inteligente, estoy seguro que podrás averiguar cómo funciona esto-le dijo el lanzándole el dispositivo con el rayo rojo

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo examinando el extraño artefacto, jamás había visto algo asi, sin embargo logro reconocer a quien había pertenecido tal artefacto dándole un escalofrió

-es un extractor de speed forcé, como su nombre lo indica extrae la energía que un velocista tiene en su cuerpo dejándolo sin poderes-

-y por que quieres que lo haga funcionar ¿esto no drenaría tus poderes?-le dijo Lisa confundida

-no quiero que lo repares, quiero que lo modificas, si el principio de extraer speed forcé es el que hace funcionar tal artefacto, igual seria el principio de contener la speed forcé dentro de un ser ¿entiendes?-

Aun así lisa no lograba comprender la petición de Lemy-no comprendo

-yo tampoco-dijo aturdida la despistada Loud-bueno creo que hace falta que los vigile a ustedes 2, ahora confió en Lemy-le dijo guiñándole un ojo y dándose media vuelta la atolondrada Loud fue a dormir dejando a el velocista y a la genio solos

-dios, que bueno que se fue-dijo Lemy dejando salir el aire de su pecho-

-supongo que fuiste amable con ella para que dejara de tener un ojo sobre ti-respondió Lisa

Lemy no se sentía orgulloso de su estratagema, pero debía hacerlo odiaría que más personas se enteraran de la situación lo último que quería era causar más pánico-fui amable por que ella fue amable, además de todas ustedes es la que menos le hizo efecto el cambio temporal, sigue siendo la misma Leni Loud-dijo con orgullo

-en fin sigo sin comprender ¿por que quieres que modifique esta cosa?

-estoy muriendo Tia Lisa-dijo sin rodeos

-¿espera que?-dijo estupefacta

-hay algo que debes saber primero Tia Lisa cuando se viaja en el tiempo seas de la tierra que seas la speed forcé reciente el cambio temporal, claro puedes viajar en el tiempo unas cuantas horas, incluso un día entero, pero viajar años en el pasado y sobre todo cambiar eventos claves en la historia son devastadores para speed forcé es por eso que el viaje al pasado está terminantemente prohibido, porque si haces estos cambios la speed forcé no seria capaz de resistir tales cambios, haciendo que la misma barrera que hace que los mundos converjan en un mismo espacio deje de existir causando una crisis, una crisis en la que todas la tierras y universos colisionen unos contra otros, la speed forse es como una sabana entre mas la jalas mas se expande, pero llega un punto de quiebre en el que esa sabana de rasga y si lo hace todas las cosas que estén encima de la sabana se caerán y se romperán y en estos momentos nosotros somos esas cosas-

La explicación hizo que la boca de lisa quedara colgando, tantos problemas había acarreado el viaje en el tiempo, era de proporciones multiversales, sin embargo aun no se explicaba la condición de Lemy-¿pero eso que tiene que ver contigo?-dijo Lisa

-yo soy parte de la Speed forcé Tia lisa, mi ser, mi yo, lo que conforma mi cuerpo es parte de la Speed forcé, es la que me hace respirar, correr, pensar, por eso se que la Speed forcé esta muriendo, siento su dolor, su agonía, cada vez que la speed forcé se debilita un par de miles de millones de mundo son destruidos y siento como los seres que viven en esos mundos mueren, es horrible

El asombro de lisa no podía caber en su cabeza, era simplemente irreal-por eso necesito que modifiques ese emblema, para que no muera junto la speed forcé porque si muero es probable que nadie resuelva esto y todos estemos condenados a morir junto la Speed forcé.

* * *

En tanto a miles de kilómetros en una base bajo tierra del gobiernos, Carol Pingrey era torturada, una serie de cables estaban conectados a su piel llena de moretones, la pobre chicas apenas mantenía el conocimiento, estaba atada a una plancha de hierro sobre la que un docena de científicos observaban su comportamiento-Poooor….favor….déjenme ir….Lemy….mi niño me necesita-dijo apenas consciente de su alrededor, los científicos no demostraban ni un ápice de humanidad al ignorar todo lo que la rubia decía

Detrás de un vidrio de interrogaciones el científico a cargo de la investigación veía fascinado a la chica rubia pues se había mantenido consciente a pesar de la practica de electro choques que le habían practicado

-señor estos nuevos datos son impresionantes el sujeto de pruebas jamás había permanecido tanto tiempo consiente, ni siquiera en sus primeros días-

-lo se-dijo el científico a cargo-me preocupa de sobremanera

-¿Qué cosa señor? Esto arroja nuevos datos sobre nuestras investigaciones-dijo extrañado el otro científico

-sigue pronunciando ese nombre, Lemy, jamás ah tenido contacto con alguien con ese nombre-

-quizá solo sea el nombre de alguien en su juventud señor, seguramente tantos años de confinamiento esta empezando a jugar con su mente-

-tal vez…-susurro el mayor de los científicos-mantenme informado y quiero un informe a primera hora estaré en mi despacho

-como ordene señor-

El científico a cargo, era simplemente atemorizante, su rostro denotaba una vida llena de violencia y agresividad, si lo vieras en la calle pensarías que es un pandillero cualquiera, al llegar a su despacho se dejo caer sobre su propia silla, medito durante un segundo y luego se dispuso a sacar un pequeño disco de metal platinado que estaba en un compartimiento secreto de su cajón, lo puso sobre su escritorio y precio un botón central creando un holograma de una sombra

-sabes que este canal, es solo para emergencias-la voz del holograma se oirá ronca y tenebrosa

-lamento molestarlo señor pero tenemos un contratiempo la chica a empezado a pronunciar un nombre de alguien que no conocemos, el nombre es Lemy señor-dijo preocupado

La sombra quedo en silencio por uno segundos y luego volvió a responder-no debes preocuparte por pequeñeces, solo son los desvaríos de una sujeto de pruebas-entonces el holograma desapareció, dejando mas aliviado al científico

Al otro lado de esa conversación la sombra solo dejo ver su dentadura amarillenta-nuestro plan a empieza su marcha, al final el conocimiento es poder….


	19. Armado hasta los dientes

**hola chicos tuve tiempo de hacer este mini capitulo, espero que les guste mucho, en el proximo capitulo, nuestro joven velocistas necesita mantener las apariencias asi que debe ir a la escuela asi que el proximo capitulo se titula !CAMINITO DE LA ESCUELA¡**

**pronto amigos pronto se acercara una revelecion.**

* * *

**Armado hasta los dientes**

Pasear por los barrios bajos de Star city jamás es agradable, de hecho seria mas higiénico y seguro caminar por toda Chernóbil a caminar por esos callejones oscuros llenos de sustancia cuestionables y peligros en cada rincón, sin embargo para Clyde Mcbride esta solo era un simple paseo de rutina, desde que adopto su alias super heroico, tales barrios se habían vuelto una parte de el, estaba orgulloso de haber limpiado las calles de su querida ciudad en su tiempo, pero lo que veia ahora era tan desgarrador, drogadictos al por mayor, unos cuestionables charcos de fluido rojo en rincones oscuros, peleas de borrachos y las siempre convenientes mujeres de la vida galante vendiendo sus servicios por unos míseros dólares, no era una profesión de la cual avergonzarse sin embargo era lamentable ver chicas de lo que parecían 14 o 13 años igualmente vendiendo sus servicios a viciosos pervertidos, Clyde trataba de ignorar toda aquella escena, no era la razón por la que había venido a ese nido de cucarachas, por que a pesar de que el lugar a la vista parecía un lugar lleno de perdición no era mas que la punta de iceberg, pues detrás de esas apariencias de hallaban los mas peligrosos mafiosos de Star City y Clyde por mas que los odiara en estos instantes serian sus mas herramientas mas funcionales y eficiente, se había conseguido una chamara verde militar que le cubría casi todo el rostro solo dejando ver sus labios, la discreción era importante, en esta línea de tiempo el era algún tipo de celebridad importante, mas por su alocada vida de soltero que por otra cosa, se daba cuenta que el haber quedado varado en esa isla en medio de la nada era la segunda mejor cosa que le podría haber pasado, ese clyde de esta línea temporal parecía un reverendo idiota, sospechaba entonces por que todos los Loud lo veían con recelo, el había hecho algo imperdonable contra su amigo y familia, bueno no importaba ya, el le había arrebatado a su familia.

Clyde se escabullo hasta un callejón mas lúgubre que los demás, en este no había ninguna de esas pobres almas, solo estaban 2 hombres de casi 2 metros de altura custodiando una pequeña puerta, los hombres tenían el aspecto de esbirros cualquiera-Bingo-exclamo con satisfacción, agradecía al universo que la constante de la maldad seguía tan intacta como siempre, es bueno poder contar siempre con el odio y el sadismo humano. El se apresuro entonces para poder ingresar al lugar, pero obviamente los 2 mastodontes lo tomaron del hombro.

-¿y tu adonde crees que vas?-le dijo el idiota numero 1, tenia una mandíbula cuadrada lo hacía ver como un frankenstain

-creo que este pequeño ratón esta perdido-dijo despectivamente el idiota numero dos que sonreía mostrando sus verdosos dientes desgastados por una mala higiene

-suéltame-dijo sin mirar a los idiotas

-oh ¿Qué?-dijo el que lo tenia agarrado del hombro-

-o hare que el brazo quede roto en 3 partes y tu tendrás que pagarla al dentista para que te den una dentadura neueva-sentencio mordazmente el arquero

Entonces ambos mastodontes se empezaron a reir descontroladamente como estúpidas hienas-oiste eso bob, el ratoncito quiere pelear-dijo el idiota numero 1

-pues si lo que quiera es acabar como una rata muerte estoy mas que dispuesto-dijo con sorna

Esta era su oportunidad, Clyde sacando de la manga de su abrigo un afilado pero fino cuchillo lacero de un solo tajo la frente del idiota numero, el no noto el corte hasta que sintió como su tibia sangre lo cegaba temporalmente-

-que…QUE HIZISTE-vocifero el idiota numero uno al percatarse, el idiota numero 2 entonces al comprender lo que pasaba se abalanzo torpemente contra Clyde pero este solo se movió hacia un lado haciendo que este chocara contra la pared de ladrillos, pero ahí no paro todo Clyde al ver al idiota numero 2 atolondrado le dio un punta pie en la parte inferior de la rodilla haciendo que este rompiera su postura erguida y tomo entonces su brazo derecho contorsionándolo de maneras anormales, el idiota numero 2 pedí que parara pero Clyde no se inmuto este solo dejo de ejercer fuerza sobre el hasta que escucho un fuere crujido proveniente de su codo y hombro, el dejo caer el inerte brazo mientras Clyde veía con satisfacción como el hombre se retorcía de dolor, sin embargo el placer le duro poco pues el idiota numero uno lo había tomado por la espalda aplicándolo en devastador abrazo de eso

-hey no es legal los cariñitos en la primera cita-dijo con el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones, el mastodonte aplicaba mucha fuerza pero el corte que le había hecho Clyde en la frente lo tenia desorientado y su respiración entre cortada, liberando con un esfuerzo supremo su brazo izquierdo Clyde golpeo la frente del idiota hacinado que este aullara de dolor y tuviera que soltarlo, al estar libre Clyde tomo impulso y arremetió con una patada voladora en el descubierto abdomen del hombre haciendo que callera de espaldas, una vez en el piso Clyde lo tomo de su cabellera y acerco su rostro a una banqueta y puso sus dientes sobre la acera-te dije que debías ver a tu dentista-y con sus pie sobre su cabeza Clyde rompió los dientes del idiota numero contra la acera, provocando que este llorara de dolor, dejando de lado a sus oponentes Clyde volvió hacia donde estaba la pequeña puerta, al entrar fue recibido por una decena de armas que le apuntaban al rostro, sin embargo Clyde solo sonrió ante tal escena-es bueno saber que aun tienes aprendices Joseph-

En aquel lugar se encontraban una docena de chicos de 15 años todos con un pasamontañas que les ocultaba medio rostro, pero lo que mas destacaba era el hombre de cabello blanco con un parche en el ojo que estaba sentado detrás de un elegante escritorio

-¿te conozco?-dijo fríamente el hombre del parche, este parecía ser muy viejo pero sus canas eran puramente un adorno, el hombre parecía fuerte con una figura envidiable-

-no pero yo a ti si, puedo pedirte que quietes a tus matones fuera de aquí-le dijo al ver que los chicos no lo quitaban los cañones de encima-

-¿y por que debería?, vienes a mi despacho, golpeas a mi personal y me amenzas-le dijo sin una pisca de sentimiento

-por que Joseph yo se muy bien quién eres, o debería decir conozco a tu amiguito de naranja y azul, Deathstroke-

El hombre de canas no lo aparentaba pero su mirada estoica había desaparecido para dejar entrever preocupación-tienes la noche libre niños-dijo Deathstroke haciendo un ademan con sus manos

Los chicos en un parpadeo se dispersaron, esa parte del plan había salido relativamente fácil, Clyde sabia la identidad del hombre Joseph Slade, alias Deathstroke, un mercenario en su vida pasada, alguien que le gustaba mantener las apariencias, su identidad nadie la sabia bueno salvo por los héroes, fuera de eso cualquiera que supiera la identidad del mercenario había muerto, por lo que lo único que debía hacer era darle un buen susto a Slade, para conseguir lo que necesitaba después de todo ser mercenario y traficante armas va de la mano, sabia que debía estar en Star city, pues sin Green Arrow para ponerle frente a Deathstroke la ciudad había caído muy fácilmente, solo era cosa de seguir la lógica

-¿Cómo sabes sobre mi?-dijo aparentando falsa confianza

-eso no importa solo digamos que tu yo tenemos historia cosa que no recuerdas-dijo complaciente-a lo que vengo, lo quiero todos, armas prohibidas, granadas de todo tipo, un poco de armamento nuclear de corto alcance, unos cuantos uniformes contra el calibra más grande que exista, comunicadores y demás , oh y casi lo olvido un arco y flechas, muchas flechas-Clyde iba directamente al grado, ante la petición de Clyde, Slade dibujo una sonrisa

-y que te hace pensar que puedes venir a mi y pedirme armamento para un ejercito pequeño, podría jalar del gatillo en este momento y regar sus casos por todo el lugar-dijo con enojo Slade que había sacado una Magnum de la nada y le apuntaba directamente a Clyde e medio de los ojos-la única razón del por que no te mato es por que me parece interesante y divertida tu propuesta-

Clyde sonrió complacido-por que o si no el mundo sabra acerca de ti, claro no te importaría verdad digo eres un mercenario de primera, pero creo que tus queridos hijos, JERICO Y ROSE quedarían devastados, ¿estoy en lo cierto?-Deathstroke siempre parecía alguien sin debilidades, sin embargó uno de los hombres mas peligrosos del planeta tenia una de las debilidades más comunes, amor-anda dispara, si me matas todo lo que se sobre ti ira a los medios, y te conozco Slade se que no quieres que tu famiia sufra-las palabras de Clyde eran propias de un villano

El poderos Deathstroke había sido contrariado fácilmente, nadie sabia de sus hijos siquiera sus mas allegados sabían, si ese chico de capucha verde sabia, quien mas sabia, no podía matarlo seria un movimiento estúpido y francamente no quería arriesgar tanto por su familia, quizá el tiempo sin meta humanos en su línea de tiempo lo había suavizado, cosa con la que Clyde contaba, Slade bajo el arma lentamente y miro resignado a Clyde-¿Dónde y cuando?-

Clyde volvió a sonreir, quien diría que aquel encapuchado fue alguna vez el niño que sangraba por ver a una chica o que tenia una psicóloga por cada problema que tenia-en los muelles hay un camión con una flecha verde dibujada, cargo todo ahí, y deja el camión, alguien lo recogerá y no se te ocurra hacer algo gracioso, lo sabré, dijo con suficiencia-

-algo mas que desee nuestro encapuchado misterioso-dijo con sarcasmo el hombre peliblanco

-si….no vayas a metrópolis en los próximos días-y con la gélida brisa de la noche golpeando su rostro, Clyde se perdió en la oscuridad.


	20. Recargado

**okey okey creo que este capitulo no es lo que prometí pero cada vez que empiezo a escribir un capitulo nuevas palabras surgen y bueno no puedo detenerme aparte de no querer romper la tradición de 5000 palabras XD es como mi forma de hacer las cosas, creo que debería cambiarla ustedes que opinan, les gustan los capítulos? o se les hacen relleno? díganme en los comentarios. ahora a responder sus comentarios del cap pasado que lleva mucho sin hacerlo.**

**REGAMERS: Que tal comáñero gracias por seguir leyendo el fanfic, aun no olvido nuestro acuerdo de futura colaboracion, tengo muchas ideas, sip luna es muy sadica creo que satanize mucho a Killer Frost pero siempre me ah parecido de esa menra, si lemy es algo hipocrita pero hay una buena razon, creo que la resolución final del "villano" te sorprendera no puedo decir mas, espero que te guste al capitulo de hoy.**

**JONAS NAGERA: OH BOY gracias por tus comentarios, claro que carol y leni serian como pilares emocionales de Lemy no se me ocurre alguien mejor, ya veras como salvaran a Carol, te puedo dar un adelanto del titulo de ese cap DANGER!, bueno asi empieza el titulo veras que te gustara, como te mencione en otros caps las imagen del fanfic es una clave, espero que te guste el cap de hoy. Y oh si queria hacer a clyde badass, pero aun es el fragil chico de lentes.**

**HISSWORLD: Hola bro me gusta que te guste mi fanfic creo que no eh sido lo suficientmente agradecido contigo, sip eh leido muchos comics se unas cuantas cosas acerca de ella, creo que doy por sentado que todos saben que es la SPEED FORCE, tratare de ser mas explicativo en nuevos capitulos, espero que te guste este cap, espero sus comentarios.**

**SCP-048: HOLA XD me causa algo de intriga el significado de tu nick name como dije leeo muchos comics pero ntp no me adentrare a muchos conceptos para comodidad de los lectores, pronto algunos hijos del pecado tomaran algo de relevancia es como esos comics que empiezan de a poco y luego llegan a cosas de caracter multiversal, te recomiendo leer flash año uno, los hijos del pecado igual no son mis favoritos pero con el toque necesario y sin tanto incesto seran estupendo, espero que te guste este cap.**

**SI TIENEN ALGUNA DUDA, O SUGERENCIA DIGANME SIEMPRE LAS TOMO EN CUANTA, Y NO EH OLVIDADO TRAER A POP POP, LINKA O LIBERTY AL FIC, SIN MAS DISFRUTEN EL CAP.**

* * *

**Recargado**

995, 996, 997, 998, 999 y 1000 tazas con un liquido negro se había sido la cuota a pagar por Lemy, 1000 tazas de café negro puro y duro, después de todo pasar la noche en vela siempre es agotador, Lisa se había sorprendido de la cantidad de cafeína que Lemy ingería cuando fue por la taza numero 50 ella realmente se asusto.

-esta bien Tia Lisa, puedo tomar todas las que quiera de estas-dijo dándole un sorbo al café-

-pero un joven como tu no debe tomar tanta cafeína podrías intoxicarte-le replico

-Tia Lisa soy todo menos un joven normal, es otro de los beneficios de ser un usuario de la speed forcé, mi metabolismo es millones de veces mas rápido que el de un humano promedio, en otras palabras no puedo engordar, embriagarme o como tu dices intoxicarme por beber simple café, además lo necesito tomar, no hace mucho efecto pero me mantiene alerta, la speed forcé podría tenerme despierto por horas pero dada la situación debe encontrar un método alternativo y bueno, me gusta el café-dijo alzando su taza con cierto aire de triunfo

Lisa solo quedo callada, vaya que la speed forcé era curiosa y sobre todo las propiedades que los humanos adquirían al estar en contacto con ella, super velocidad, super metabolismo y el que mas impresiono a lisa fue cuando Lemy tomo la pila casi interminable de libros y los leyó a una velocidad infernal, era como ver una película en cámara rápida Lemy tomo la primera hilera de libros de química y fue leída en menos de 10 segundos, luego continuo con la otra y la otra, esto hizo que lisa se asustara un poco pero después de la quinta hilera Lemy noto lo asustada que esta Lisa-

-tranquila Tia Lisa, solo estoy leyendo, sip, corro rápido y leo rápido-dijo con una sonrisa confiada-pero bueno no puedo retener tanta información sabes esto solo estará en mi mente por unas horas así que debo darme prisa-y sin esperar una respuesta de Lisa procedió a seguir leyendo, era fascinante, pero Lisa trato de alejar las mil preguntas que le haría Lemy después de toda la situación, haciendo uso de sus dotes de genio procedió a hacer lo que Lemy le había encomendado, modificar ese emblema con el rayo atravesado….

Trasnochar era algo a lo que Luna Loud estaba acostumbrado, bueno cuando era mas joven lo estaba llena de fiestas y desenfreno, una parte de ella extrañaba esa vida, sin embargo esa noche no era una fiesta lo que la mantenía despierta, era el miedo, en una sola noche había tenido una revelación casi fatídica, ella era un monstruo, era difícil concebirlo de otra manera, sus manos llenas de escarcha y sangra seca eran las primeras imágenes que se le venían a su mente y luego estaba la voz e imagen de su hijo llamándola por lo que era, un monstruo, un ser abominable que habia salido de sus peores pesadillas pero no era el monstruo en si lo que la asustaba si no que era el pensamiento de que ella podía convertirse un monstruo por que si todo lo que suponía era correcto, siempre estuvo así de cerca de convertirse en Killer Frost.

Las hijas del pecado, ese no era solo un nombre que se lo hubieran puesto por si mismas, no, era el nombre que se habían ganado gracias a su reputación no era su culpa, habían solo nacido y existido y ese era su gran pecado, desde la existencia de Lyra las niñas Loud se habían convertido en el blanco del escarmiento social, pues claro era imposible no ver a 9 niñas que eran ciertamente idénticas a sus madres y a un solo padre, inclusive salir por helado era un suplicio para la familia, sus hijas tuvieron que crecer amargamente con la idea de que la gente y la sociedad las odiaría por el producto de algo horroroso a los ojos de la mayoría, aunque su unico pecado hubiera sido nacer era suficiente para tacharlas de aberraciones, sus madres y padre habían tratado de criarlos con todo el amor posible para ser gente de bien sin embargo aunque provengas de una buena y amorosa familia la sociedad era capaz de corromperte. Sin embargo había una oveja aun mas negra entre la familia Loud y este era Lemy Loud, el único hijo varón de la familia, cuando nació todos se da van cuenta de lo casi absurdo que era su existencia al ser el único varón de un único hijo varón, era casi poético, sin embargo Lemy era diferente a sus hermanas, el no estaba a apegado a ninguna de sus hermanas y menos de sus madres, quizá Lyra pues era su hermana de sangre mas próxima, pero aun así era incomodo, pero su padre OH su padre, el lo odiaba, nunca se lo decía pero si actitud siempre fue fría para con su padre, era raro el haber 2 varones en la familia se supondría que deberían ser mas allegados pero no, eso solo los distanciaba mas, quizá tenia que ver con que Lemy se sentía intimidado por la fuerte atracción que Lincoln causaba a las mujeres a su alrededor incluso sus queridas hijas, quizá eran celos o quizá dentro de ese Lemy siempre existía la idea de que todo siempre había estado mal.

Lincoln despertó de sobre salto al recordar los extraños eventos de la noche pasada, el sudor frio corría por sus columna vertebral, quería convencerse de lo que había sufrido esa noche había sido una mentira, la mañana parecía como cualquier otra, quizá si hubiera sido un sueño, con algo de optimismo se calzo sus pantuflas y salio al pasillo que parecía normal, esto lo tranquilizo, pero de un momento a otro escucho como una pequeña explosión salía del cuarto de Lisa

Unos cuantos quejidos se oyeron seguido de la explosión-TIA LISA te dije que tuvieras cuidado con esa mezcla de materia oscura-dijo irritado Lemy, el había logrado refinar la sustancia conocida velocity Six, no la habia probado pero tal sustancia tenia buen aspecto en lo que le concernía a lemy, preparar la sustancia había sido relativamente fácil, tal sustancia era mas un suero sin embargo su volatidad era muy voluble, había logrado preparar 19 de los 21 viales el numero 20 se lo había dejado a su Tia Lisa por petición de ella, quería preparar un vial de velocity Six por su cuenta, cosa que Lemy dudo por un segundo pero que no negó al final pues no había persona mas responsable que su tia Lisa, sin embargo en el instante de agregar la ultima gota de materia oscura Lisa titubeo derramando una gota, una explosión caricaturesca estallo en la cara de Lisa, encendiendo las alarmas de Lemy, con su super velocidad movió su brazo creando un mini remolino que se llevo todo el humo toxico hacia la chimenea industrial del laboratorio de lisa, estaba muy bien equipado para esas contingencias, Lisa tocio brevemente

-me hubiera dicha que una sola gota podía hacer esto-dijo un poco avergonzada

-pense que no era necesario decírtelo-dijo un poco fastidiado

-PERO QUE PASO AQUÍ-reclamo Lincoln en la entrada de la habitación, visiblemente consternado

-nada de incumbencia Lincoln-respondio mordazmente Lemy

-si se trata de la seguridad de esta familia y casa por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia-replico

-esta bien fue mi culpa por no poner atención-defendió Lisa a su hijo

-como sea-murmuro Lemy-al menos esta muestra no se estropeo-Lemy tomo el vial para examinarlo , el cual había sufrido una pequeña grieta-estará bien para el dia de hoy, Tia Lisa ¿esta listo el dispositivo-dijo cambiando de tema

-si esta listo, no fue tan difícil como lo hacías creer por cierto-dijo con algo de orgullo

-bueno eres Lisa Loud sigues siendo las mas lista-elogio Lemy

Lisa se sonrojo ante su elogio, se dirigió a su mesa de trabajo y de ahí saco el emblema con el rayo color sangre y se lo entrego a Lemy-aunque aun no se muy bien para que sirve este compartimiento- dijo señalando a una recamara cilíndrica parecida a la recamara de una bala-

-es para esto-Lemy señalo el vial y le puso la rosca metalica del vial que tenia unos agujeros como un salero-es el cartucho de velocidad, originalmente el vial debe ir vacío para extraer speed forcé pero con tus modificaciones debe tener el efecto contrario mantener mi speed force y con este suero dotarme de speed forcé artificial-dijo dándole luz a la pregunta de lisa, pero enseguida el rostro de lisa volvió a llenarse de duda

-pero si dices que jugar con esta Speed force puede ser peligroso, tu cuerpo no resentiría algún cambio este suero, quiero decir tu sistema asimila speed force convencional pero esto no es speed force original, ergo esta sustancia no podría ser contraproducente-explico como la científica que era

Lemy sonrió por lo bajo-estas en lo correcto la mayoría de velocistas no pueden resistir la velocity six podría desintegrarlos en el procesos, de hecho el velocity six es la variante mas volátil de la sepa velocity, pero dado nuestra situación y los recursos limitados esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer-estaba resignado a este hecho-pero tranquila según mis cálculos no deberá afectarme a lo mucho quizá me cause algún dolor de cabeza, pero no se compara a el dolor que siento ahora

Lisa lo comprendía la charla de la noche pasada la había horrorizado, escuchar las veces de trillones muriendo debía ser un suplicio-¿estas seguro?-le replico

-debe funcionar no tengo mas para improvisar, es mi carta del triunfo-decía algo nostálgico al ver lo que estaba en juego, la realidad misma- ¿sabes? A veces debes arriesgarte

Lisa sintió algo que no había sentido en años, seguridad, optimismo, esperanza-confió en ti-dijo valientemente

Lincoln veía ahora con otros ojos a su hijo veía a alguien valiente, ponía su propia seguridad en aras de hacer lo necesario para proteger a otros que ni el conoció, era un sentimiento extraño unos días atrás jamás habría imaginado así a su hijo, aun así el seguía temiéndole, lo que le había hecho a Liby y a lupa era escalofriante-

-Lincoln que fue todo ese estruendo-dijo Lynn que se había despertado con el barullo, detrás de ella le seguían Luna, las gemelas Lana y Lola

-oímos una explosión-dijeron al unisonó las gemelas, luna solo estaba contemplando la escena tenia los ojos rojos del insomnio

-no fue nada unidades fraternales-dijo Lisa monótonamente-ahora que lo veo es hora de levantar a las niñas, deben ir a la escuela-dijo viendo su relojos de pulsera

-¿pero…?-iba a replicar Lincoln, pues no podía dejar a Lisa mas tiempo a solar con Lemy-

-sin peros la educación de las niñas es importante a pesar de la situación de ahora, como dijo Lemy anoche actuemos con normalidad

Nadie replico las ordenes de Lisa cuando Lori no estaba ella podía estar al mando, muy a pesar de los reclamos de Lincoln este obedeció cuando Lynn lo tomo del brazo-vamos cariño debemos despertar a las niñas-ellas se fueron a los respectivos dormitorios de las hijas del pecado

Lemy hizo una mueca de asco al ver como Lynn le decía "cariño" a Lincoln, le hizo recordar que la Tia Lynn que el conocía jamás se caso y había llevado una vida centrada en el deporte, si con alguno que otro amante pero nada que si Tia Lynn no hubiera permitido, ahora verle ser coqueta con el padre que odiaba tanto le producía asco, sin embargo la voz infantil de una niña con la piyama del numero dos lo saco de sus pensamientos-

-papi, papi, papi-dijo desesperadamente Lacy Loud, que corria a los brazos de su padre-

-¿Qué es?, ¿Qué pasa nena?-le dijo con dulzura recibiéndole con los brazos abiertos, ella se veía asustada

-unos hombres extraños están llevando cajas al patio-dijo ella señalando la ventana de su cuarto, Lincoln y compañía se dirigieron a la ventana y efectivamente habían unos hombres en overoles azules llevando cajas metálicas, las alarmas de Lincoln se encendieron rápidamente, gruñendo con algo de ira

Lemy solo vio la situación mas lentamente gracias a sus poderes, creyendo que quizá era algún ataque pero al ver detenidamente a esos hombres vio que en su overol se escribía, Empresas Mcbride, Lemy se relajo al ver que eran trabajadores de la empresa de Clyde, sin embargo Lincoln ya había salido a la calle con ánimos de buscar pelea-imbécil-murmuro

Lincoln estaba en el pórtico de su casa, en la acera un camión enorme estaba estacionado, tenia una flecha verde dibujada con aerosol en su flanco, Lincoln le reclamo al que parecía el jefe de los trabajadores-HEY QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO, FUERA DE MI PROPIEDAD O LLAMARE A LA POLICIA AL INSTANTE-el grito fue tan potente que espabilo al jefe de los trabajadores soltando inesperadamente su tabla de anotaciones, el hombre voleteo a ver la colérica cara de Lincoln que se acercaba peligrosamente con la intención de confrontar al hombre, Lincoln era violento en cuanto se trataba a su familia, no habia duda

El hombre no sabia que hacer, el solo comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido pero antes de que el pudiera decir algo mas Clyde Mcbride poso su mano en el hombre del asustadizo trabajador-esta bien Carl, yo lo tomare desde aquí dile a tus hombres que sigan descargando yo hablare con el peliblanco, ¿esta claro?-le dijo con naturalidad, Clyde aun llevaba su chamarra militar sin la capucha puesta

-si….si si, lo que diga señor Mcbride-dijo tartamudeando

-y ni una palabra a nadie de esta operación, el dinero ya debe estar en la cuenta de los trabajadores-le dijo seriamente

-claro señor Mcbride, ni una palabra-dijo ya mas calmado

-gracias Carl-le dijo con simpleza el llamado Carl entonces camino apresuradamente a la parte trasera del camión dándole ordenes a su personal.

Entonces Clyde la planto cara a un molesto Lincoln-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo al traer gente desconocida aquí?-le dijo con impaciencia

Clyde solo miro con indiferencia a Lincoln, vaya que no eran amigos en esta época, el Lincoln que conocía jamás se ponía así de la nada-preparándome para guerra eso es lo que hago- dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-¿una guerra?-dijo extrañado pero aun molesto

-por si tienes memoria de corto plazo esa bestia Doomsday llega pasado mañana y no ire a pelear con palos y piedras Lincoln-Lincoln entonces recordó lo que esa maquina Gideon había dicho, un monstruo se acercaba a la tierra, entonces uno de los trabajadores bajo una caja con la señal de material radiactivo-

-¿eso es plutonio?-dijo con asombro- ¡¿trajiste material radiactivo a mi casa?!-dijo alarmado

-es uranio de hechco, y por favor como si Lisa no hubiera tenido material atómico en su laboratorio, ella lo manejaba desde los 8 años ¿de que te sorprendes?-dijo con algo de sarcasmo

Lincoln cerro la boca al ver que su miedo era infundado lisa tenia casi de todo en su laboratorio, pero ese no era el punto-eso no importa no puedes traer gente extraña a mi casa

-como si alguien mas viera, recuerdo que esta calle antes era mas ruidosa-dijo mirando el solitario vecindario

-te llevaras a tu gente de aquí ahora-le dijo mordazmente

-¿o que?-le desafío, se sentía una atmosfera de lucha-sabes que en tu condición actual no podrías ni tocarme

Lincoln trago grueso, el había vencido a Lynn con dos movimientos fugases el no seria rival, era alguien escuálido-señor Mcbride ya terminamos ¿necesita algo mas?-le dijo Carl a lo lejos-la voz de Carl calmo los ánimos de Lincoln-

-nada mas Carl, vuelve a Star City y ni una palabra a mis padres-le dijo sin dejar de ver a Lincoln

Carl asintió y los demás trabajadores encendieron el vehículo y se marcharon, al irse dejaron 2 maletines negros en la acera, Clyde los tome tranquilamente y volvió a mirar a Lincoln-¿entramos?, debo hablar con Lemy

Una vez en casa a pesar de la negativa de Lincoln de dejarlo entrar, Clyde se encontró rápidamente con Lemy en la sala de estar el cual sostenía el emblema cargada con el Velocity six aun no lo había activado-veo que tuviste trabajo-le dijo al verlo juguetear con el emblema

-tuve algo de ayuda-señalando a Lisa que bajaba las escaleras y detrás venían en fila las hijas del pecado-

-hora de desayunar-la voz de Lori se oyó desde la cocina, todas las hijas del pecado voltearon la mirada a Clyde y a Lemy, cosa que las asusto un poco-sigan su camino-les dijo Lemy al ver que se quedaron mirando, ella obedecieron sin chistar

-conseguiste recursos ¿eh?-

-bueno aun soy rico en esta realidad, nada que no pueda manejar ¿esto es para ti?-le dijo lanzándole uno de los maletines negros

-¿tuviste algún problema?-le dijo viendo el maletín

-solo unas caras conocidas pero tranquilo cubri mis huellas-dijo sentándose en uno de los sillones

Luna entonces bajo de las escaleras seguidos de las demás Loud adultas, se sorprendieron al ver que Clyde estaba en la sala desde temprano, Clyde miro a Luna con algo de inquietud cosa que Lemy capto-ellas lo saben-dijo con simpleza

-¿Qué cosa?-cuestiono Green Arrow

-todo, absolutamente todo, debí saber que tia lisa tenia algún comando universal integrado en Gideon ella les dijo todo-

-oh ya veo-dijo mirando a las Loud sobre todo a Luna-entonces…¿lo vieron todo incluso a ti?-le dijo señalando a Luna

Todas solo asintieron, era incomodo hablar con Clyde sobre todo de ese tema-ya veo entonces me ahorro mis comentarios, en otras cosas por favor no toquen lo que esta en el patio-les advirtió

Lemy en tanto revisaba su maletín al abrirlo, encontró un chaleco de lo que parecía estar hecho de kevlar de color gris oscuro y unos pantalones que hacían juego, por supuesto habían unos guantes y una coipa del mismo color, el los saco todos mirándoles con algo de sentimientos-estan hechos de un material resistente a alta fricción como el de los transbordadores espaciales, no es como las cosas tecnológicas de Star Labs pero harán el trabajo, además aguantaran unas cuantos tiros de alto calibre-le explico Clyde los demás Loud igualmente veían el traje de Lemy algo preocupados

-me encanta-dijo sorprendido Lemy-aunque creo que necesito una abrigo para que haga juego-dijo con resolución

-oh si una gabardina hará que te veas fabuloso en ese traje-agrego la atolondrada Leni la cual mil y un ideas cruzaban en su cabeza con respecto al traje-aunque creo que le vendría algo mas de color-dijo pensativa-los demás Loud suspiraron con cansancio como solían hacer con los comentarios fuera de lugar de Leni

-bueno es hora de probar mi pequeña creación-dijo mostrando en lo alto el emblema

-¿estas seguro que pasara nada malo-le respondió serio Clyde

-hice todos los cálculos, mi naturaleza debe mantener a raya los efectos secundarios-estaba algo nervioso

-aun recuerdo cuando esa chica loca uso esa cosa sin media, ella se desintegro-dijo temeroso

-gracias por el apoyo-dijo con amargura mientras se ponía el chaleco que le habían dado

-confió en ti Lemy, solo te digo que puede salir mal-le dijo con cansancio

-si, si bueno es hora de la verdad-Lisa vio con impaciencia lo que iba a hacer Lemy, este tomo el emblema y como si fuera un magneto se pego al pecho del chaleco, este enseguida hizo un ruido metálico y las luces de la casa titilaron lo cual asusto a los Loud-cargado y listo ¿debí haber hecho esto en una zona despoblada?-se dijo a si mismo a la vez que oprimió el emblema contra su pecho en ese momento una corriente eléctrica visible empezó a formarse alrededor del joven velocistas, todos en el lugar esperaron lo peor, pero sorprendentemente nada pasado la corriente eléctrica fue tomando un tono azul en vez de dorado y el color del emblema se torno gris y el fondo del mismo se hizo se volvió azul eléctrico, nadie mas que Lemy sintió enseguida el cambio las voces que gritaban en su mente cesaron inmediatamente, se sintió más ligero y fuerte, el único mechón dorado que tenia se torno entonces del mismo color de su cabello, al fin se sentía completo, Zoom había vuelto, mejor y recargado.

-bueno no exploto creo que salio bien-dijo con algo gracias Luan la cual con solo ver la situación sabia que había una posibilidad de que algo exploto

-ja bueno creo que puedo tener el chaleco por debajo de la ropa en tanto, ahora creo que debemos ir a salvar a Carol-dijo determinado a saltar a la acción

Sin embargo Clyde tenia una idea diferente-no lo creo es día de escuela-dijo como un padre

-espera ¡!?¡que¡?-la voz de sorpresa de Lemy desconcertó a los Loud.


	21. Fin del primer acto

**LO SE, LO SE deberian lincharme, THORUNY 5 MESES SIN CAPITULO ¿QUE TE PASA?, les diria que me dio hueva y perdi el interés y efectivamente, eso es parte del problema entre el corona virus, mi titulo profesional, estar desempleado y estar enojado mucho tiempo no da mucho tiempo e interés para escribir, pero bueno volvi a recuperar algo del balnanze de mi vida se que esto no es lo que esperan pero ahora seré constante de nuevo n.n**

_Espero mas comentarios negativos no me molestare XD lo merezco DE HECHO SI COMENTAN YO LES PAGO A USTEDES :V _

* * *

**Fin del primer acto**

No podía creer en que situación se había metido, mas bien quien lo había metido en tal situación tan problemática, a Lemy no le gustaba estar entre aglomeraciones de personas e ir a la escuela era una de esas aglomeraciones que siempre evito, el fue educado en casa, Haiku era una buena profesora en casi todos los campos de las materias básicas y Clyde era un profesional en cuanto a tecinas de combate, sigilo, asalto, engaño y adicionalmente alguien muy bueno en los negocios, sin embargo la naturaleza de la paraje Mcbride era de personas de casa, pocas veces salían sin embargo así era mejor, tener a un niño temperamental en lugar cerrado por ocho horas con otros niños no era una buena idea y además aunado a esto Lemy era un meta-humano no podían arriesgarse a que su fachada fuera expuesta a pesar de que esta opción no era del gusto de los Mcbride que abogaban por un buen desarrollo del velocista.

Pero como siempre el Carol Pingrey estuvo ahí para darle equilibrio a la situación, si Clyde/Green Arrow podía manejar la oscuridad que residía en Lemy, Carol podía hacer que el pequeño niño sacara su lado mas brillante, Carol cada que podía se llevaba a Lemy por unas mini vacaciones no heroicas por el mundo, estando siempre entre la multitud de gente pero siempre del lado de su querido Sol aprendiendo como era el mundo a no verlo atreves no solo de una pantalla o un libro, sino experimentarlo, vivirlo, enseñándole todo tal y como los padres le habían enseñado una vez, el pequeño Lemy muy en el fondo era sensible a todo, fueron contadas la veces que Clyde lo había visto llorar, pero su querido Sol lo consolaba cada vez que se encontraban, su querida Carol, la extrañaba demasiado la decisión amarga de ir a la escuela no le pareció en absoluto se masajeaba las sienes tratando de entender como se había metido en semejante embrollo

-¿Qué rayos dices? No tenemos tiempo para esto, debemos ir a salvar a Carol ahora-el peliblanco menor le reclamo a Clyde el por que de mandarlo a la escuela, toda la familia Loud habían dado por sentado que Lemy faltaría a la escuela después de todo estaba tratando de salvar al mundo

-aun no, debo arreglar unos asuntos, pero cuando vuelvas será lo primero que haremos, ¿esta claro?-en ningún momento Clyde rompió el contacto visual de Lemy

-¿la escuela? Jamás eh ido a la escuela recuerdas, educado en casa-dijo esto ultimo con claro énfasis-además a pesar de la apariencia tengo 25 años, ¿Qué me pueden enseñar en esas cárceles para niños?-

-¿25 años?-dijo sorprendida Lana pues nadie de los Loud sabia esa información-

-si….si….si el cambio temporal no solo afecto eventos del pasado si no que estoy en la época en la que tenia 12 años, en mi línea de tiempo soy un adulto, el tiempo no se comporta de la misma forma-dijo rápidamente-pero ese no es el punto, no ire a la escuela-sentencio

-claro que iras, puedo oler café en el ambiente, estuviste tomando cafeína para no dormir, te conozco si dejo que te quedes estarás trabajando de mas al menos se que si te envió a la escuela, harás el trabajo mínimo, te necesito fresco para rescatar a Carol, además seria sospechoso si en tu escuela faltaras de la nada, debemos mantener las apariencias, ya es suficientemente malo que mis padres estén tratando de localizarme por mis acciones de los últimos días, tu debes estar bajo el radar-el argumento de Clyde parecía solido y contundente pero a pesar de ellos, Lemy tenia un semblante negativo, quizá las hormonas de la pubertad lo estaban haciendo irracional-

-no creas que lo hare, no eres mi jefe-el tono de voz de Lemy era molesto y claramente infantil

Clyde frunció el seño suavemente y parándose en la postura que solo un padre podría hacer Clyde exclamo con voz potente- LEMY LOUD MCBRIDE IRAS A LA ESCUELA TE GUSTE O NO Y TE PORTARAS BIEN ¿QUEDO CLARO?-

Eso fue todo, ni un alma hacia el mas mínimo ruido, incluso los Loud se quedaron atónitos, ninguno de los Loud habían sido así de duros con sus hijas e hijo, eran muy blandos con ellos, pero parecía que Clyde no era blando en lo absoluto había sido algo condescendiente con Lemy incluso algo permisivo pero esto solo los hacia verlo con mas sorpresa, esperaron el reclamo que Lemy pero este nunca llego

Lemy con los puños apretados y claramente con el ceño fruncido penetro con la mirada a Clyde-esta bien-lo dijo con simpleza, de verdad odiaba cuando Clyde se ponía de esa forma, recordaba cuando el era rebelde en su juventud siempre el tono de molestia de Clyde había sido suficiente para aplacarlo, se sentía algo estúpido respecto a ello, como si fuera un perrito que necesitara un regaño, pero era obvio el estaba siendo algo irracional, Clyde siempre querría el bien de el y de Carol no debía de contradecirlo, al menos no ahora, el dio media vuelta y se dirigió para las escaleras-tía Lynn mi cuarto es el que esta hasta el fondo del pasillo ¿verdad?-le pregunto sin ver

-eh…eh…si al fondo del pasillo, si necesitas asearte el baño es el que esta al otro extremo, nadie te molestara-le dijo con algo de nerviosismo la ex deportista

Lemy a regañadientes entro a lo que en esta línea de tiempo era su cuarto, desde que había sido consiente de toda la situación no había vuelto al cuarto en el que había despertado lo tenia sin cuidado, su cuarto no era lo que esperaba, en su vida pasada el era alguien ordenado, frio, calculador claro con sus repentinas explosiones de rebeldía, pero este cuarto reflejaba algo muy diferente, había ropa presumiblemente sucia regada por toda la habitación la pared llena de posters de bandas de rock, el amaba la música incluso el rock pero la habitación daba la impresión que era del tipo de persona que despreciaba cualquier melodía que no fuera la suya, su cama era un chiste de cama parecía haber sido usada desde hace siglos, de verdad no le agrado ver lo que presumía ser el en esa vida, con sus supersentidos encontró ropa interior limpia en un cajón y lo que necesitaba para ir a la escuela, la idea no le gustaba en absoluto, busco unos vaqueros desgarrados en un rincón de la habitación era lo único que se veía decente a sus ojos, localizo rápidamente la mochila de escuela claramente maltratada, dentro solo logro localizar lo que era un celular y un reproductor de mp3 con un sticker de poco agrado de Lemy que decía drugs Life, le asqueaba la idea de ser un drogadicto en esta línea de tiempo y a tan corta edad, pues Lemy edad tenia una edad mental de 25 en un cuerpo de 12 años, realmente era de locos y dando un paso veloz se preparo para ir a la escuela con sus hermanas, de verdad la idea le desgradaba de sobremanera.

* * *

Vanzilla era conducido por la tercera hija mayor la cual resultaba ser la hermana de sangre directa de Lemy, era comprensible, gracias a su rápida capacidad de analizar y procesar información se dio cuenta de la notable esquizofrenia de Loan y la incapacidad bocal de Liena, la mas apta era Lyra Loud, el parecido que tenia con su progenitora ponía tenso al joven velocista por alguna razón que se le escapaba se sentía cómodo con ella a pesar de lo escalofirante que igual se sentía. El estaba sentado a lado de Liena y Loan, las menores prefirieron sentarse en el medio a pesar de ir incomodas estar cerca de "hermano" les ponía los pelos de punta, desde la manifestación de los poderes de Lemy y las cosa locas que pasaron en la caso Loud las menores decidieron alejarse lo mas posible de Lemy, las había lastimado, de vez en cuando las gemelas del pecado volteaban a ver rápidamente a Lemy y este solo les devolvía una mirada con el ceño fruncido lo que hacia que emitirán un chillido de ardilla y se sentaran rápidamente, Lupa en cambio estaba mas que retraída con la mirada en la venta de la camioneta familiar, su mente era un completo misterio no sabia como procesar tales eventos, Liby era un manojo de nervios, aún tenía las encías adoloridas por la herida provocada por Lemy, le temía a su hermano, Lacy sin embargo estaba relajada, no negaba que se había asustado cuando su madre y su padre fueron golpeados por su hermano, pero a pesar de los eventos recientes se sentía cómoda al estar cerca de el era una sensación extraña, quizá eran sus instintos de hermana mayor, el entender a su hermanito.

Loan tenia la cara metida entre sus pantalones marrones, la calle le asustaba, susurraba cosas difíciles de entender, Lemy noto esto y tuvo una leve punzada de preocupación por lo que llamo la tensión de Liana-hey tu-le dijo despectivamente, Liena solo lo volteo a ver confundida señalándose-si tu ¿ella es así todo el tiempo?, ¿no toma algún medicamento a algo?-sin embargo sus preguntas fueron interrumpidas por Lyra

-ella es muda Lemy, recuerda eso, te puedo escuchar pero no responder-Lyra viéndolo por el retrovisor le respondió algo irritada, ella igual tenía sentimientos encontrados con las revelaciones pasadas, crear que todo lo que decía su hermano menor era una afrenta y una prueba para su fe y su religión, pero igual sabia que su hermano decía la verdad, era raro explicarlo con palabras, este sin dudas no era su hermanito, no el que conocía, sus ojos eran diferentes, la forma de hablar era diferente, sus recuerdos eran diferentes-

-cierto que estúpido soy-dijo honestamente Lemy, entonces Lemy comenzó a hacer señas con sus manos, lenguaje de señas, Liana abrió los ojos enormemente al igual que su sonrisa se ensancho, ella como corresponde le respondió en señas, parecía muy feliz

-¡¿sabes lenguaje de señas?!-pregunto sorprendida Leia que se había aventurado a ver a Lemy una ves mas-

-claro que se lecciones de relaciones sociales, la señora Haiku me enseño-le dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa

-pero….pero… tu no sabes lenguajes de señas, decías que era una estupidez-esta vez fue Lizy la cual veía extrañada a su hermano mayor

-les recuerdo que no soy el Lemy que conocen, aunque si eso lo decía su Lemy déjenme decirles que es un imbécil, si tienes una hermana que no puede comunicarse por medios convencionales debes hacer el esfuerzo por entenderla, es lo correcto-Lyra se había quedado sin palabras por el comentario de Lemy sin dudas este Lemy era mas considerado, mas maduro, por alguna razón le agradaba la idea que este fuera su hermano a pesar de todo lo malo que conllevaba.

-yo….-quizo articular su hermana mayor pero fue callado por el hiriente comentario de Lemy a pesar de que tal comentario estaba destinado a el mismo-

-en fin gracias por la información Liena, fuiste de mucha ayuda-respondió vocalmente el velocista comentario por el cual esta se sonrojo y asintió fervientemente, por culpa de su incapacidad del habla mucha gente la consideraba retrasada y era raro que alguien la elogiara sinceramente.

-entonces ¿alguien trajo las pastillas de Loan?-inquirió el joven Loud

-Lupa?, hoy te tocaba traerlas, ¿Dónde están?-cuestiono Lacy, la peliblanca entonces aparto la mirada despectivamente

-las olvidaste-le reprocho Lyra sin dejar de usar su tono acusador

-UGH….si las olvide pero que mas no importa que tantas pastillas tome, ella ya esta rota no vale la pena seguir preocupándose-dijo con veneno en su palabras, Lacy estaba a punto de reprochar a su hermana menor pero un golpe en la cabeza llego primero

-Cuida tu lengua albina, me enferman las personas como tu-dijo con voz aspera Lemy

-como sea-respondió indiferente al chico del trueno que ni se inmuto por su indiferencia, a pesar que internamente quería golpear de un asta bandera a esa pequeña idiota, le recordaba a su padre-

-bien…tengo un repuesto de medicinas en mi casillero llevare a Loan a la enfermería entonces hasta que se lo suministre-dijo con cansancio Lyra, este seria un día difícil de manejar


	22. El matón

**NUEVO CAPITULO WOOOF TIEMPO RECORD, EN FIN ESPERO QUE ESTO SACIE LAS ANSIAS DE VER A LEMY EN LA ESCUELA, EN FIN POR CIERTO PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES QUE COMENTAN ESTARÉ SUBIENDO UNOS CAPÍTULOS DE UNA HISTORIA DE RWBY QUE EH PENSADO DESDE HACE MESES Y LA QUIERO SUBIR PARA QUE PUEDAN LEERLA LOS CAPÍTULOS DE ESTAS HISTORIAS PLANEO HACERLOS MAS LARGOS POR ENDE TARDARÍAN MAS TIEMPO EN SALIR PERO ME GUSTARÍA QUE LES DIERAN VISTAZO Y LOS COMENTEN SI PUEDEN, SI LO HICIERAN SE LOS AGRADECERÍA DE CORAZÓN, BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA**

* * *

**El matón**

Bueno habia algo bueno en ir a la escuela con estas niñas Loud según Lemy y era que todos los evitaban como si se tratara de la peste negra, Lyra los dejo frente la escuela comunitaria de royal Woods, Lupa,Liby,Lacy y las gemelas bajaron y avanzaron lo mas rápido que podían evitando las miradas extrañas y acusadoras de los jóvenes a su alrededor, miradas que Lemy Loud escuchaba con detenimiento

-hey miren quien llego, las incestuosas-dijo una chica que claramente usaba botox a pesar de su corta edad

-escuche que todas tienen enfermendades venéreas, ¿has visto a su hermana mayor?, parece una loca-dijo otra chica oxigenada

-mis padres me dijeron que ellas hacen orgias con sus madres todos los días, ¡dios eso es enfermo!-susurro un chico con la mirada demacrada

-hey esperen, ese no es Lemy Loud, lleva días sin venir a la escuela-un grupo de chicos comenzaron a cuchichear descaradamente frente a el-

-dicen que ah matado perros-

-ja eso no es nada yo lo vi abusando de una niña mucho menor-dijo un chico 8 grado

-su cabello pálido lo hace ver siniestro-dijo una chica

-es igual a su incestuosa hermana lupa, es un psicopata-dijo otra chica

Los comentarios seguían y seguían pero a lemy no le podía importar menos, sus pensamientos y recuerdos de su vida en esta línea temporal era difusos, como una película rayada, el solo le seguía el paso a las chicas que caminaban con las miradas agachadas tratando de ignorar le martirio agobiante de todos los días, ser las hijas del pecado no era tarea fácil

-solo ignóralos, todas lo hacemos-de repente Lacy aligero el paso para estar a la par con su hermano menor-

-veo que no son bienvenidas aquí-dijo sin emoción el velocista, los comentarios de la gente era algo con lo que tenia que lidiar a diario en su carrera heroica no siempre era color de rosa y usualmente los medios lo criticaban por su salvajismo a la hora de pelear, en un mundo donde todos pueden pensar cualquiera mierda, todos pueden ser críticos-

-no, no lo somos, siempre ah sido así desde que podemos recordar-dijo tratando de darle una sonrisa sincera, pero no pudo, no para Lemy el podía ver atreves de esas falsas muestras de bienestar, el podía ver que su hermana odiaba esto-entonces oímos todo lo que paso en casa con papá…no eres nuestro Lemy ¿verdad?-

-no, no lo soy-dijo un poco melancólico, maldición la actitud de Lacy le estaba haciendo mella a su lado sensible-

-jumm…ya veo, bueno no entiendo mucho acerca de todo esto pero sabes hermanito prefiero esta versión de ti, eres mas amable-dijo con sinceridad-bueno te dejo tengo practica de deportes a primera hora-

Lemy la vio alejarse tan rápido como un humano normal podía correr, quizás era su estúpido complejo de héroe desesperado pero tan solo una pequeña charla hizo que el corazon frio del velocista se calentara aunque sea un poco, Lacy Loud no era tan mala.

Pasar por los pasillos de la secundaria era algo nueva para Lemy, jamás había asistido salvo las veces que asistía por curiosidad a la universidad de su Tía Lisa pero esta era una experiencia diferente todos le evitaban sin embargo había algo diferente nadie lo señalaba como con las chicas Loud, en vez de verlo con asco lo veían con miedo, Lupa y Libby estaban caminando detrás de el cosa que lo tranquilizaba de sobremanera no le agradaba para nada ese par, las gemelas se habían separado para ir al ala de primaria que compartía el edificio, bueno un problema menos, solo debía pasar 8 horas en este infierno y luego iría por Carol, solo 8 horas esto no podía ser tan malo ¿verdad?

-UFFFFFPPPP-se escucho como dos cuerpos de carne se golpeaban, un chico de tez morena yacía frente a Lemy caído sobre su propio trasero, todos su libros estaban regados a su alrededor

Lemy absorto en sus pensamientos no se fijo que había chocado contra otro estudiante que parecía tener su edad, verlo le recordó a su mentor Clyde en esas fotos vergonzosas que la señora Haikú le mostro-HEY lo sie….-trato de tenderle la mano pero se conmociono al ver la reacción del chico, pupilas dilatadas, sudor excesivo en la frente, sonrisa torcida, y lo peor de todo podía ver como el chico temblaba de terror

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO LO SIENTO, NO DEBI CRUZARME EN TU CAMINO SOY SOLO UNA MIERDA INMIGRANTE POR FAVOR NO ME ROMPAS LA CARA MI FAMILIA NO PUEDE PAGAR OTRA IDA EL MEDICO-el chico grito de miedo y se arrodillo frente a el para venerarlo como si su vida dependiera de ella.

Lemy estaba en shock, la reacción tan dramática del chico le lleno de remordimiento, un odio irracional y luego un recuerdo terrible afloro en su mente

(Flash back)

El sonido atronador de la tormenta golpeaba en el callejón cercano a la secundaria comunitaria de royal Woods, el eco del trueno acallaba los gemidos y alaridos de dolor de un pobre chico

-por favor piedad…-un niño suplicaba por su vida, tenia la cara ensangrentada y unos cuantos pedasos de carne de sus labios se habían abierto

-oh escucharon algo ¿chicos?, el animal quiere pedir clemencia-no es eso tierno, un chico con una bandana sucia sujetaba por el cabello al chico en el suelo

Una difuminada bruma de sombras se reian maniáticamente por el comentario del chico de la bandana-Por favor…-suplico aun mas el chico

-nadie te dijo que podía hablar animal-le regaño el chico de la bandana y este estrello su contra con el duro concreto del suelo

-acabemos con este juego Loud-dijo una de la sombras-

-ya ya no me apresures Rob-gruño el chico de la banda-y ahora para que no olvides de donde vienes toma un recuerdo de mi para ti-el chico tomo el brazo del niño y doblo de una manera antinatural-recuerda siempre ese dolor basura ilegal….-le susurro al niño-recuerda que Lemy Loud es tu puto dueño-

(Fin del Flash back)

-POR FAVOR PERDONAME AMO-dijo el chico que ahora se postraba ante el

Lemy no podía creerlo, esto era lo que había sido, un matón, un vil y estúpido matón, se trato de tapar la boca por el horror que habia recordado, era horrible, era caótico, sentía ira sin sentido, sentía tristeza, un cumulo de sentimiento estallo dentro de el, el no era como ella, el no podía ser como ella-YO SOY TU DUEÑA LEMY JAMAS LO OLVIDES-un oscuro recuerdo paso por su cabeza, el susurro gélido de su madre le respiraba en la nuca

-vete...por favor…solo vete-susurro Lemy,

-¿eh?-apenas pudo reaccionar el chico

-QUE TE LARGES DE MI JODIDA PRESENCIA-El grito repentino de Lemy asusto a todos los presentes que ya estaban viendo toda la escena que habían montado en los pasillos

El chico moreno salio corriendo sin preguntar dejando a su paso una estela de papales que se caían de sus brazos, Lemy estaba intranquilo, sus respiración se disparaba, lo sentía venir, el poder, la ira, el frio, no lo quería con el pero este siempre trataba de romperlo, quería que todos desaparecieran que todos sintieran su mismo dolor, pero una par de manos que se asentaron sus hombros sacándolo de su ira insana

-vámonos de aquí no podemos montar una escena con tus poderes aquí-oír a Lupa hablar seriamente eran aterrador como oírla hablar normalmente

Libby por otro lado solo puso su mano sobre el hombre de Lemy con cierta indecisión aun le asustaba lo que era su hermano menor-las…las clashes empiezan pronto-dijo con el siseo de su aparato bucal

Lemy dio un largo suspiro y volteo a ver a todos los transeúntes curiosos de la situación-el espectáculo termino métanse en sus asuntos idiotas-gruño con desprecio lo cual hizo que todos se voltearan, el trio Loud avanzo hasta el aula donde tomaban clases, Lemy al parecer iba a las mismas clases que sus hermanas pues el había reprobado y adelantado algunos cursos, sip su vida era un revoltijo, con solo 12 años actuaba como un patán de 16.

Al entrar al aula todos se le quedaron viendo sorprendidos de su presencia.

-¡que rayos hace el aquí!-exclamaron unas chicas

-oh mierda oh mierda esta de vuelta, ire a la enfermería no quiero cruzarme con el-dijo con miedo un chico mayor

Lemy solo suspiro de nuevo, odiaba esta vida….los tres primeros periodos fueron suplicio, se había sentado en el rincón posterior del aula aunque aun así todos lo veían mal, solo se limito a responder algunos problemas de su libros de matemáticas, no servía de nada prestarle atención a los profesores y estos solo lo ignoraron, el problema del suplicio era su naturaleza meta-humana. Cada segundo parecía un minutos, todos se movía en cámara lenta para el, era terrible había aprendido a engañar a sus reflejos e instintos naturales pero en ese momento en esa situación Lemy no podía concentrarse tenia mucho que pensar y mucho tiempo, estaba en primer lugar el problema de Carol, estaba encerrada en quien sabe donde haciéndole quien sabe que, esto lo ponía mas fúrico de lo normal, el idolatraba a Carol era su máximo ideal para el, luego tenían a Doomsday a unos días llegar a la tierra y sabia que no podría ganarle al menos no de una manera sencilla por eso Carol era tan importante en esos momentos y finalmente el problema de como arreglar todo embrollo que su padre Lincoln había creado, el estaba consciente de lo que implicaba esto, caos, la speed forcé era un ente vivo y si se dañaba, dañabas por extensión a todo el multiverso, maldito sea su padre y solo para poner un clavo mas en el ataúd de preocupaciones de nuestro joven héroe estaban esas niñas Loud, su vida su mera existencia eran el resultado de un error, igual que el, esto era toda una ironía puesto que si lemy lograba arreglar todo arreglar hasta el mas ínfimo átomo que cambio su padre al viajar por el tiempo esto se llevaría por de bajo la existencia de las niñas Loud, el sabia que si lo arreglaba esto indirectamente mataría a esas niñas, y el lo arreglaría, no debían mal entender a Lemy el haría lo que fuera por el bien común, pero aun así el no era un monstruo sin sentimientos, era un monstruo que le dolía cada muerte inocente que pasaba por sus manos.

El receso llego como una lluvia durante la sequia, salio casi corriendo del aula dejando a Liby y a Lupa detrás, quería estar solo, ayudaba que nadie se le quisiera acercar todos tenían una expresión de miedo en sus rostros, le temían, ¿Qué clase de persona habia sido si Clyde y Haiku jamás lo hubieran acogido?, le aterraba tener la respuesta y ahora la estaba viviendo, era solo un vulgar matón y al parecer el matón alfa.

Al pasar por los pasillos de la escuela, fragmentos de recuerdos corrían por su mente y ninguno era bonito todos estaban llenos de maldiciones y golpes, trato de reprimirlos pero el sentimiento de aquellos recuerdos le llenaba como una inundación, siempre enojado, siempre con una ira ciega y un complejo de absurda superioridad, algunos de estos sentimientos le eran tan familiares, los recordaba cuando no tenia ni a Clyde ni a Carol de su lado, este Lemy de esta línea temporal tenia el mismo problema que el cuando era un niño, había nacido en el abismo ese abismo que casi lo consumió, pero este pobre niño jamás había logrado ver la luz en la cima del abismo.

* * *

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto súbitamente Lincoln-Lemy te hizo caso, nunca jamás le hace caso a nadie ni siquiera a mi o su madre-argumento en un tono sorprendido

Después de mandar a los niños a clase los Loud se habían quedado junto con Clyde en la casa Loud, todos podían palpar la tensión en el aire, Clyde no sabia por que todas las hermanas Loud lo miraban como si hubiera matado a alguien, pero podía hacerse una idea de que era lo que pasaba, el rumbo de su vida en esta línea de tiempo debió haber sido la de un idiota engreído, ¡vaya sorpresa!, pensó sarcásticamente, no quiso hacerle mucho caso a los Loud no eran la gente que el solía conocer, así que se dispuso a examinar las cajas que sus hombres le habían traído, necesitaba enfocarse en el plan para salvar a Carol y tener una posibilidad contra Doomsday.

Lincoln y sus esposas tenían un gran opresión al presenciar como Clyde se ponía al tu por tu conta su hijo, ellos sabían de primera mano que la actitud altanera de Lemy era difícil por lo que se había llegado a un consenso de no pelear con el, pero Clyde era ajeno a esto el se porto con tanta autoridad que esperaban otra rabieta de poder por parte del velocista pero para su desconcertó el acepto a regañadientes, actualmente Lincoln quería hacer platica con Clyde no sabia mas que hacer y no quería quedarse en la oscuridad en esta situación que inconscientemente el era el responsable, aun no podía creer que toda su vida fuera una mentira.

-entonces ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le volvió a preguntar a Clyde que estaba de espaldas analizando un arco y varios carcaj de flechas que armaba con explosivos

Clyde dejo de hacer su tare y se volteo hacia Lincoln-Solo debes ser firme y no retroceder ni un ápice, pero bueno supongo que hizo algo de trampa se cuales botones de Lemy debo apretar para que haga lo que digo, solo debes ser firme eso es todo Lincoln-respondió tranquilo mirando con detenimiento a su viejo amigo- y ahora por que te veo tan amigable en vez de querer golpearme-le cuestionó con una sonrisa

-créeme me estoy conteniendo de querer borrarte esa sonrisa del rostro-respondió con una sonrisa confiada

-puedes intentarlo, hace mucho tiempo que deje ser el niño frágil que era-levanto la cabeza mirando al despejado cielo azul- ¿Qué tanto mal les hice en esta línea de tiempo para que me aborrecieran tanto?-soltó la pregunta seriamente, la duda le carcomía su mente

-Realmente era otro Clyde ¿verdad? -Lincoln apenas y se podía hacer a la idea de que su vida era otra, era difícil aceptarlo, pero tenia que seguir cediendo si es que había alguna mínima posibilidad de volver a la normalidad

Clyde solo asintió sin perder su semblante serio-Nos arruinaste Clyde , arruinaste a mi y a todas mis hermanas, destruiste sus sueños cuando te enteraste de mi relación con ellas, estabas enamorado de Lori recuerdo eso te sentiste traicionado cuando te dije que ella esperaba una hija mia, explotaste en rabio y cuando te tire la bomba de que tenia mas relaciones con las demás bueno algo dentro de ti se quebró, trate de hacerte entrar en razón pero bueno las cosas que sucedieron después no quiero recordarlas, fue una guerra de odio contra mi y mi familia posteaste fotos de mi y mis hermanas en toda la ciudad contando la historia que te pedi que mantuvieras en secreto, la gente empezó a vernos con odio, nos decían cosas desagradables, dios hasta Flips nos prohibió entrar a su tienda…-cada frase que decía estaba cargada con veneno y odio, se podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes de Lincoln

-Mierda Lincoln yo….-quiso Clyde reconfortar a su amigo pero este le interrumpió abruptamente

-pero no te detuviste ahí, cuando mis hermanas quisieron ser algo en sus vida tu las detuviste, con tu fortuna y tu ego les cerraste todas las puertas, siempre señalando sus errores y su vida familiar, pero claro no puedo echarte toda la culpa todo el mundo odia a unos incestuosos ¿no?-su tono de voz crecía y crecía estaba enojado, era claro pero debía detenerse

-LINCOLN DETENTE-llamo Clyde para espabilar a su amigo el cual se callo rápidamente-mierda…yo…yo no se que decir ¿okey? Digo no puedo recordar todo eso pero esta claro que era un idiota, un imbécil que merece una paliza, me gustaría decir que lo siento pero no puedo, todo en esta situación esta mal, muy mal, y no me refiero a tu familia incestuosa me refiero a todo lo demás, el mundo se cae a pedazos y nadie parece hacer nada, quiero pedirte disculpas pero bueno yo también tengo cosas contra ti Lincoln muchas cosas y quizá este mal decirlo pero lo que yo te hice no se compara con el horror que le hiciste pasar a Lemy a mi Lemy-

-¿Qué le hice?-mustio agitado

-Lo dejaste pudriéndose en un abismo-dijo sombríamente.

* * *

El almuerzo fue lo que esperaba, comida de prisión, muchos niños quejándose, algunos peleando, una cárcel para niños en su máxima expresión, Lemy se sentó en una mesa solo apartado de las miradas de sus hermanas que comían al otro extremo de la cafetería, todas menos las mayores que estudiaban en el edificio de a lado, se preguntaba si Loan ya había terminado de tener su ataque de ansiedad, bueno eso era problema de Lyra ahora, pensó que su dia podía ir tranquilo después de todo, grave error tener ese tipo de pensamientos.

-HEY miren volvió el líder-un chico grasiento con una gorra que ocultaba la terrible maraña de cabello se le acerco sonriendo petulantemente

-ho, es cierto miren chico Lemy volvió-un chico mas bajito con el menton en punta también se acerco y detrás de el un sequito de 5 chicos mas, sus voces se le hacían conocidas, ¡oh no ellos no! Dijo al recordar su memoria

-pensamos que te habia fugado de casa, pero que bueno que volviste muchos chicos están tratando de plantarnos cara debemos imponer el orden-dijo el chico grasiento sentándose al lado a Lemy el cual no expreso pues no quería revelar su tapadera solo debía soportar a estos zopencos unas horas mas

-hey deberíamos ir a hablar con ese chico al que le torciste el brazo, ah estado muy fresco desde que no vienes a la escuela-comento un chico del sequito-¿Qué dices?

Lemy seguía sin hablar no quería nada que ver con ellos

-estas bien?, usualmente dices 3 maldiciones por oración,-cuestiono otro chico

-dejenme en paz-dijo con simpleza

-oh que pasa estar fuera te volvió blando-dijo burlonamente el chico grasiento sonriendo con malicia dándole un golpe pasivo agresivo en el hombro-

-no hagas eso-lemy se contenia-

-oh te refieres a esto-el chico con el mentos afilado le dio otro golpe en el hombro contrario

-por favor lárguense de mi vista escorias-expreso con sorna, la electricidad quería correr por sus puños, la urgencia de matar era terrible

-oh que nos haras, acusarnos con tu incestuosa familia-recrimino el chico grasiento

Y eso solo fue el comienzo de gritos y relampágos.


	23. Todo es mejor cuando bailas

**Nuevo capitulo dsifrutenlo mucho espero haberlo hecho con tiempo exacto para que esten al pendiente.**

* * *

**Todo es mejor cuando bailas**

-a que re refieres con que lo abandone, jamás abandonaría a alguno de mis hijos no en esta o alguna otra línea temporal-recrimino el peliblanco viendo a su examigo aun con la mirada clavada en el

-je, eso mismo yo pensé cuando me entere, me costo algo de trabajo aceptarlo y no ir tras de ti para arrancarte la cabeza Lincoln, sabes no eres una mala persona, jamás eres una mala persona eso lo puedo ver incluso en esta línea de tiempo proteges a tu familia con uñas y dientes eres un héroe para ellos, pero hay algo terrible en tu forma de ser, no puedes aceptar las errores eres demasiado perfeccionista, eres el hombre del plan y jamás de puedes salir del plan, eso fue lo que hizo que te tropezaras una y otra vez con Lemy, esa clase de errores le costo la vida a Lily-dijo melancólico –

Lincoln solo se quedo callado había visto el video presencio como su hermana Luna había degollado a su propia hermana menor, una muerte a sangre fría, que Clyde le dijera que fue por culpa de sus errores que murió Lily era casi como escupirle en la cara

-estas equivocado, yo jamás haría nada para dañar a mi familia NADA-recalco molesto

-no te puedo recriminar nada ahora, no lo recuerdas y quizá sea mejor así, pero solo quiero que sepas que no eres perfecto, que no eres mas el hombre del plan, que en este momento no puede cuestionar todo lo que vaya a pasar por las cosas feas que van a ocurrir y ocurrirán en grande. quizá te vayan a carcomer el alma quizá no pero no puedo dejarte seguir aparentando que lo sabes todo o que puedes contra mi simplemente debes conocer tu lugar-dijo girándose para volver a su trabajo con las flechas

-dime entonces maldición dime por que Lemy me odia tanto, que pude hacer que fue tan terrible para que me odie y tu me desprecies aun-dijo reprimiendo ira y frustración, le dolía la cabeza, mas de lo que debería, sentía la presión en su cuerpo y no podía combatirla, era una sensación acalorante, casi como si su cuerpo contuviera energía, energía que buscaba conectar-

-tu lo sabias-respondió tétricamente-lo sabias y nunca hiciste el intento por querer buscarlo, no hiciste nada por salvarlo, lo dejaste, dejaste que Luna tomara el frágil corazon de un niño y rompiera una y otra vez hasta que ese niño dejo de sentir, mierda Lincoln solo recordarlo….tu sabias de la existencia de Lemy mucho antes de la misión en la que murió Lily, tu sabias que Luna estaba embarazada y nunca pudiste hacer nada….por que claro…el hombre del plan, el salvador de ciudad Central no podía salirse de su puto plan y tener un desliz incestuoso con su hermana-Clyde apenas pudo retener las lagrimas al recordar la dolorosa verdad, su hermana de toda la vida habia cometido un error pero ese error no solo le costo la vida a Lily y la infancia a Lemy había fracturado la hermandad entre ellos.

La presión, la energía se detuvo, lo que Clyde le decía era solo otra bomba mas al dolor emocional de Lincoln-yo….yo….-apenas Lincoln podía balbucear, no quería darle la razón a Clyde no conocía nada de su otra vida pero había hecho un punto el era el hombre que siempre seguía el plan y si algo no salía como el quería, bueno….solo lo desechaba el sentimiento le hizo estremecerse

-sabes….sabes que es lo mas graciosos de todo, Lemy al principio te adoraba, de idolatraba como un dios, te agredecio por salvarlo, después de todo como podría enojarse con el padre que jamás había conocido pero….pero….dios….-las lagrimas cayeron por su mejillas-tu le diste la espalda, no podías verlo a los ojos, no se si era odio, vergüenza, apatía o una mezcla de las tres y cuando el se entero de que lo sabias, el bueno exploto, se pregunto por que su padre lo había abandonado con el monstruo de madre , por que su héroe jamás lo había ido a rescatar de la mujer mala-la respiración de Clyde de agito

-ahí tienes tu razón Lincoln, no eres un mal hombre, pero eres un pésimo padre para tu hijo, al menos solo para mi has probado que puedes ser bueno en eso también, pero tuviste que destruir una vida para poder ser mejor…, eres un buen hombre un buen héroe, pero no pudiste ser el mejor para el-

El sentimiento de frialdad se podía sentir en los huesos y también era sentido por la rockera oculta detrás de la ventana, había escuchado todo y tenia que ahogar sus gemidos de dolor-mi Lemy….mi bebe…lo siento tanto….-

* * *

En algún lugar remoto perdido en la inmensidad del mundo, un par de personas paradas sobre la arena veían juntos la inmensidad del mar extendiéndose por todo el horizonte

-bueno estamos aquí, ¿no crees que es un lugar fantástico? Brisa de mar, arena, nadie en millas, solo tu y yo, dime ¿Qué te parece tu primer día en la playa Lemy-

-es muy….ammmm ¿azul?-dijo con monotonía, sin duda el lugar era hermoso el jamás había visto nada fuera de esa cueva donde vivía con su madre, el solo pensarlo le hizo sacudir sus pensamientos, Carol habia vuelto a sacarlo de casa de la familia Mcbride, el a pesar de todo agradecía que pudiera salir, el no podía hacerlo por cuenta propia, le tenia miedo al exterior y si Carol no lo sacaba por la fuerza probablemente se quedaría en casa siempre , sine embargo hoy era un dia algo difícil para el, era el aniversario de su libertad, hace un año vivía como esclavo…no peor….como un mero juguete para su madre y para este día Carol había elegido llevarlo a una playa virgen para que Lemy pudiera desenvolverse sin sentirse cohibido, la gente en exceso le asustaba-

-oh vamos, estoy seguro que es mas que azul-dijo Carol mirando al mar-pero tienes razón es muy azul dijo con una risita-Carol se había dado el día libre para poder pasarlo con Lemy, amaba al pequeño velocista casi tanto como una madre, bueno le gustaba pensar que era ese tipo de amor, quería hacer feliz a Lemy pero no lo estaba logrando Lemy solo veía el inmenso y abstracto mar sin mustiar una palabra, estaba sentado con sus rodillas pegas al pecho, realmente se veía triste, pero bueno era esa fecha, no podía imaginar los terribles recuerdos que podía tener, ella fue afortunada de haber sido adoptado por una familia amorosa que le dio todo lo que un niño necesitaba, quizá era esa la razón por la que amaba a Lemy, ella tenia mucho amor y el no tenia nada, que clase de super woman seria si no lo compartía

-¿estas bien?-le volvió a preguntar algo preocupada al verlo tan depresivo

Lemy solo hundio su cabeza entre las piernas-quiero ir a casa, hoy…hoy no estoy bien-la temperatura alrededor de Lemy bajo drásticamente a pesar de que el sol estaba en su punto-este dia es….-dijo como si estuviera punto de llorar-duele sabes…duele mucho esos momentos, los odio, siento rabia, miedo….no quiero ser como ella no quiero estar con ella, solo no se…no se que quiero los Mcbride y tu han sido tan buenos conmigo que temo que un dia solo todo desaparezca-

Carol solo miro comprensiva al chico velocista, quizá no podía entender todo lo que le habia pasado, pero si podía entender su dolor, sentir que todo puede volver a como era antes, con el dolor y el miedo, esa era contra lo que ella peleaba, ella era Carol, super woman la dadora de esperanza pero en estos momentos solo era otra adulta que quería ayudar a su afligido niño-

Carol iba a decir algo mas pero sintió que las palabras no podrían arreglar este mal estar en Lemy, entonces una idea se le vino a la mente, dándose media vuelta fue hacia la arena donde estaba todo lo que habían traído para la playa, sombrilla, comida, etc pero lo que Carol buscaba era mas importante…

-Lemy, sabes cuando estoy triste hay algo que siempre me anima…-dijo con tono melodioso, Lemy que seguía sentado en la arena se volteo bruscamente cuando una melodía comenzó a sonar…

-Carol con su melodiosa voz había empezado a cantar una canción acompañada de una melodía que salía de una grabadora, se acerco al joven Lemy entonando una divertida letra-

_Don't think about it_

_Just move your body_

_Listen to the music_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

-Lemy no sabia que decir por el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga, sin embargo el tono musical de Carol lo hacia sentir algo emocionado, Carol cantaba frente a el usando su bikini morado, su parte baja esta cubierto por una faja de color rojo haciendo mas modesto su indumentaria aunque aun parecía bastante sexy-Vamos Lemy es divertido-dijo sin perder el ritmo de la canción, tomo por los brazos al desprevenido velocista para ponerlo de pie-

_Just move those left feet_

_Go ahead, get crazy_

_Anyone can do it_

_Sing, oh, ey, oh_

Carol por instinto tomo con algo de fuerza a Lemy para que este no se escapara de su plan, Carol le sonrió al sonrojado Lemy que parecía soltarse de su semblante deprimido, Lemy podía sentirlo, tocar la piel de Carol bastaba para calentarlo era como tocar una luz brillante y acogedora que haría celar al mismo sol…ella era su sol.

_Show the world you've got that fire (fire)_

_Feel the rhythm getting __**louder **_

_**(menciono algo divertida por la broma interna)**_

_Show the room what you can do_

_Prove to them you got the moves_

Lemy se sonrojo un poco mas cuando Carol lo animaba para que se moviera al ritmo creciente de la música, poco a poco podía moverse al ritmo de la canción, se sintió tan liberador poder bailar, jaman lo habia hecho, se sentía tan primitivo y natural, como la ira o el odio pensó, pero esto era mas ameno, mas ¿feliz?-solo déjate llevar-le susurro Carol en un tono maternal pegando a Lemy a su cuerpo cuando la canción hizo una leve e imperceptible pausa

I don't know about you,

But I feel better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah

Better when I'm dancing, yeah, yeah

And we can do this together

I bet you feel better when you're dancing, yeah, yeah

Carol desde ese dia le habia probado un punto a Lemy todo es mejor cuando bailar, si….definitivamente todo era mejor cuando bailabas….

(fin del flashback)

* * *

Todo es mejor cuando bailas…-pensó rápidamente Lemy cuando estuvo a punto de perder el control frente a todos en la cafetería, esos tipos, esas escusas de seres humanos le enfermaban, todo en ellos era repulsivo, el lo odiaba y se odiaba mas por ser su supuesto líder, el los observaba con detenimiento, había entrado en tiempo Speed Force por lo que el tiempo parecía haberse detenido para el, se dio el tiempo para tranquilizarse no podía dejar que sus impulsos pusieran en riesgo su fachada, no podía desgastarse con estos idiotas, dando un largo respiro el tiempo volvió a la normalidad

-AGHHHHH-grito el chico grasiento , sacudiendo de la impresión a los presente menos Lemy, el chico grasiento se habia lastimado por algo invisible-AGGHHH MALDICION MI BRAZO QYUEMA Y TIEMBLA COMO SI HUBIERA TOCADO UN CABLE CON CORRIENTE-dijo con dolor

-tch, maldición-susurro lemy a pesar de controlarse los rescoldos de su poder habían herido a alguien, no es como si le importara pero su fachada era importante-me largo de aquí hasta nunca imbéciles-les dijo con molestia levantándose de su mesa, sin embargo otros de la pandilla le impidieron el paso-

-hey a donde vas, que fue lo que paso allí?-reclamo uno de los idiotas de la pandilla

-déjenme pasar-dijo con paciencia-

-ja, no hasta que nos digas, o si no tus hermanas menroes parecen muy dispuestas a hab…!crackk¡-el duro sonido de una quijada rota fue lo que obtuvo por la respuesta de Lemy

-no las metas en esto-grito con ira y sin perder tiempo derribo a su compañero antes de que pudiera hacer algo y los tomo a ambos de su sucia camisa-AHORA ESCUCHEN USTEDES 2 PEDAZOS DE MIERDA, SI LOS VEO, ESCUCHO O PIENSO QUE ESTAN DEMASIADO CERCA DE MIS HERMANAS LES REVENTARE LA CABEZA CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS, LES SACAERE LOS OJOS Y ME COMERE SU PUTO CORAZON, QUEDO CLARO, Y VA PARA USTEDES TAMBIEN-dijo volteando a ver a los asustados matones que lo miraban con miedo pues Lemy no se había dando cuenta su ojos brillaban con un luminoso azul-

-tu…tus ojos-pudo vocalizar apenas por el miedo el matón que lemy tenia en la mano

Lemy parpadeo estupefacto-oh mierda-de un momento a otro toda la cafetería lo miraba incluso sus hermanas lo veían asombradas-solo lárguense- Lemy solto sin remedio a los matones y salio corriendo normalmente de la cafetería

* * *

-vamos Loan tranquila, solo cálmate, nadie te hará daño aquí estradas segura-le decía Lyra a su esquizofrénica hermana, dejar a los niños había sido fácil pero lo mas difícil siempre le tocaba a Lyra al ser la única de las mayores que nació sin afección era su responsabilidad cuidar de sus hermanas, esta razón impulsaba mas su sentir hacia su religión ¿quizá dios la hizo la mas normal de toda su familia para poder mostrarles el camino correcto? Pero ahora con lo que pasaba con Lemy dudaba si existía algún dios que escuchara sus plegarias y oraciones, las menores eran un problema bastante dócil solo unas rabietas y demás incluso Liena era fácil de manejar como un niño, pero Loan oh Loan era un dolor en el trasero, incluso lo pensaba así Lyra, mas cuando no tamaba sus medicinas a tiempo, había nacido con problemas mentales, siempre fue una niña asustadiza que hasta su sombra le provocaba miedos insufribles, gritaba, lloraba pataleaba como si la fueran a matar, todos en la preparatoria se preguntaban como es que ella estudiaba ahí a pesar de sus problemas, pero bueno eso fue cosa de su Mama Lisa con su influencia había movido unos hilos, Lyra llevo por todo el corredor a Loan casi a rastras era una imagen algo común en la preparatoria, nadie les decía nada ni siquiera las señalaban, sabían de ante mano de como se ponía cunado estaba fuera de si, pero era algo gracioso nadie conocía como era la verdadera Loan, su enfermedad le habia quitado todo rasgo de personalidad, casi….

-bien Loan, mira aquí esta-dijo sacando un bote pastillas del casillero-por favor no lo hagas dificl-pero Loan lo hacia difícil tapándose la boca y hablando atravez de ella

-no me gusta…me pone….me pone tonta…el señor de la silla siempre viene tras de mi cuando las tomo-dijo con miedo Loan, oh si el señor de la silla, el miedo recurrente que tenia Loan ella tenia la alucinación de que un hombre sentado en una silla de madera la perseguia, era terrible que aguantar sus alucinaciones

-dios dame fuerzas-bufo con cansancio Lyra con un movimiento masterizado por años de convivencia hizo que Loan se tomara sus pastillas tomando de la nariz a Loan alzándola cpon fuerza sin prestar atención a sus quejidos

Loan hizo una expresión de asco pero rápidamente su semblante cambio a uno adormilado-tengo sueño Lyra-dijo con pereza

Bueno lyra solo rodo los ojos en blanco la medicina diseñada por lisa a veces lograba el efecto no deseado en ella, le daba un sueño casi de princesa-bien vamos a la enfermería la enfermera ya se sabe esta-dijo con monotonía pues esta era una situación usual

Lyra llevo casi cargada en su hombro a Loan, no le molestaba en absoluto cuando ella dormía, se veía incluso linda, se compadecía de su hermana, su enfermedad le había privado de tantas cosas, cuando llegaron a la enfermería notaron que la enfermera no estaba pero poco importo, lyra sabia que hacer, recostó a su hermana en la cama usual designada casi exclusivamente para ella-estarás bien querida vendré por ti en el receso-

-lyra el hombre de la silla….-dijo apenas con el sueño que tenia

-tranquila querida, nada te para el señor esta contigo, nada te hará daño-le dijo como una plegaria sujetando sus manos

Lyra se dio la vuelta y salio del lugar rápidamente, su clase casi empezaba

Los sueños de Loan eran raros, nunca podía decir que pasaba pues siempre lo olvidaba pero lo que no olvidaba era el miedo que sentía en ellos en ellos siempre estaba el un hombre con la mirada negra sentado en una silla de madera sonriendo macabramente, ella corría de el pero siempre le alcanzaba a pesar de no moverse, era horrible, sin embargo siempre había algo que le ayudaba superar estos sueños, siempre que el hombre la alcanzaba un colibrí aparecía de la nada interponiéndose entre ella y el hombre, el colibrí era tan maravilloso, tan libre ella quería ser como el colibrí, veloz y libre

-despierta bonita…el tiempo esta aquí….-escucho loan que alguien la llamaba por encima de su sueño-se que me oyes te cree para eso…pero tranquila estarás bien…todo estará bien…el tiempo ha llegado al fin serás libre serás veloz…solo debes seguir el arcoíris…sigue el arcoíris y el rayo será tuyo…

-sigue el arcoíris….sigue el arcoíris-dijo con balbuceos la dormida Loan, al lado de la inocente Loud un hombre la veía con una sonrisa macabra-

-solo debes seguirlo….-dijo inyectándole algo en su cuello-solo síguelo…

Dándose vuelta el hombre con una bata de laboratorio sonrió-todo va de acuerdo al plan….

* * *

Lemy se habia saltado los últimos periodos de la tarde, en serio no quería volver a esa presión habia decidido vagar, todos lo evitaban, eso era bueno, suponía, llego hasta un biblioteca hibrida donde habían solo estudiantes de preparatoria, era el único lugar libre de puberto aparentemente, le agrado la tranquilidad del lugar, buscando un pasillo solitario se topo con un callejon sin salida en el que decidio quedaerse, nadie pasaba por ahí, al fin un momento en solitario, sin presión sin nadie…

Sintió como de sus orbes ahora grisis salían lagrimas, no pudo reprimirlo mas, tenia estas incesantes ganas de llorar, por todo, los problemas ,Doomsday , Carol, su vida…tener esos recuerdos solo sumían mas al pobre chico en su miseria…lloro por lo que había perdido, lloro por lo que no podía cambiar, lloro por odio…

Carajo , tengo 25 años, no debería estar llorando como un bebe-se quejo con ira el puberto-mierda Carol espero que estés bien….

-Lemy?-escucho la voz de alguien que lo miraba, instintivamente alzo la mirada para ver de quien se trataba-Lyra?...-oh no ella no, lo había visto llorar.

* * *

**Por cierto escuchen la cancion de este capitulo se que les gustara mas si lo leen al ritmo de la musica se llama **_**better when i'm dancing de Meghan Trainor**_


End file.
